Mia macht Ärger
by Murmel
Summary: Abgeschlossen. Mia macht Chaos folgt
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1:  
Ich stand vor ihm und dachte nur das dürfte nicht wahr sein. Wie konnte  
  
mir Vater so etwas nur antun??? Er hatte einen Verlobten für mich ausgesucht  
  
und nicht irgendjemanden sondern den Elbenprinzen von Düsterwald. Wieso????  
  
Immer wieder fragte ich mich das, als ich diesem besagtem Elben gegenüber  
  
stand. Was hatte ich Vater getan??? War ich bei unserem letzten Streit  
  
etwas zu frech gewesen? Oder wie sonst hätte ich ihn so verärgern können,  
  
dass er einen Verlobten für mich aussuchte. Aber man sagte ja immer, man  
  
müsse sein Schicksal mit Würde tragen, aber als ich vor meinem Schicksal  
  
stand, schossen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Das konnte nicht meine Zukunft  
  
sein. Die schöne Prinzessin vom Volk des Drachengottes mit dem Sohn Tranduils  
  
verheiratet und auf ewig unglücklich. Legolas stand vor mir und er, wie  
  
ich gestehen muss, trug sein Schicksal mit Würde, als er mich begrüßte.  
  
Ich wäre am liebsten wieder auf mein Pferd gestiegen und sofort wieder  
  
weggeritten, aber mein Pferd wurde von einem Stallburschen zum Stall gebracht.  
  
Mein Vater kannte mich genau und wusste, dass, wenn das Pferd da gewesen  
  
wäre, ich mich sofort wieder aus dem Staub gemacht hätte. Ich stand also  
  
auf dem Hofe des Palastes von Düsterwald mit meiner großen Schwester, meinem  
  
Vater und meinem Bruder. Mein Vater hatte sich nicht damit zu Frieden gegeben,  
  
mich zu verheiraten, sondern jetzt mussten auch noch meine großen Geschwister  
  
dran Glauben. Meine Schwester war Tranduils zweitem Sohn und mein Bruder  
  
dessen Tochter versprochen worden. Meine Schwester hatte gegen diese Verbindung  
  
gar nichts, sie war schon immer die perfekte Hausfrau gewesen und hatte  
  
sich auch noch mit um uns Kinder gekümmert, als meine Mutter bei meiner  
  
Geburt starb. Ich jedoch war der Wildfang in meiner Familie. Ich hatte  
  
reiten gelernt wie ein Junge, zog mich auch meistens wie einer an, und  
  
kämpfen mit dem Schwert. Ich kann von mir behaupten, dass ich eine der  
  
besten Schwertkämpfer in meinem Land bin. Auch genoss ich oft Wettschwimmen  
  
mit meinen Freunden oder meinem Bruder. Sowieso war mein Bruder mein liebster  
  
Kampfgefährte; er stellte keine dummen Fragen, denn wir verstanden uns  
  
wortlos, und war immer da wenn ich ihn brauchte. Ich trainierte oft mit  
  
ihm den Schwertkampf, und, auch wenn ich ab und an gegen ihn verlor, machte  
  
es mir riesigen Spaß. Meine Schwester schimpfte immer mit mir, wenn ich  
  
einmal wieder vom Training, ganz dreckig und verschwitzt heimkam. Dann  
  
konnte ich die Schuld auf ihn schieben, ohne das er maulte, denn sie traute  
  
sich nicht ihn in die Schranken zu weisen, das vermochte nur mein Vater.  
  
Und nun standen wir also alle dort und sprachen kein Wort. Als diese Stille  
  
langsam peinlich wurde, erinnerten sich die drei Elben wieder an ihre Manieren  
  
und begrüßten uns überzogen freundlich. Jeder hier spürte das es keinem  
  
von uns, außer meiner Schwester natürlich, Recht war den gegenüberstehenden  
  
zu heiraten. Als ich meine Tränen soweit aus den Augen geblinzelt hatte,  
  
warf ich einen flehenden Blick hinüber zu meinem Bruder, denn ich hoffte  
  
er würde mich hier rausholen. Doch dieser starrte nur auf den Boden zu  
  
seinen Füßen. Ok, jetzt wusste ich es genau, jetzt konnte ich mich nur  
  
noch auf meine besten Freunde, ein wilder, zusammengewürfelter Haufen von  
  
Irren, verlassen, dass sie mich rettenden.  
  
Auf eine einladende Geste hin, gingen wir hinter den Elben her in den Palast.  
  
Dieser war groß und hell eingerichtet mit wunderschönen Gemälden an der  
  
Wand und hellen Fenster aus ab und an buntem, verziertem Glas. Linara,  
  
meine Schwester, kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr hinaus, während mein Bruder  
  
Callisto und ich nur stillschweigend hinter den anderen hergingen. Vater  
  
plauderte fröhlich mit Tranduil, Legolas war zu seiner Schwester Lorielle  
  
getreten und legte einen Arme um sie, sein Bruder Menior war zu meiner  
  
Schwester getreten und die beiden redeten miteinander. Ich warf ihnen einen  
  
bösen Seitenblick zu und ging weiter hinter den anderen her, als wir in  
  
vom Flur in einen großen Saal kamen. Es war eine große runder Tisch, um  
  
den viele Stühle standen, aufgestellt worden. In der Ecke standen ein  
  
paar Dienerinnen mit Karaffen mit Wein und Wasser. Alle setzten sich und  
  
machten es sich bequem denn jeder von uns wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
König Tranduil ergriff das Wort: "Es erfreut mich sehr, dass König Artes  
  
und ich unsere Familien auf diese Weise vereinen können, ...." Ich hörte  
  
mir das nicht weiter an, sondern blickte traurig zum Fenster. Es war Nachmittag  
  
geworden und die Sonne stieg langsam ab. Ich bemerkte nicht das Tranduil  
  
sich unterbrochen hatte und mich anstarrte. "Mia, benimm dich!", zischte  
  
mein Vater mir zu. Callisto, der sich neben mich gesetzt hatte drückte  
  
leicht meine Hand und flüsterte mir in unserer Sprache zu: "Es kann nur  
  
besser werden. Halte durch!" Er sprach sehr leise, sodass nur ich ihn hören  
  
könnte. Ein trauriges Lächeln floh über meine Lippen, als ich ihm zunickte.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf, stütze die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte und hielt  
  
meinen Kopf mit den Händen aufrecht, sodass ich König Tranduil direkt in  
  
die blauen Augen starren konnte. "Ich habe euch sehr wohl zugehört, König,  
  
auch wenn ich euch dabei nicht angesehen habe." Ein Blick aus meinen dunkelbraunen  
  
Augen, war für die meisten wie eine Todeserklärung, denn wenn ich wollte  
  
konnte ich sehr böse werden und auch so aussehen. Aber dieser Blick von  
  
mir machte ihm klar wie gleichgültig mir alles hier war. Ich fing den sehr  
  
unterkühlten Blick meines Vaters auf, und das provozierte mich so, dass  
  
ich teuflisch zurückgrinste. Aber mein Vater war zu Zeit nicht das, was  
  
mich so sehr amüsieren würde, dass ich meine Manieren vergessen würde.  
  
Also wandte ich mich wieder zu Tranduil. "Ihr könnt ruhig weiterreden,  
  
ihr könnt euch sicher sein, ihr habt meine volle Aufmerksamkeit." Und tatsächlich  
  
lächelte er mir mild zu und redete weiter: " So würde ich vorschlagen,  
  
dass sich unsere Gäste sich ihre Räume anschauen sollten und sich vor dem  
  
Fest heute Abend noch etwas ausruhen sollten." Schon trat eine junge Dienerin  
  
an den Tisch, verbeugte sich und forderte uns Neuankömmlinge ihr zu folgen.  
  
Wir traten aus dem Raum und wir liefen einen langen Korridor entlang, dann  
  
eine Treppe hoch und standen in einem großen Flur. Die Elbin verbeugte  
  
sich vor Vater und bedeutete ihm ihr zu folgen, als sie ihn zu einer großen  
  
Tür führte; sein Zimmer. Dann zeigte sie Linara und Callisto, und als  
  
letztes mir die Zimmer die uns zugeteilt worden war. Mein Zimmer war groß  
  
und es war in mehrere Räume unterteilt. Ein großes Zimmer mit einem Kamin  
  
um den gemütliche Sessel standen, ein großer Balkon, von dem man einen  
  
tollen Ausblick hatte, ein Bad und ein großen Schlafraum in dessen Mitte  
  
ein großes, mit einer Tagesdecke (mit dem Wappen des Düsterwalds) bedecktes  
  
Bett und an der Wand ein Kleiderschrank. Schon war eine Dienerin hinter  
  
mir. "Wollen My Lady ein Bad nehmen?", fragte sie höflich. Ich nickte ihr  
  
zu und schon holte heißes Wasser. In kürzester Zeit war die Wanne mit heißem,  
  
nach Rosen duftenden Wasser voll. Ich dankte ihr und schickte sie weg.  
  
Darauf zog ich mich aus und setzte mich in die Wanne. Ich saß lange im  
  
warmen Wasser und ab und an tauchte ich unter, wobei mein schulterlanges,  
  
braunes Haar immer wenn ich wieder hoch kam, auf meine nasse Haut klatschte.  
  
Dann stieg ich wieder aus der Wanne und schon war wieder eine Dienerin  
  
um mich herum und wollte mir beim abtrocknen und ankleiden helfen, doch  
  
ich lehnte dankend ab und sie ging aus dem Zimmer, dass ich jetzt abschloss.  
  
Ich trocknete mich mit den warmen Handtüchern ab, die auf einer Anrichte  
  
im Bad lagen und zog mir nur ein langes Hemd über. Nun trat ich auf den  
  
Balkon und mein Blick schweifte in die Ferne dort wo mein Zuhause lag,  
  
wo ich mich hin wünschte.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an meiner der Tür. "Ich komme schon!" Ich wrang noch  
  
das letzte Wasser aus meinen Haaren, trat hinein, schloss die Tür zum Balkon  
  
und schloss die Tür auf. Callisto kam zu mir ins Zimmer und ich schloss  
  
die Tür wieder ab. Während dessen hatte er schon Feuer im Kamin gemacht  
  
und sich in einen Sessel gesetzt. Ich setzte mich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber  
  
und schlug die Beine übereinander. Er war es gewohnt mich so zu sehen,  
  
also sagte er nichts von "Zieh dir was an" oder so etwas. Aber ein schelmisches  
  
Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht und er fragte: "Willst du so zum Fest gehen?  
  
Oder willst du dir noch weniger anziehen?" Ich grinste zurück. "Ich ziehe  
  
mir später noch etwas an, auch wenn ich nicht auf dieses Fest gehen will!"  
  
Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernster. "Keiner von uns will gerne auf dieses  
  
Fest." "Ach ja?! Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck als ob Linara dass so missfallen  
  
würde! Aber egal, hilfst du mir mit meinen Haaren?" "Wieso rufst du nicht  
  
eine der Dienerinnen, die hier überall herumlaufen? Es sind genug!", erklärte  
  
er mir. "Ich weiß, aber wer weiß was die mit meinen Haaren machen??? Ich  
  
will es lieber nicht wissen! Vielleicht pflechten sie mir kleine Zöpfe  
  
und das ist nicht ganz das was ich will! Also hilfst du mir?" "Wenn du  
  
es so willst!", antwortete er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. Er stellte  
  
sich hinter mich und bürstete mir das Haar, während ich versuchte die kürzeren  
  
Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu halten. "Fertig, schön und glatt wie immer",  
  
sagte er nach einer Zeit. "Danke, du hast mir sehr geholfen", bedankte  
  
ich mich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Ich liebte diese kleinen Spielereien  
  
mit ihm. "Du solltest dich jetzt auch fertig machen, bald beginnt das Fest!  
  
Das andere kann mir eine Dienerin helfen!" "Ich brauch doch nicht so lange  
  
wie eine Frau! Wenn ich eine Dienerin finde, schicke ich sie zu dir", sagte  
  
er lächelnd. "Mach das du wegkommst!", rief ich ihm hinterher.  
Ich hatte ein schönes Kleid, mithilfe einer Dienerin, angelegt und stand  
  
nun prüfend vor dem Spiegel. Zweifellos, ihrem Vater würde ich gefallen,  
  
aber meine Freunde hätten jetzt gesagt, ich sehe aus wie eine aufgetackelte  
  
Hofdame. Sie hatten Recht so sah ich aus und das gefiel mir gar nicht,  
  
aber ich konnte nicht auf dem Fest mit einer Hose und einem Hemd bekleidet  
  
auftauchen. Ich hatte das Kleid angezogen, dass einmal meiner Mutter gehört  
  
hatte, es war weiß und ärmellos, nur etwas dünner durchsichtiger Stoff  
  
bedeckte meine Schultern. Das Kleid hatte einen weiten Ausschnitt. Ich  
  
trug ein kleines Goldkettchen dazu, dass ich seit meiner Geburt hatte.  
So ging ich wieder in den Saal hinunter wo mich schon alle erwarteten.  
  
Menior und Legolas klappten die Kinnladen herunter, Vater machte ein schockiertes  
  
Gesicht, Linara fiel fast in Ohnmacht, als sie mich in diesem Kleid sah  
  
und König Tranduil verbeugte sich fasziniert vor mir. Callisto kam auf  
  
mich zu und flüsterte: "Du siehst toll aus, aber ich glaube Linara ist  
  
jetzt neidisch auf dich, denn es ist kein Geheimnis das du hier die schönste  
  
Frau bist!" Das brachte mich zum kichern und ich sah zu Linara, die kalkweiß  
  
im Gesicht geworden war. König Tranduil ergriff das Wort: " Nun da wir  
  
alle vollständig sind, denke ich sollten wir zum Fest gehen!"  
  
Legolas kam zu mir, verbeugte sich und hielt mir den Arm hin, genauso wie  
  
es sein Bruder bei Linara und Callisto bei Lorielle machte. Nun gut, was  
  
sein musste, musste eben sein. So gingen wir hinaus auf den großen Platz  
  
auf dem ein großes Festzelt aufgebaut worden war.  
**********************************Ende des 1.Kapitels*****************************************************  
Ok, ich gebe zu ich bin verrückt! Eine FF zu schreiben mit einem solchen  
  
Anfang, aber eine Mia gibt es wirklich! Aber , wenn sie wüsste das sie  
  
Legolas heiraten würde, würde sie eher vor Freude einen Handstand machen.  
  
SO viel zu meiner Interpretation der Lage. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
Ein großes helles Festzelt war für die Feier aufgestellt worden, und dort  
  
hatten sich unzählige Elben versammelt, um das große Fest zur Verlobung  
  
der  
  
Nachkommen Tranduils zu feiern. Ich staunte nicht schlecht wer alles anwesend  
  
war; hohe Elbenherren in ihren kostbaren Gewändern, Menschen vom Hofe von  
  
Gondor; wo König Aragorn, ein alter Freund von Legolas aus dem Ringkrieg  
  
herrschte; ein paar Zwerge vom einsamen Berg und vier Hobbitts, die an  
  
der langen,  
  
etwas höher gestellten Festtafel für die Ehrengäste saßen. Mein Blick blieb  
  
an  
  
der besagten Tafel hängen; dort saßen Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Sam mit seiner  
  
Frau, Gandalf, Aragorn mit Arwen, Eowin mit Faramir von Gondor, Gimli,  
  
Gloins  
  
Sohn, Elrond von Bruchtal, Galadriel und Celebron, von Lorien und noch  
  
eine  
  
Menge anderer hohe Gäste, die ich nicht kannte. Ich wurde von Legolas zu  
  
meinem  
  
Sitzplatz geführt, wo ich neben ihm und Lorielle saß. Neben Lorielle saß  
  
Callisto und lächelte mich an, neben Legolas saß Linara, die immer noch  
  
weiß war  
  
von dem Schock, den ich ihr gemacht hatte, daneben Menior, der ihr die  
  
Hand  
  
auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, um sie zu beruhigen, danach auf zwei großen  
  
Stühlen, Vater und Tranduil. Ich lächelte spitzbübisch zu Callisto und  
  
bedeutete  
  
ihm mit meinem Blick sich Linara mal anzusehen. Er hatte Mühe und Not nicht  
  
laut los zu lachen, als er sie so sah; kalkweiß und sichtlich geschockt;  
  
stattdessen biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, doch sein Körper zitterte,  
  
das  
  
verriet ihn. Ich hatte auch mit mir zu kämpfen, aber ich verlor, ich lachte  
  
und  
  
lehnte mich hinten an die Stuhllehne und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
  
"Wieso  
  
tust du mir das an? Hasst du mich denn so?", fragte sie in einem sehr  
  
deutlichen Ton, damit auch jeder es hören konnte. Ich hatte aufgehört zu  
  
lachen,  
  
aber ich grinste immer noch, doch nach diesen Worten konnte sich Callisto  
  
nicht  
  
mehr beherrschen, er bekam einen Lachanfall, auch wenn er verzweifelt  
  
versuchte diesen zu unterdrücken. Die drei jungen Elben sahen sich stirnrunzelnd  
  
an.  
  
Linara floss eine einzelne Träne über die Wange. "Hasst du mich, weil ich  
  
immer mit dir geschimpft habe, als du dreckig nach Hause kamst? Warum,  
  
sag mir,  
  
warum tust du mir das an?" Nun gut sie wollte es so haben, öffentlich damit  
  
es jeder hören konnte. "Ich hasse dich nicht, Linara. Nein, hassen tue  
  
ich  
  
dich nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht quälen, oder dir wehtun. Ich wollte dir  
  
eigentlich eine Freude damit machen. Du sagst immer ich sollte mich wie  
  
ein  
  
Mädchen anziehen. Nun tue ich das und da heulst du!!!!" Ich klang zunehmend  
  
verärgert und fuhr fort. "Ich wollte es dir und Vater Recht machen und  
  
benahm mich  
  
wie eine Dame! Bitteschön wenn ihr das auch nicht wollt, werde ich eben  
  
wieder  
  
so wie ich vorher war! Entschuldigt mich!!!!!" Mit diesen Worten erhob  
  
ich  
  
mich und ging weg. Callisto folgte mir. Ich war zu früh gegangen, so konnte  
  
ich nicht mehr Linaras verdutztes Gesicht sehen, dass sie nach meinen Worten  
  
machte.  
"Du bist wirklich ein Wildfang, Mia! Jetzt hast du es Linara richtig  
  
gezeigt! Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Die letzten Worte von Callisto zwangen  
  
mich stehen  
  
zu bleiben und mich zu ihm umzudrehen. Wir hatten uns schon ein bisschen  
  
vom  
  
Festzelt entfernt, sodass die Leute auf dem Fest nicht mehr hören konnten  
  
was wir sagten. Eine Träne rann über meine Wange. "Ich kann es ihnen nie  
  
Recht  
  
machen!! Immer sind sie unzufrieden! Was hab ich ihnen bloß getan?" Als  
  
Callisto mich weinen sah, nahm er mich sofort in den Arm und tröstete mich.  
  
"Du  
  
kannst dafür nichts! Sie sind eben so. Du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken  
  
darüber machen! Das ist es nicht wert!" Nach einer Zeit, als ich mich wieder  
  
beruhigt hatte, aber Callisto mich immer noch festhielt, sah ich über seine  
  
Schulter und sah Legolas am nächsten Baumstamm lehnen. Ich löste mich  
  
erschrocken von Callisto, der Legolas jetzt auch bemerkt hatte. Wütend  
  
ging er auf  
  
ihn zu. "Wieso lauschst du unseren Gesprächen? Bist du so sehr an unserem  
  
Unglück interessiert?" Callisto klang sehr aufgeregt. Ich musste ihn zurückhalten,  
  
damit er nicht auf Legolas losging. "Ich wollte euch keineswegs stören.  
  
Ich  
  
habe mir lediglich Sorgen um Mia gemacht. Entschuldigt!" Mit diesen Worten  
  
drehte er sich um und ging zurück zum Festzelt. Einige Herrschaften waren  
  
herausgetreten und beäugten sie misstrauisch. Jetzt war ich wütend, das  
  
war zu  
  
viel. Ich nickte Callisto kurz zu und wir gingen zum Palast.  
Er war mit mir auf mein Zimmer gekommen und hatte wieder das Feuer  
  
angemacht. Inzwischen hatte ich mich schon wieder umgezogen. Nun trug ich  
  
einen  
  
lange, an den Unterschenkeln leicht ausgestellte Hose und dazu ein langes  
  
Hemd,  
  
dass nur halb zugeknöpft war. Wir machte es uns auf den Sesseln gemütlich  
  
und  
  
redeten über den Vorfall auf dem Fest. Er übernachtete diese Nacht in meinem  
  
Zimmer. Bei mir, um auf mich aufzupassen.  
Als wir am nächsten Morgen ausgeschlafen aus meinem Zimmer traten, starrte  
  
uns eine Dienerin entgeistert an. Wir wussten beide was sie sich dachte,  
  
und  
  
es amüsierte uns wirklich. Wir waren Bruder und Schwester, aber diese Dienerin  
  
dachte wirklich wir wären es nicht. Oder wusste sie es doch und dachte  
  
darüber nach, was Geschwister eine Nacht lang im gleichen Zimmer taten?!  
  
Ich hatte  
  
wieder die Hose von letztem Abend angezogen und das Hemd diesmal zugeknöpft.  
  
Als wir hinunter in den Saal kamen, stürmte mein Vater auf mich zu und  
  
umarmte mich. Ich war vor Schreck und Überraschung erstarrt. "Hast du gut  
  
geschlafen, Kind? Geht es dir nicht gut? Du guckst so verwirrt." Ich wusste  
  
wem ich  
  
das zu verdanken hatte und warf einen bösen Blick zu Legolas. Der saß mit  
  
den  
  
anderen Gästen von gestern um den Tisch herum und blickte mich unschuldig  
  
an. Als Vater mich losgelassen hatte, wollte ich sofort auf ihn losgehen,  
  
doch  
  
Callisto hielt mich zurück indem er beide Arme von hinten um mich legte  
  
und  
  
mich etwas hochhob und mich so wehrlos machte. "Nicht jetzt! Nicht jetzt!"  
  
Seine Stimme war ganz nah an meinem Ohr. Er ließ mich wieder los, als ich  
  
mich  
  
wieder beruhigt hatte. Ich warf Legolas noch einen letzten vernichtenden  
  
Blick  
  
zu, bevor ich mich neben Callisto auf einen Stuhl niederließ. Nun saßen  
  
alle  
  
um den Tisch herum und wie gewohnt ergriff Tranduil das Wort. "Ich denke,  
  
dass es heute der richtige Tag wäre um einen kleinen Ausritt durch Düsterwald  
zu machen." Gimli stöhnte schmerzvoll auf, denn er hasste reiten über alles.  
  
Alle anderen machten ein freudiges Gesicht. Ich versuchte etwas zu lächeln,  
  
aber die Vorstellung den ganzen Tag mit dieser langweiligen Gesellschaft  
  
herumzureiten war für mich einfach grauenhaft. Alle hatten sich schon  
  
erhoben  
  
und wollten schon gehen, als ich etwas grob von Callisto am Arm hochgezogen  
  
wurde und er mich mit etwas Gewalt Richtung Tür schob. Ich mochte reiten,  
  
aber  
  
nicht mit einer Kaffeegesellschaft und schon gar nicht mit Legolas. Doch  
  
was  
  
hatte ich für eine Chance? Callisto war ja da um mich etwas zu unterhalten,  
  
aber trotzdem war mir nicht wohl dabei.  
  
Als wir hinaus traten hörte ich Bless, meinen Hengst erschrocken wiehern  
  
und  
  
sah auch sofort warum; man hatte ihm einen Sattel und Zaumzeug angelegt.  
  
Ich  
  
rannte zu ihm und löste die Schnallen von seinem Körper. Er erhob sich  
  
auch  
  
gleich auf die Hinterbeine und schüttelte den Sattel ab. Nun nahm ich ihm  
  
noch das Zaumzeug ab und bedeckte seinen Rücken mit einer Decke. Ein  
  
Stallbursche sah mich verwundert an, aber nahm auf mein deuten hin den  
  
Sattel wieder  
  
weg. Ich streichelte dem schwarzen Hengst, mit der hellen Blesse an der  
  
Stirn,  
  
mit einer Hand beruhigend über den Rücken, mit der anderen hielt ich ihn  
  
fest.  
  
Callisto war schon auf seinen Schimmel gesprungen und fragte: "Können wir?  
  
Geht es ihm gut?" Meine Antwort war ein schroffes Nicken. Ich stützte mich  
  
mit  
  
beiden Händen auf den Rücken des Tieres ab, zog mich hoch und schwang das  
  
eine Bein auf die andere Seite.  
Wir ritten durch den Wald und König Tranduil erklärte uns was es mit den  
  
einzelnen Stellen auf sich hatte. Nach einer Zeit setzten Callisto und  
  
ich uns  
  
von der Gruppe ab, aber Legolas war immer hinter uns. Wir galoppierten  
  
auf  
  
eine Lichtung zu und hielten die Pferde an, stiegen ab und setzten uns  
  
ins Gras.  
  
Als Legolas nachkam, mussten wir notgezwungen mit ihm reden. "Wieso hast  
  
du  
  
dir gestern Sorgen um mich gemacht?" Ich brach die Stille als erstes. "Ich  
  
hatte dich weinen sehen und wollte nachfragen ob es dir gut ginge." Er  
  
sah mich  
  
bei diesen Worten nicht an, denn er spürte Callistos scharfe Blicke in  
  
seinem Kreuz. "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, Legolas.  
  
Ich war  
  
gestern leicht aufgewühlt und wütend. Aber wieso musstest du es unbedingt  
  
meinem Vater erzählen?" "Ich dachte, wenn er dich so wütend macht, sollte  
  
er das  
  
wenigstens wissen." "Misch dich nicht immer in unsere Angelegenheiten ein.  
  
Unser Verhältnis zu unserem Vater geht dich rein gar nichts an." Callisto  
  
war  
  
wieder auf dem Abwehrtrip. "Lass es Callisto, es hat jetzt sowieso keinen  
  
Sinn  
  
mehr. Er konnte es nicht wissen." Da kamen auch schon die anderen  
  
angaloppiert.  
***************************************Ende des 2.  
  
Kapitels******************************  
(Mia wird mich dafür umbringen, ich weiß es. Ich sollte mich schon mal  
  
verstecken, bevor das Gewitter über mich hereinbricht. Ich habe eine tolle  
  
Art mir  
  
meine Namen zu erfinden: Linara = Lineal ein bisschen umgewandelt! Fragt  
  
nicht wo Artes herkommt!) v 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
@leve-chan: kein problem! Hab schon 29 kaps!!!! *Grins* weil ich die story auch noch wo anders veröffentliche! Ihr müsst mir nur sagen, ob ihr mehr wollt! *g*  
Sie setzten sich zu uns ins Gras und wir plauderten über den kommenden  
  
Abend. "Ich fände es gut, wenn jeder von euch Kindern heute Abend ein Lied  
  
singen  
  
würde." Richtig, König Tranduil hatte wir das Wort ergriffen. "Lied?" "Wir?"  
  
"Singen?", stammelten Callisto und ich abwechselnd. "Ein kleines Lied über  
  
die Liebe und das Leben, wäre doch eine schöne Abwechslung, meint Ihr nicht  
  
auch, Artes?" Mein Vater nickte und wandte sich an uns. "Ich würde es gerne  
  
sehen, dass ihr euch ein schönes Lied schreibt und es dann heute Abend  
  
vortragt."  
  
Uns blieben die Münder offen stehen. Lieder sollten wir schreiben? Wir  
  
zwei  
  
Krieger vom Volk des Drachengottes? Wir konnten für ihn in den Krieg ziehen,  
  
aber singen wurden wir nicht gelehrt. "Ich finde das eine tolle Idee Vater",  
  
mischte sich Linara ein. Für diese Zustimmung bekam sie ein freundliches  
  
Lächeln von allen Seiten, außer von uns. "Wir sollten jetzt zurückreiten  
  
und uns  
  
auf den heutigen Abend vorbereiten", schlug Tranduil vor und alle bestiegen  
  
ihre Pferde.  
Ich saß mal wieder nur in einem Hemd in meinem Zimmer und versuchte ein  
  
Lied  
  
über Legolas zu schreiben. Ich schrieb auf ein Blatt, das schon tausendmal  
  
zusammengeknüllt wurde und wieder aufgerollt. Ich hatte ein kreatives  
  
Blackout. Mir fiel nichts ein. Es klopfte an der Tür. "Herein!" Callisto  
  
trat ein  
  
dicht gefolgt von Legolas. Als Legolas mich so sah, musterte er mich kurz,  
  
drehte sich aber dann sofort um und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen  
  
und  
  
stammelte etwas von einer Entschuldigung. "Himmel Callisto, wieso hast  
  
du ihn  
  
mitgebracht, du wusstest das ich hier so rumlaufe!!!!!!!!!!!", kreischte  
  
ich,  
  
während ich ins Schlafzimmer rannte um mir etwas anzuziehen. "Er stand  
  
schon vor  
  
der Tür! Ich habe ihn nicht hierher geschleppt! Reg dich nicht auf Mini,  
  
er  
  
ist dein Verlobter. Er ist ein Mann, er wird dir nichts abgucken!" Ich  
  
war  
  
inzwischen angezogen und band mir nur noch die Haare zusammen. "Klar er  
  
wird mir  
  
nichts abgucken! Du Idiot!!!! Was wollt ihr überhaupt hier?" Ich tippte  
  
Legolas auf die Schulter und er drehte sich vorsichtig zu mir um. Er war  
  
total rot  
  
im Gesicht, so peinlich war es ihm, wahrscheinlich genauso wie mir. Wir  
  
setzten uns in die Sessel und Callisto fragte mich schon aus: "Was ist  
  
mit dem  
  
Lied? Hast du es schon fertig?" Ich reichte ihm den zerknüllen Zettel und  
  
er  
  
las ihn durch, bevor er laut loslachte. Ich hatte es in unserer Sprache  
  
geschrieben, und wie ich zugeben musste hatte ich ziemlichen Mist verzapft.  
  
Als  
  
Callisto wieder aufgehört hatte zu lachen, fragte er: "Soll ich dir helfen?  
  
Oder  
  
willst du das so heute Abend vortragen?" "Was denkst du eigentlich von  
  
mir?  
  
Ich bin eine Kriegerin und keine Dichterin! Aber ich wäre dir dankbar wenn  
  
du  
  
das für mich machen würdest." "Gut dann bring ich dir das Lied später  
  
vorbei." Mit diesen Worten ging er aus der Tür und schloss diese wieder  
  
hinter sich.  
  
Nun saß ich mit Legolas alleine da und wusste nicht so recht was ich sagen  
  
sollte. "Und wieso bist du hier?" "Ich, ähm, wollte dich fragen, ob du  
  
mir  
  
nicht ein bisschen mehr von dir erzählen könntest, damit, na ja, damit  
  
ich mein  
  
Lied schreiben könnte." Er war immer noch knallrot im Gesicht und es war  
  
ihm  
  
sichtlich peinlich, mit mir hier so alleine zu sein. "Was willst du denn  
  
über  
  
mich wissen? Nun gut, kleine Informationen über mich: Ich bin 2500 Jahre  
  
alt, mein Spitzname ist "Mini", ich hasse aufgeblasene Typen und habe zur  
  
Zeit  
  
ein kreatives Blackout. Genügt das?" "Ich wollte eigentlich wissen wie  
  
du dich  
  
fühlst." "Wie ich mich fühle? Ich bin genervt und will nach Hause! Das  
  
ist  
  
zur Zeit meine Gefühlswelt." "Nach unserer Hochzeit wird der Düsterwald  
  
dein  
  
neues Zuhause sein." "Ich weiß."  
Ich war aufgestanden um weiteres Feuerholz in den Kamin zu geben. Er war  
  
auch aufgestanden, aber das merkte ich erst, als er seine Arme von hinten  
  
um  
  
mich legte und mich an ihn zog. "Wenn du mir sagen würdest wie, würde ich  
  
versuchen dir dein Schicksal erträglicher zu machen." Als lange keine Antwort  
  
von  
  
mir kam, drückte er mich ganz fest an ihn und tatsächlich rannen einige  
  
Tränen  
  
über meine Wange. So standen wir lange da und umarmten uns. "Hast du Angst  
  
vor dem Heiraten?" "Nur davor was danach kommt", gab ich etwas tonlos zurück.  
  
Ich hatte schon lange meine Unschuld verloren, aber ich hatte ehrlich Bammel  
  
vor der Hochzeitsnacht. Damals war ich betrunken gewesen und ich konnte  
  
mich  
  
nicht mehr wirklich erinnern, was in dieser Nacht passiert war. Er drückte  
  
mich noch fester an sich und flüsterte: "Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht  
  
willst." Nun sah ich hoch zu ihm, denn er war etwas größer als ich, und  
  
näherte  
  
mich langsam seinem Gesicht. Dann küsste ich ihn auf den Mund. Doch ich  
  
löste mich schnell wieder von ihm, als mir bewusst wurde was ich tat. Ich  
  
drehte  
  
mein Gesicht weg und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Es klopfte an der Tür  
  
und  
  
Callisto trat ein. Er blieb überrascht stehen als er uns sah, doch er fand  
  
schnell wieder seine Sprache wieder und hielt mir einen Zettel hin. "Hier  
  
das  
  
Lied." Ich ging zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte  
  
gequält. Dann ging ich wieder zu Legolas und nahm ihn am Handgelenk. Ich  
  
schob  
  
die beiden Männer sanft aus meinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Ich lauschte  
  
noch und hörte wie Callisto sich zu Legolas wandte. "Wenn du ihr das Herz  
  
brichst, breche ich dir auch was!" Dann gingen sie auseinander.  
Ich probte das Lied das Callisto für mich geschrieben hatte, es war ein  
  
schönes Lied und es passte sogar zu meinem jetzigen Gemütszustand. Nun  
  
als ich  
  
fertig war, ich hatte dieses Mal ein dunkelblaues Kleid und wieder die  
  
goldene  
  
Kette an, ging ich hinunter in den Saal, wo, wie hätte es auch anders sein  
  
können, wieder alle auf mich warteten. Ich hatte dieses Talent immer zu  
  
spät zu  
  
kommen. Wir traten wieder im das Festzelt und saßen auch so wie gestern.  
  
Nachdem alle gegessen hatten, richtig ich blieb dieses Mal zu essen, fingen  
  
wir  
  
nach der Reihe an unsere Lieder vorzutragen. Erst Linara, dann Menior,  
  
darauf  
  
Legolas, der ein Lied über meinen Wunsch nach einem Zuhause sang, und dann  
  
musste ich. Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin und fing zögerlich an:  
  
"Ich kam und jetzt jagst du mich,  
  
ich finde es jedoch kein bisschen fürchterlich,  
  
ich wollte es verstecken,  
  
und dich weiter necken,  
ci mio chlen, cest´ callo ti se  
  
ji no eljah, wjel ho te,  
  
ku res qü, ve ugh bir,  
  
af de zas, lu py te sir."  
  
(Ich habe es offengelegt,  
  
ich vertraue darauf,  
  
was ich denke und fühle,  
  
soll auf ewig unser Geheimnis bleiben)  
Ich glaubte nicht das er auch nur ein Wort verstanden hatte, aber egal,  
  
er  
  
nickte mir zu und nun war Lorielle an der Reihe. Ich hörte ihr nicht zu,  
  
ich  
  
starrte nur Callisto an, dessen Gesicht immer noch den Ärger von heute  
  
Nachmittag verriet, den er empfunden hatte, als er mich und Legolas im  
  
Zimmer stehen  
  
sehen hatte. Ich lächelte ihm immer wieder zu und seine Laune besserte  
  
sich  
  
sichtlich, als ich etwas von Legolas Seite rückte. Nun war er dran zu singen  
  
und er sang mit seiner tiefen Männerstimme ein Lied über die Liebe und  
  
wo sie  
  
ihn hingeführt hatte. Aber er sah dabei nicht Lorielle an, sondern sein  
  
Blick schweifte in die Ferne. Ich wusste an wen er da dachte. Er war schon  
  
vor  
  
längerer Zeit mit einem Mädchen aus unserem Freundeskreis zusammengekommen.  
  
Er  
  
liebte sie, doch unser Vater wollte sie nicht als seine Braut, also musste  
  
er  
  
sie verlassen. Er liebte sie immer noch und das würde sich nie ändern,  
  
das  
  
wusste ich. Als er fertig war, lächelte ich traurig.  
Es war später am Abend und alle hatten verhältnismäßig viel getrunken,  
  
als  
  
Merry mich plötzlich fragte:  
  
"Ihr scheint eurem Bruder sehr nah zu stehen, Prinzessin. Sagt habt Ihr  
  
ihn  
  
schon jemals richtig geküsst?"  
  
Alle hielten die Luft an, aber ich lächelte den Hobbit nur an als ich ihm  
  
meine knappe Antwort gab. "Ja." Der Hobbit ließ nicht locker. "Wieviel  
  
Geld  
  
müsste ich euch bieten, damit ihr es hier vor aller Augen wiederholt?"  
  
"Wieviel  
  
habt ihr denn bei Euch, werter Hobbit?" Nun mischte sich auch Callisto  
  
ein.  
  
"Was würdet Ihr zu 20 Goldmünzen sagen?" "Du zehn, ich zehn, Callisto?"  
  
fragte  
  
ich den tollen Händler, der gerade versuchte dem Hobbit sein letzten Hemd  
  
abzuknüpfen. "Von mir aus gerne!" Der Hobbit streckte die Hand aus und  
  
wir  
  
schlugen ein. Nun war es an uns. Wir näherten uns langsam einander, als  
  
ich kurz  
  
vor seinen Lippen innehielt. Sollte ich das wirklich tun? Er war schließlich  
  
mein Bruder, aber ich hatte ihn früher auch schon geküsst, weil wir ein  
  
Spiel  
  
verloren hatten. Wie sagt man so schön: Spielschulden sind Ehrenschulden.  
  
Ich küsste ihn nun also ohne Rückhalt, und erst nach einer Weile lösten  
  
wir uns  
  
wieder von einander. Als wir in die Runde schauten, standen allen die Münder  
  
offen. Vater guckte schockiert, Linara war wieder kalkweiß, Lorielle und  
  
Menior sahen sich bestürzt an, Legolas war schon in Gedanken abgetrifftet,  
  
König  
  
Tranduil war ehrlich erschrocken, die anderen Hobbits wagten es ja schon  
  
gar  
  
nicht mehr zu atmen, Lorielle lehnte an Legolas´ Schulter, Arwen war kurz  
  
davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen, so musste Aragorn sie festhalten, Galadriel  
  
sah  
  
etwas verwirrt zu Celebron, der nur mit den Achseln zuckte, Gandalf zog  
  
nachdenklich an seiner Pfeife, Gimli murmelte etwas in seinen Bart und  
  
Merry schob  
  
uns einen Beutel mit Geld zu. "Eins muss man sagen, Hobbits sind gute  
  
Geschäftspartner. Findest du nicht auch, Callisto?" Ich nahm den Beutel  
  
an mich und  
  
wandte mich zu meinem Bruder. "Ja, und sie betrügen auch nicht. Das ist  
  
eine  
  
tolle Eigenschaft!" Schelmisch lächelnd antwortete er mir. Diesmal verließ  
  
ich  
  
mit Legolas das Fest. Er hatte angeboten mich aufs Zimmer zu bringen.  
***********************************Ende des 3. Kapitels*********************  
  
(Ok, jetzt drehe ich völlig durch! Aber ich habe eine Ausrede! Ich habe  
  
zu  
  
lange Xtina/Dirrty gehört, jetzt werden meine Geschichten auch zu dirrty!) 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4 "Wieso hast du das getan?" Legolas stand mit mir in meinem Zimmer und sah mich ernst an. "Wieso sollte ich es nicht tun? Es war ein lustiger Abend und eine lustige Wette, mehr nicht!" Ich lächelte immer noch über seine Moral- und Anstandsvorstellungen. Er kam mir noch näher und langsam wurde seine Nähe mir unangenehm, denn er ragte über mir und sah mich so ernst an, als hätte ich ihn ernsthaft verletzt. Wir standen im Schlafzimmer, noch ein Grund zu meiner Beunruhigung. Was hatte Callisto gesagt? Er war mein Verlobter und er würde mir nichts abgucken. Langsam stieg etwas Angst in mir hoch, als er noch näher kam und ich mich notgedrungen aufs Bett fallen lassen musste, um nicht gegen ihn zu stoßen. "Hast du Angst vor mir? Oder vor dem was ich mit dir tun werde?" Seine Stimme klang irgendwie auf einmal wieder ganz sanft, als er sich zu mir aufs Bett setzte. Er kam mir immer näher und näher, ich wich immer weiter vor ihm zurück. Ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen. "Hör auf Legolas! Das ist nicht lustig!" Er kam trotzdem immer näher. Ich hätte nicht einwilligen sollen, als er anbot mich zu begleiten. Zu spät, er war schon über mir. Ich drückte mich unweigerlich tiefer in die Kissen, als er sich auf Händen und Knien über mich erhob. "Du antwortest mir nicht. Das ist nicht sehr höflich von dir!" "Findest du es etwa höflich eine Frau gegen ihren Willen zu bedrängen?" "Ich bedränge dich doch nicht, ich will nur eine Antwort." "Du weist die Antwort! Jetzt hör auf!!!" "Körperliche Nähe ist doch nichts Verwerfliches, oder? Und unter Ehepaaren schon gar nicht." Er beugte sich immer tiefer über mich und hielt erst inne, als seine Nasenspitze schon meine berührte. Ich atmete tief durch und schrie ihm entgegen: "RUNTER VON MIR!!!!!!!!" Er brach lachend auf mir zusammen und hielt mich nun mit beiden Armen umfangen. Ich konnte ihn treten und schlagen wie ich wollte, er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. Bald fehlte mir die Kraft mich zu wehren. Stattdessen weinte ich und schluchzte heftig. Er zog mich hoch in eine sitzende Position und versuchte mich zu trösten. "Oh, jetzt habe ich dich zum weinen gebracht. Es tut mir Leid, Mia! Hör bitte auf zu weinen." Er küsste meine Haare und wartete bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, dann erst löste er sich von mir. "Wieso hast du Angst? Ich habe dir gesagt das ich nichts tun werde was du nicht willst. Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben." "Wieso tust du mir das an?" "Ich tue dir nichts an. Ich würde es nie übers Herz bringen, dir weh zu tun." "Du bist betrunken!" "Nein." Er küsste mich als Beweis. Er hatte wirklich nichts getrunken, aber man schmeckte eine Süße- fast wie Honig. "Was hast du vor? Was soll das?" Er hatte mich zurück in die Kissen gedrückt und war wieder über mir. Er lächelte, denn meine Reaktion schien ihn sehr zu amüsieren. "Hör auf!" "Oh, jetzt ist Madam beleidigt, weil sie anscheinend keinen schönen Abend gehabt hat." "Ich hatte einen schönen Abend! Ich hab viel gelacht und Späßchen getrieben. DAS aber ist nicht mehr spaßig!" "Ich finde allein deinen Gesichtsausdruck schon amüsant! Ich jage doch nur!" "Du jagst? Achso du meinst wegen dem Lied?!" Er nickte grinsend. "Ich habe nicht alles das was ich sang so ernst genommen. Ich würde dich bitten von mir runter zu gehen!" "Wieso? Du bist so schön warm! Und mir ist kalt!" Er hatte, während ich sprach, mein Kleid von hinten aufgeschnürt und zog es jetzt halb runter. Schneller als ich reagieren konnte, legte er seinen Kopf auf meinen nackten Bauch. Er war wirklich kalt. Es fühlte sich erschreckend gut an ihn so nah und friedlich bei mir zu haben, also gestatte ich ihm, sich vertraut an mich zuschmiegen. Was hätte ich auch tun sollen? Er war sehr viel stärker als ich. Irgendwann war ich wohl eingeschlafen, denn als ich die Augen öffnete, fiel helles Licht durch mein Fenster. Ich schaute mich um und sah das Legolas immer noch eng bei mir lag. Ok, ich hatte ihm gestattet sich bei mir aufzuwärmen, aber nicht bei mir zu schlafen. Ich tippte ihm auf die Schulter und er hob müde den Kopf. Als wir uns so ansahen, mussten wir beide lachen, doch mein Lachen wich bald schrecklicher Scham. Ich lag da halbnackt und er auf mir drauf. Ich stieß ihn erschreckt von mir runter und schmiss ihn dabei auch gleich aus dem Bett. Der Sturz auf den harten Boden, hatte wohl seine Sinne wieder ins Leben zurückgerufen. Er stand auf und ging schnell ins Kaminzimmer, während ich versuchte mich in ein Laken einzuwickeln und dann mich anzog. Als ich ins Kaminzimmer kam, stand er vor dem Kamin. Ich trat an seine Seite und schaute ihn immer noch etwas beschämt an, als er sich zu mir drehte und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Er gab mir das Gefühl mich für nichts was gestern geschehen war, rechtfertigen zu müssen. Ich wich nicht zurück, es war nur kurz, aber so langsam gefiel mir seine Gesellschaft und seine Art mich immer wieder total zu verwirren. "Oh Gott, ich muss ja heute zum Schneider, die Sachen anprobieren, ach du heiliges, das hatte ich total vergessen!" Schnell band ich mir die Haare zusammen und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Legolas. Callisto sah mich erstaunt an, als ich mit Legolas im Schlepptau in die Halle kam, doch sein Erstaunen verwandelte sich bald in ein hämisches Grinsen. "Hat er bei dir geschlafen?" "Er hat mich lediglich geweckt." "Eine Dienerin erzählte mir, dass ihr gestern zusammen ins Zimmer gegangen wäret, und eine Andere das Legolas heute Nacht nicht in seinem Zimmer war!" "Tratsch und Klatsch. Seit wann schenkst du meinen Worten keinen Glauben mehr?" "Ich meine ja nur so, es ist letztendlich deine Entscheidung." "Was ist am Ende meine Entscheidung?" "Ob du ihn die Nacht bei dir behältst." "Ich glaube nicht über was ich mich mit dir hier unterhalte! Erstens es ist meine Entscheidung, und zweitens weißt du genau das dass nie zu Debatte stand, das er die Nacht über bei mir bleibt!" "Aber wo soll der Prinz denn gewesen sein, wenn nicht bei dir, Schwesterherz?" "Das geht mich nichts an und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Er ist erwachsen, er kann Tun und Lassen was er will." "Ich weiß was zwischen euch läuft, Mini. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Er war letzte Nacht bei dir, und das weißt du. Ich verlange keine Rechtfertigung von dir. Es ist dein Leben, tu damit was du willst, aber wenn du es tust, lüg mich nicht an!" "Halte bitte deine Gedanken im Zaum, was die Dinge zwischen mir und ihm anbelangt!" "Ach Mia, wieso leugnest du es auch noch. Ich glaube jeder hier kann sich vorstellen was passiert ist." "Es ist nichts passiert. Du siehst ihn ja noch in einem Stück. Hätte er mich auch nur angefasst, hätte ich ihn getötet! Das weißt du! Du bist so fies zu mir, immer sagst du so was!" "Hört auf euch zu streiten, Kinder! Egal was letzte Nacht zwischen Mia und Legolas geschehen ist, ist hier jetzt nicht Thema", Vaters Stimme klang ärgerlich, aber schon bald änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in ein stolzes Lächeln. "Halt dich da raus!" Brüllten wir beide ihm entgegen, darauf drehte er sich von uns ab, und murmelte etwas von "Immer nur Ärger mit den Kindern". "Wie kannst du nur? Immer denkst du gleich an so was! Er stand heute morgen vor der Tür und hat mich vor dem zu spät kommen gerettet. Oh nein, ich muss zum Schneider! Und wir sprechen uns später noch!" Mit diesen Worten lief ich aus der Halle und Richtung Dorf. Ich hinterließ viele verdutzte Leute, einen wütenden Callisto und einen etwas beschämten Legolas. Doch Legolas sagte nichts darüber was letzte Nacht geschehen war, gut so, wir würden uns sowieso noch früh genug etwas von unseren Vätern anhören müssen. ******************************Ende des 4. Kapitels*************************************************** Oh oh, jetzt haben wir schon einen Geschwisterstreit! Also so langsam wird's ja hart! Aber das beste kommt noch! Ich versprechs! 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5 Ich klopfte an die Tür und trat schnell in die warme Schneiderstube ein. Hier standen überall gemütliche Sessel und ein Feuer brannte im Kamin. "Da seid ihr ja endlich, Lady Mia! Wir haben euch schon erwartet!" Schon kam eine Schneiderin auf mich zu, hob meine Arme hob und war schon am Maß nehmen. "Mia, da bist du ja endlich!" Aus einem anderen Zimmer hörte ich Linara. Als die Schneiderin mich wieder frei gegeben hatte um Stoff zuholen, trat ich in das Zimmer in dem Linara auf einem kleinen Sockel stand, immer huschte eine Schneiderin um sie herum und steckte das Kleid ab. "Was meinst du? Denkst du es wird Menior gefallen? Es soll ihm die Sprache verschlagen!" "Wenn es ihm die Sprache verschlagen soll, dann lass doch einfach ein paar Knöpfe offen!" "Du bist immer so zynisch! Du gibst dir ja auch keine Mühe Legolas zu gefallen!" "Entweder ich gefalle ihm so wie ich bin, oder er soll es einfach akzeptieren! Ich kümmere mich nicht so darum, was andere Leute von mir glauben!" "Ach Mia! Die Leute reden viel. Du musst versuchen ihm eine gute Ehefrau zu sein und ihm seine Wünsche von den Augen ablesen! Wenn du etwas für ihn tust, tut auch er etwas für dich!" Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen. "Du bist verrückt, Linara!" Mehr konnte ich auch schon gar nicht mehr sagen, denn ich wurde von der Schneiderin, die den Stoff geholt hatte, am Arm gepackt und in ein anderes Zimmer geschleppt. Nun stand ich auch auf so einem Sockel und ich musste schon fast über mich selbst lachen, wie das aussehen musste. Überall huschte die Schneiderin hin und steckte das lange, weiße Kleid, das ich zur Hochzeit in drei Tagen tragen sollte, ab. Ich dachte daran was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war und musst lächeln. Er war nicht betrunken gewesen, aber es war mir definitiv so vorgekommen. Dieser Streit mit Callisto, oh ich hätte ihn umbringen können, er war unnötig gewesen, das wusste ich, aber es war empörend was er sich da wieder vorstellte! Was stellte er sich eigentlich vor? Ich und Legolas in einem Zimmer, in einem Bett ... ! Mir stockte der Atem, oh Gott dieses Schwein! Aber ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste es mir vorstellen, ganz genau, oh halleluja, das kann er nicht gedacht haben, oder doch?????????? Das Entsetzen stand mir ins Gesicht geschrieben, ich konnte mich erst wieder fassen, als Linara ins Zimmer kam. "Mia geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte sie besorgt. Ich war immer noch weiß, oh Gott ich würde ihn umbringen! Aber ich nickte nur. Ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht von seinen Vorstellungen lassen, er dachte das ich und Legolas..., wirklich, oh das ist so erniedrigend von seinem eigenen Bruder mit so etwas angeklagt zu werden! Ich habe nichts gegen Legolas, aber das ich mit ihm ins Bett gehen würde, das war die Höhe! Oh Gott das muss man sich vorstellen. Meine, wie ich zugeben muss, schmutzige Fantasie tat dann Teil auch noch dabei und ...., nein, das durfte nicht war sein! "Mia, hey Kleine, ist was?" Linara fuchtelte mit ihrem Händen vor meinen Augen rum, als ob sie mich aus einem Tagtraum wecken wolle. Wohl eher ein Alptraum, dachte ich im Geheimen. "Mir geht es gut, ich habe nur realisiert das die Hochzeit schon in drei Tagen ist", log ich. Sie würde die Wahrheit noch früh genug erfahren. "Ja das ist sie, in drei Tagen wirst du den heiligen Bund eingehen! Und du wirst wunderbar in dem Hochzeitskleid aussehen und es wird so toll werden! Und wag es ja nicht ein trauriges Gesicht zu machen! Es ist deine Hochzeit mit Legolas!" Musste sie mich schon wieder daran erinnern, das ich diesen Elb heiraten musste? Und was würde Callisto für ein Gesicht machen, wenn ich dort vorne Stand vor dem Altar? Würde er sich freuen, oder schmutzig lächeln, oder würde er versuchen mich da rauszuholen? "ICH WILL NICHT HEIRATEN!!!", hätte ich am liebsten geschrieen, aber ich ließ es. Ich musste mich beherrschen! Es war Hochzeit, genau, aber vorher hatten Braut und Bräutigam noch ihren Junggesellenabend. Legolas würde mit seinen Freunden feiern und ich mit meinen. Und wir würden Flaschendrehen spielen und ich würde mich quer durch die Gesellschaft küssen. Vielleicht würde ich dann auch Lyro küssen. Oh wenn ich an ihn dachte, da würde ich m liebsten sofort zu ihm reiten und mich dort verstecken. Lyro war immer schon meine bester Freund gewesen und wir gingen sehr offenherzig miteinander um. Das beinhaltete Küssen, Berührungen usw. . Alles natürlich nur freundschaftlich. Aber mancher Beobachter hatte uns schon für ein Paar gehalten. Lyro durfte mich anfassen wo er wollte, das hatte ich ihm erlaubt. Mal ganz ehrlich, er kannte jede Faser meines Körpers auswendig, er hatte mich fast entjungfert , und da sollte er mich nicht überall anfassen dürfen? Aber bei allem was er tat war er so lieb. Er kümmerte sich um mich wenn ich krank war, jeden Frühling am Valentinstag schenkte er mir einen Strauss Blumen, er war etwas wie ein Familienmitglied, auch wenn mein Vater ihn nie als dieses anerkennen würde. Außerdem war er auch Callistos guter Freund und so erfuhr ich manchmal Dinge von ihm, die mir Callisto sonst um keinen Preis gesagt hätte. Lyro, ja er würde Abwechslung hierher bringen. "Ich bin fertig, MyLady!" Die Schneiderin riss mich aus meinen Träumen. "Äh, wie?... Achso, ja danke!" "Wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken, Mia?", fragte mich Linara auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss. "Ach, ich muss dauernd über die Hochzeit nachdenken, aber es ist egal!" Ich versuchte so unbekümmert zu klingen wie es nur ging. "Wenn du doch noch jemanden brauchst mit dem du reden kannst, ich werde immer für dich da sein." "Danke, aber mir geht es gut!" "Das Angebot steht!" Da wurde sie auch schon von Menior in Empfang genommen. Ich sah Legolas am Fuße der Treppe gegen das Geländer lehnen und in meine Richtung schauen. Ich ging zu ihm hin. "Mein Vater und deiner erwarten uns!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, und sprang leichtfüßig die Treppe hoch. Ich folgte ihm in den großen Saal. An dem runden Tisch saßen König Tranduil und Vater und blickten auf als wir eintraten. Wir setzten uns wortlos hin. König Tranduil nickte und (ausnahmsweise) ergriff mein Vater das Wort. "Ich bin froh darüber das ihr euch auf Anhieb so gut versteht und würde mich freuen, da wird sich auch Tranduil anschließen, bald, aber ihr könnt euch ruhig noch Zeit damit lassen, meine Enkelkinder in den Armen halten zu dürfen." Ich rollte die Augen gen Himmel, schon wieder dieses Thema. "Ich möchte hier mal eines klar stellen, Vater", meine Stimme klang etwas ärgerlich und genervt "ich verstehe mich gut mit Legolas, freundschaftlich allerdings, und ich will dir ja nicht deine Hoffnung zerstören aber, so schnell wirst du keine Enkelkinder haben, denn das werde ich nicht zulassen!" Legolas nickte, damit man sehen konnte das er genauso dachte. "Und was ist dann gestern zwischen euch geschehen? Callisto´s Meinung habt ihr ja heute Morgen gehört." Mein Vater wurde auch langsam ärgerlich, oder waren es nur zerstörte Hoffnung oder ein angenagtes Ego? "Wenn du es wissen willst, kannst du ja Callisto fragen!" Oh ich muss zugeben ich klang ein wenig zynisch. Ich stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in mein Zimmer. **********************************Ende Kapitel 5**************************************************** Ok, wer meint er hätte sich jetzt eine Meinung über diese Geschichte gemacht, bei dem würde ich mich freuen wenn er/sie mir mailen würde. Und was es so genaueres mit der Fast-Entjungferung auf sich hat, erfahrt ihr dann am Jungesellenabend! Also wer Kritik hat, schleunigst zu mir! Natürlich auch die Mails derjenigen die meinen sie könnten mir den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte aus den Händen nehmen und mir die nächsten Kapitel diktieren, für Anregungen bin ich immer zu haben! Ich geh jetzt schlafen, Gute Nacht! *Einschlaf* 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6 Oh, Vaters Gesicht hätte ich gerne gesehen! Enkelkinder, von mir und Legolas! Tztztztz, der war doch total durchgedreht! Nein, niemals! Ich war oben in meinem Zimmer und machte ein Boxtraining gegen die Wand, wie ich es öfters tat, wenn Callisto keine Lust zum Training oder er einfach keine Zeit hatte. Man konnte keine Fortschritte machen, aber die angestaute Anspannung und überschüssige Energie sehr gut loswerden. Ich schlug auf die Wand ein wie eine Geisteskranke. AHHHHHHHHH! Wie konnte er nur denken das...! Mich lies der Streit mit Callisto nicht los. Er war mir heute morgen so verändert vorgekommen. Eingeschnappt, eifersüchtig und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere auch etwas verletzt. Wieso war er verletzt? Nur weil ich mich mit Legolas doch noch einigermaßen verstand? Oder warum? Ich beschloss ihn zu fragen und so ging ich in sein Zimmer. Ich klopfte, die Tür stand offen, so trat ich einfach ein, ohne auf sein "Herein" zu warten. Er hatte mir gegenüber auch noch nie Manieren gezeigt, wieso sollte ICH jetzt anfangen? Sein Zimmer war so ähnlich wie meins und daher verlief ich mich in den Räumen auch nicht, als ich nach ihm suchte. Ich hörte Wassergeplätscher und so ging ich ins Bad. Dort saß er zurückgelehnt in der Badewanne und hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch ich wusste das er mich bemerkt hatte. "Was willst du?" Er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen. "Dich fragen was heute morgen los war!" "Nichts war, ich habe dich nur gebeten mich nicht anzulügen!" "Dafür hast du aber ganz schön überreagiert!" "Hm, das kann man sehen wie man will." "Du meinst wohl, das kann MANN so sehen wie er will, aber ich verstehe es nicht!" "Was verstehst du nicht?" Ok, so kam ich nicht weiter bei ihm. "Warum du so einen Mist heute morgen geschwatzt hast! Als ob ich mit Legolas ins Bett gehen würde! Für was hälst du mich eigentlich?" "MIA! Jetzt hör auf dich dumm zu stellen! Ihr ward gestern Nacht zusammen! Ich weiß es,... hör auf zu lügen, ich bin nicht böse darüber", langsam klang er genervt. "So scheint es mir aber! Ja wir waren zusammen, aber es ist nichts passiert! Verdammt, wieso musstest du mich heute morgen in so eine Lage bringen vor den ganzen Leuten?" Auch ich klang nicht mehr ganz so ruhig. "In was für eine Lage denn?", fragte er nun, wirklich interessiert und schaute mich dabei mit seinen schönen braunen Augen an. "Oh, du weißt genau was ich meine! Wieso musstest du mich vor all diesen hohen Personen so zur Rede stellen, und mich hinstellen, als ob ich ein kleines unwissendes Kind wäre!?" "Es hat dir noch niemals was ausgemacht was andere von dir dachten. Wieso jetzt?" "AHHHHH, vergiss es! Ich bin es leid mich von dir verarschen zu lassen!" Ich stürmte aus dem Bad und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als er mich am Arm packte und mich zu sich umdrehte. "Wieso? SAG ES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ich war erschreckt, wann hatte er mich das letzte mal so angeschrieen? Ich wusste es nicht mehr, es war schon bestimmt 1000 Jahre her. Er stand da, ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt und starrte mich wutentbrannt an. Ich wollte mich losreißen, doch er hielt meinen Arm mit einem Druck, das ich fürchtete er würde brechen. "Was soll das?", fragte ich verängstlicht. "Sag mir warum du dich darum scherst was diese Leute von dir denken!", donnerte er los. "Las mich los, ich habe Angst", meine Stimmer war nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Oh Gott, wäre Lyro oder Legolas doch jetzt hier! Wird er mich schlagen? Nein, dafür würde mein Vater ihn umbringen, wenn er mir was antat. Doch ich sah wie er sich wieder etwas beruhigte, meinen Arm lockere fasste und wieder ein Stück von mir weg trat. Doch das minderte meine Angst kein bisschen. "Ich will wissen was mit dir los ist, Mia. Du benimmst dich komisch seit dieser Typ dir so nahe ist. Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder." Seine Stimme zitterte und war nicht besonders laut, sodass ich mich anstrengen musste etwas zu verstehen. "Ich....ich....weiß nicht was los ist", stammelte ich. "Was ist gestern Nachte passiert?" "Ihm war kalt und so ist er eng bei mir eingeschlafen, weil er sagte ich wäre so warm." "Hattest du deine Kleider an?" "Er hatte mein Kleid halb hinunter gezogen." "Wart ihr betrunken?" "Er nicht, ich hatte nur ein bisschen getrunken." "Woher willst du wissen das er nicht betrunken war?" "Weil er mich geküsst hat." Er stand fassungslos da. ***************************************Ende Kapitel 6*************************************************** Also, vielleicht habe ich bei meinem letzten Kommentar etwas zu hart geklungen, und nun könnten einige sauer auf mich sein, also, Entschuldigt wenn ich manchmal etwas gemein werde. Vielleicht sollte ich es auch mal mit Boxtraining gegen die Wand versuchen?! Lieber nicht, Papi bringt mich um wenn er schon wieder renovieren muss. Jaja! Ich weiß es sind in diesem Kapitel keine großen Handlungen, aber ich muss das ganze etwas in die Länge ziehen um später auf ungefähr 25 Kapitel zu kommen! Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Freut euch da wird's lustig! *G* 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 Wir standen immer noch in seinem Zimmer, aber als ich ihm sagte das Legolas mich geküsst habe, entglitten ihm sämtliche Gesichtszüge und jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. "Wolltest du es?" Er war immer noch geschockt, hatte seine Emotionen aber wieder einigermaßen im Griff. "Ich...ich....ich weiß nicht, ob... ich...ich bin so verwirrt", stotterte ich nun los. "Was heißt hier du weißt nicht ob du es wolltest?! Wolltest du ihn auch küssen, hast du es womöglich schon getan oder was ist los? Ja oder Nein??" "Ich...ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß im Moment gar nichts mehr so richtig! Und eben hat Papa noch angefangen wegen Enkelkindern und so! Ich verstehe doch selbst nicht was los ist!" Mir standen schon die Tränen in den Augen, alles nur wegen diesen Männern! IMMER SIND ES DIE MÄNNER!!! Immer muss man sich wegen ihnen aufregen und dann ist man auch noch so hilflos! "ENKELKINDER??? WIE KOMMT ER DENN JETZT AUF ENKELKINDER? ICH VERSUCHE HIER EINIGERMAßEN DEINE EHRE ZURETTEN UND ER DENKT AN ENKELKINDER!!!!!!!!!" Er konnte sich schon immer sehr gut über Vater aufregen. Komisch von seinem Schock hatte er sich schnell erholt und jetzt brüllte er schon wieder. Aber dieses Mal Gott sei Dank nicht über mich. "Meine Ehre retten??? Was meinst du?", fragte ich als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte in einem neugierigen Ton. "Ich kann dich doch nicht einem hormonüberschüssigem, vorpubertären Elben überlassen! Bei dem brennen doch sämtliche Sicherungen durch, wenn er mal ne Frau nackt sieht!" Er kann sich gut über Vater aufregen, aber anscheinend noch besser über Legolas. "...Und wie man(n) ja sagen muss, siehst du ganz gut aus und ich will nicht das dieser sexgeile Idiot unbedingt in deiner Nähe ist!" "Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass er mir nichts abgucken würde, er wäre ja mein Verlobter!" "Aber ich denke nun anders darüber! Spätestens seit gestern Abend, als ich seinen Blick nach unserer kleinen Show gesehen hab!" "Was für ein Blick? Jetzt blick ich nicht mehr durch!? Was meinst du???" "Es war einer dieser "Könnte-ich-nur- an-seiner-Stelle-sein-Blick"!" Sollte das jetzt heißen, das Legolas sich in mich verknallt hatte???? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, oder doch???????????? "Ach quatsch! Er wollte nicht an deiner Stelle sein und mich küssen, du redest Mist!" "Ach ja??? Woher willst du wissen das er dich nicht küssen will?" "Ich hab doch eben noch mit ihm geredet! Als Vater und Thranduil über Enkelkinder sprachen, hat er auch genickt, als ich Vaters Hoffnungen auf Enkelkinder einfach zu Boden geschmettert habe!" "Nur das er keine Kinder will, heißt noch lange nicht das er nicht mit dir ins Bett will!" "Du siehst Gespenster!" Damit stürmte ich raus. Ich musste raus hier schnell, am besten wieder in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und schloss die Tür meines Zimmers ab. Ich ließ mich langsam an der Wand hinabgleiten, bis ich mit angezogenen Beinen und dem Kopf auf den Knien da saß. Das konnte nicht sein, oder doch? Wenn es so war wieso brach dann eine Welt für mich zusammen. Zuhause in Fanalas waren auch jede Menge Männer in mich verknallt, und? Ich hatte mich noch nie drum gekümmert. Ich hatte mich auch noch nie um die Meinung anderer geschert, außer der von Lyro. Lyro, .... ah ein wohliges Gefühl machte sich augenblicklich in mir breit, als ich an ihn dachte. Lyro, der große Typ mit den dunklen, kurzen Haaren, kastanienbraunen Augen und diesem Lächeln das einem die Knie wie Pudding werden ließ. Oh, schon stellten sich alle meine Nackenhärchen auf. Aber es gab auch andere Sachen an Lyro, dieses dreckig, fiese Grinsen, dass sich von einem Ohr zum anderen spannt, dieses wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen, wenn er sich mit Callisto gestritten hatte, seine großen Hände, obwohl ich beim näherem Nachdenken eher auf Pranken plädieren würde, die eine sehr gefährliche Waffe im Zweikampf waren. Ja ich hatte schon mal seine Fäuste in meinem Gesicht gespürt, tja Training mit Lyro war wohl doch gefährlicher als mit Callisto. Ich erinnere mich noch lebhaft wie Linara Lyro zusammengeschissen hat, als ich gestützt von ihm und Callisto heimgekommen bin, weil die beiden mich beim Training so zugerichtet hatten, dass ich nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft gehen konnte. Sie hatte es sogar Vater gesagt, der wollte Lyro dann in den Kerker sperren lassen, aber ICH bin wie immer dazwischen gegangen. Dieses Training war wohl das härteste was mir jemals passiert war. Die Heiler meines Vaters haben mich eine Woche lang wieder einigermaßen zusammengeflickt, ich trage heute aber nur noch eine Narbe knapp unter meinem Bauchnabel, der letzte Rest der Verletzungen. Doch an diesem Tag habe ich gemerkt wie stark vereinte Kräfte seien können, auch wenn die beiden diese mir nicht unbedingt mit einem Beispiel an meinem Körper hätten vorführen müssen. Die Narbe hat die Form einer Mondsichel und mein Name heißt von meiner Sprache übersetzt: Mia= Kind des Mondes. Wiedermal ein Beispiel dafür, dass mein Vater bei meiner Geburt wohl bekifft oder besoffen war. Nun ja man kann es ihm auch nicht übel nehmen, hätte ich ein Kind wie mich, würde ich mich grad aus dem Fenster stürzen. Apropos Kind, würde, nur mal angenommen, ich mit Legolas ein Kind zeugen, wäre dann das Kind auch so ausgeglichen wie er oder so widerspenstig wie ich? Oder ein Gemisch aus uns beiden? Oh Gott, weg mit diesen Gedanken! Weg, husch, husch! Raus aus meinem Kopf! Aber da soll noch einer etwas den Satz "Zwei Seelen leben in meiner Brust" (Anm. der Autorin: Verurteilt mich nicht! Ich weiß nicht wie das richtig heißt!) sagen. Nun aber mal Schluss, ich werde mit Legolas kein Kind zeugen, also brauch ich mir darüber auch keine Gedanken zu machen. Gott, was bildet sich Vater eigentlich ein?! Enkelkinder! Und das auch noch möglichst bald! Meine Meinung: Vater und Thranduil haben ne Schraube locker! Ich musste mich erst mal hinlegen, das war zuviel gewesen, die ganze Aufregung und der Streit. Moment mal! Hinlegen ? Ich sprang sofort wieder aus dem Bett, wo ich mich grade so schön draufgeschmissen hatte. Was war mit mir los? Seit wann legte ich mich Vormittags ins Bett um meine Ruhe zu haben??? Ich war eine Kriegerin, da wird mittags nicht geschlafen! Halleluja ich werde ja schon wie Linara, war mein erster Gedanke. Raus, raus, so schnell wie möglich. Und schon war ich aus dem Zimmer. Ich lief lange Zeit durch die Gänge ohne ein richtiges Ziel, als ich plötzlich vor Legolas´ Tür stand. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, also klopfte ich höflich und wartete, aber nichts geschah, ich klopfte noch mal, immer noch nichts, so trat ich ein. Ich musste es zugeben, seine Räume waren sehr viel größer. Tja, es hätte mich auch nicht gewundert, wenn jedes der drei Elbensprößlinge einen eigenen Flügel des Palastes beansprucht hätten. Ich stand in, wenn ich das richtig deutete, einer großen Bibliothek mit hohen Regalen, die vollgestopft mit Büchern waren. Also würde das mögliche Kind vielleicht auch noch ein Bücherwurm sein, na klasse. "Legolas?????????" Nichts. "Bist du da???" Wieder nichts. Ich wollte schon wieder gehen, als ich ein kleines Buch auf dem Schreibtisch am Fenster entdeckte. Meine Neugier war nicht mehr zu stoppen. Langsam ging ich auf den Schreibtisch zu und sah mir das Buch genauer an. "Tagebuch" stand auf dem Buchdeckel. Nein das durfte ich nicht, ich konnte doch nicht einfach sein Tagebuch lesen?! Aber seit wann führten Elbenprinzen Tagebücher? Was hatten sie denn so wichtiges aufzuschreiben? Welche Geheimnisse trauten sie den Büchern an? Jetzt war es vorbei mit dem guten Geist, ich musste in dem Buch mal kurz stöbern. Ich schlug eine Seite auf und las das Datum obendrüber, das war der Tag an dem wir angereist waren. Dort stand: Liebes Tagebuch! Heute sind unsere Verlobten eingetroffen, Menior hat sich sagenhaft an seine neue "Freundin" rangeschmissen. Bei Elbereth, wie konnte Vater für ihn nur eine solche Schrulle aussuchen?! Doch als ich dieses Wesen sah, dass mir versprochen ist, ruhten meine Gedanken nicht mehr auf Menior und Linara. Dieses wunderschöne Wesen, mit einem Engel zu vergleichen, mit den braunen glatten und seidigen Haaren und den tiefen braunen Augen. Mit dieser Ausstrahlung die ganz Lorién und die hohe Herrin Galadriel in den Schatten stellt. Mit nichts zu vergleichen. Und von so freiem Geiste, wie eine verspielte Katze, die es doch nicht scheut ihre Krallen zu zeigen. Mit einer Redegewandtheit, die selbst Lord Elrond nicht übertreffen würde. Und mit ihrem großen Bruder als Aufpasser! Argh! Wieso um elberethswillen ist er ihr so nah und ich so fern? - Stop mal, hatte er grad gesagt: "von so einer schönheit" und "wie eine verspielte Katze" und "ihrem großen Bruder als Aufpasser" ???? War hier aufgeschrieben, dass er sich hoffnungslos am ersten Tag unserer Begegnung in mich verliebt hatte? War hier aufgeschrieben das er Callisto aus dem Weg haben wollte um freien Zugang auf mich zu haben? War hier wirklich geschrieben, dass er überhaupt nichts gegen die Hochzeit mit mir einzuwenden hatte, sich sogar schon freute???? Das kann doch nicht sein! - Heute Abend in diesem weißen Hauch von nichts, wie wunderbar sie aussah, einfach atemberaubend! Doch diese eingebildete Kuh von ihrer Schwester hat dieses zarte Wesen traurig gestimmt, so dass sie einige Tränen um nichts und wieder nichts verloren hatte! Ich hätte ihr am liebsten den Hals umgedreht, dieser Zicke von einer Verlobten meines Bruders! Doch es waren nicht meine Arme, in denen dieses reine Wesen, die den Namen Mia trägt, Schutz suchte. Es waren die Arme ihres Bruders Callisto. Auch Elben werden von Eifersucht nicht verschont, so auch ich nicht. Tiefere Liebe als ich sie empfinde, seit dieses göttliche Wesen in meine Welt kam, kann es doch gar nicht geben, oder? Legolas "OH MEIN GOTT!!!!!!", etwas anderes konnte ich nicht denken. "Weg hier!", befahl eine Stimmer in meinem Kopf. Ja genau, weg hier schnell, bevor er zurückkommt! Ich schlug das Buch zu, doch da bemerkte ich wie sich ein paar Arme um meine Hüften schlangen und mich sanft an einen Körper hinter mir drückten. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, ich war wie gelehmt. *****************************Ende Kapitel 7***************************************************************** Ja, ihr seht es ja, jetzt geht es richtig zur Sache, oder auch nicht!? Na ja, mal gucken was sich mein kleines, krankes Hirn fürs nächste Kapitel ausdenkt. Nun starte ich hier mal ne Umfrage: Wer ist dafür dass Lyro Mia am Junggesellenabend flachlegt? Schreibt mir was ihr dazu sagt, oder irgendetwas, was ihr auf dem Herzen habt! Aber bitte holt mich mit euren Mails aus der totalen Vereinsamungen raus! H.e.g.g.g.s.m.d.l *knuddel euch um* Murmel 


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 Wie blöd war ich eigentlich? Legolas Tagebuch zu lesen, in dem sein wohl größtes Geheimnis aufgeschrieben war, was der Fakt war, dass er sich in mich verliebt hatte, und sich dann auch noch von ihm erwischen zu lassen. "Entschuldige, das.... das wollte ich nicht", stotterte ich, mit dem Rücken immer noch an seiner Brust. Er umfasste meine Hüften nur fester und zog mich noch näher an sich, wenn das überhaupt noch ging. Ich konnte seinen Atem ganz nah bei meinem Ohr spüren und hielt die Luft an. Wie konnte er einfach so reinkommen, sich an mich ranschleichen ohne das ich es bemerkte und mich dann auch noch so hilflos machen? Wie vertieft war ich nur in das Buch gewesen? Wieso war ich überhaupt hierher gekommen? "Ich bin dir nicht böse, wenn ich es mir überlege, hast du mir sogar einen Gefallen getan; mir die schweren Worte abgenommen um es dir zu erklären. Ich will mehr als nur Freundschaft von dir Mia!" Oh mist, er war so nah bei mir. Er wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort, aber als ich nach ein paar Minuten des Dastehens nichts gesagt hatte, wandte er sich meinem Hals zu. Er fuhr mit seinen Lippen sanft darüber und dann weiter zu meinen Schultern, wo er erst mal mein Hemd von den Schultern zog. Hatte der Typ sie noch alle? Wir standen in seinem Zimmer die Tür war wahrscheinlich immer noch angelehnt, so dass jede Dienerin hätte herein kommen können, und er befummelt mich einfach?! "Die Tür ist verriegelt, niemand wird uns stören!" Konnte dieser Elb auch noch Gedanken lesen? Aber mein überraschtes Gesicht schien er überhaupt nicht bemerken und küsste meine Schulter einfach weiter. "Ich habe immer noch nichts von dir gehört, was ist Mia?", flüsterte er an meinem Ohr. "Ni... Nichts ist, was sollte sein?", meine Stimmer zitterte, ich wandte mich nicht um als ich mit ihm sprach, wenn man das überhaupt sprechen nennen konnte. "Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und nun will ich wissen was mit dir ist!" Seine Stimme klang immer noch ruhig. Ich wusste nicht was mich zu den nächsten Worten trieb: "Wirst du dein Versprechen halten?" Ich erinnerte mich noch ganz genau an die letzte Nacht und auch an seine Worte. Er würde mir nicht wehtun hatte er gesagt. "Ja!" Ich entspannte mich in seiner Umarmung und erlaubte ihm somit weiter zu tun was er wollte. Ich sah ihn immer noch nicht an, aber ich konnte sein Lächeln deutlich spüren. Doch plötzlich ließ er mich aus der Umarmung, fasste meine Schultern und drehte mich zu sich herum. Gott, diese aquamarin blauen Augen. Er sah mir fest in die Augen, konnte aber nichts entdecken, was sich gegen ihn werte. Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, was würde jetzt geschehen? Meine Frage beantwortet, als er mich sanft auf die Lippen küsste. Eigentlich sah er ja gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, aber Lyro sah besser aus. Was hatte ich bloß für einen Narren an Lyro gefressen, dass ich sogar dann an ihn dachte, wenn ich im Begriff war mit einem anderen ins Bett zu gehen?! Aber nun lenkte Legolas meine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ich konnte nicht anders als seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Das schien ihm zu gefallen und er kam gleich wieder näher an mich heran, wieder seine Arme um meine Hüften geschlungen. Dass musste ausgesehen haben, er war schließlich ein ganzes Stück größer als ich! Nur eine kleine unaufmerksame Minute mit Gedanken verschwendet und ehe ich mich versah, hatte er mich hochgehoben und trug mich auf den Händen in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Callisto hatte ja schon gesagt das er fände das Legolas "sexgeil" wäre, aber ich wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass dieser hübschen Milchbubi mich einfach so packen würde und mich in sein, wenn ich ihn wirklich heiraten sollte, dann "unser", Schlafzimmer trug. Ich sah, dass das Bett mit einer roten Samttagsdecke versehen war, auf der groß das Wappen von Düsterwalds Königsfamilie, aber auch, oh Schreck lass nach, das Wappen meiner Familie aufgestickt war. "Darf ich euch herumführen MyLady?", fragte Legolas mit aufgesetztem höflichen Ton, lächelte mich kurz aber bestimmt an und fuhr mit seinen Ausführungen fort. "Da hätten wir das Schlafzimmer, mit dem großen aus Ahornholz gemachten Bett, das sich vorzüglich für einen friedlichen, erholsamen Schlaf eignet." Und leise mir ins Ohr flüsternd: "Aber auch noch für andere Zwecke zu gebrauchen!" und dann wieder mit lauter Stimmer: "Wünschen MyLady es mal auszuprobieren?" Ok, er wollte spielen, dann spiele ich halt mit! "Ich weiß nicht, was soll ich ALLEINE in so einem großen Bett?" Wieso ermunterte ich ihn auch noch dazu? Wollte ich das denn nicht verhindern? Oder gar, wollte ich ihn denn nicht genauso wie er mich? "Niemand hat davon gesprochen, dass ihr es alleine ausprobieren sollt!" Lächelnd legte er mich aufs Bett ab, und setzte sich neben mich, dann begann er wieder mich zu küssen und ich musste ob ich nun wollte oder nicht mitmachen. Doch nach einigen Minuten wurden seine Küsse fordernder, intensiver und er konnte seine Hände nicht mehr stillhalten. Seine Hände waren überall, unter meinem Hemd, meine Beine entlang streichend, so als wollte er jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers kennen lernen. Er ermutigte mich nun auch das Gleiche bei ihm zu tun. Langsam schoben sich meine Hände unter sein Hemd, dass er nur halb zugeknöpft hatte, er war so warm, ich konnte sein Herz schlagen fühlen. Ich blieb bei der Stelle mit der Hand, wo ich sein Herz fühlen konnte, und küsste ihn nun auch intensiver als vorher. Er schob mich zurück auf die Matratze und legte sich auf mich. Er erkundete mit seiner Zunge meinen Mundraum, und ich tat es ihm gleich. So lagen wir bestimmt eine viertel Stunde da, lösten uns nur selten voneinander um Luft zu holen; bis er versuchte mir mein Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Ich half ihm ein bisschen und schon lag ich wieder halbnackt vor ihm. Er ließ von mir ab um mich zu mustern, danach dann ziemlich dreckig zu grinsen und sich dann selbst das Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Dann beugte er sich wieder über mich und küsste mich lange. Seine Hände fuhren an meiner Seite entlang, an meinem Busen etwas zu grob rankamen und ich merklich zusammenzuckte. Sofort, als wollte er sich entschuldigen, küsste er mich wieder sanfter und ging auch wieder etwas behutsamer mit mir um. Er verlagerte seine Küsse weiter nach unten; meinen Hals und meine Schulter entlang, weiter in die Richtung meines Busens, wo noch immer seine Hände ruhten. (Anm. der Autorin: So erst mal Stop! Falls hier jetzt Leute lesen sollten die unter 12, wollen wir mal großzügig sein, sind, bitte ich diese aufzuhören! Nicht das ihr mich später verklagt! Für alle anderen Weiter!) Ich schloss die Augen und wartete auf seine nächste Aktion, die auch sofort kam. *************************Ende Kapitel 8************************************************************** Ich weiß ich bin schrecklich! Immer an solchen Stellen aufhören! Aber mal ganz ehrlich, wenn hier wirklich noch Kinder unter 12 sind, kann ich doch nicht einfach weiter machen oder? Das wäre ein Verstoß gegen das Jugendschutzgesetz! Sagt mal wollt ihr dann lieber ne Jugendfreie Version? Oder soll ich so weitermachen? Mailt mir! *bussi* murmel 


	9. Kapitel 9Jugendfreie Version

Kapitel 9 (Jugendfreie Version) Disclaimer: Alles bekannte gehört Tolkien, alles was euch fremd vorkommt ist mein Besitz! @leve-chan: ich veröffentliche die story noch auf www.bloominius- fanfics.de, da gibts dann auch die original version dieses kapitels! @Vinyaa.... @Laureliel thanks, for the review! Ich hoffe euch gefälls auch weiterhin!  
  
Er war so zärtlich, so unglaublich zärtlich, dass es mir den verstand raubte. Und alles was er tat, tat er langsam. Ich wollte ihn, und doch war er so verdammt vorsichtig! Das trieb mich fast in den Wahnsinn. Wieso quälte er mich so?! Wieso konnte er nicht endlich zur Sache kommen? Ich stöhnte die ganze Zeit wie von Sinnen, und wand mich unter ihm. Was tat mir dieser Elb an?! War ich jetzt total irre? Mich auf einen Elben einzulassen? Anscheinend, aber wer bei diesen Berührungen nicht nachgab, war, wie ich meinte, selber schuld! Wir verbrachten die gesamte Nacht zusammen. Nach unser beider Höhepunkt, schlief ich mit einem Seufzer erschöpft ein.  
  
-------------------------------------Ende Kapitel 9 (Jugendfreie Version)--- -------------------------  
  
Hm, sehr kurz, aber wie gesagt, die Vollversion gibts nur unter www.bloominius-fanfics.de ! Sorry, aber das kann ich hier net veröffentlichen! 


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10 "Der Morgen danach" Ich blinzelte, das hier war aber nicht mein Zimmer... Ich blinzelte noch mal, um gegen das helle Licht, das durch das große Fenster fiel, anzukommen. Ich erinnerte mich, ich war ja gestern bei Legolas gewesen und hatte sein Tagebuch gelesen und dann...., na ja. Ich lag auf dem Bauch, meinen Kopf Richtung Fenster gelegt. Ich fühlte Legolas´ warmen Körper neben mir, wie er mit seiner Hand meinen Rücken sanft streichelte. Es war ja kein Geheimnis, dass ich meistens ein Morgenmuffel war. Ich drehte mich immer noch verschlafen zu ihm herum und er schenkte mir eines dieser Lächeln, die allen anderen Mädles hätte die Knie weich werden lassen. Doch in dieser Situation, an diesem Tag, nein so konnte er mich nicht rumkriegen. "Guten morgen! Gut geschlafen?", fragte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich könnte grad noch weiter schlafen", antwortete ich gähnend. "Geht aber nicht, die anderen Erwarten uns schon sicherlich unten beim Frühstück!" Noch ein kurzer Kuss auf den Mund und schon war er im angrenzenden Bad verschwunden. Ich drehte mich wieder rum und sah wieder in das helle Tageslicht. Ich war gestern Nachmittag hierher gekommen und jetzt war es schon morgen??? Wie lange hatten wir geschlafen. OH GOTT DIE ANDEREN!?!?!?!? Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen, wenn sie etwas davon erfuhren!!!! Auf einmal war ich hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett auf. Ich lief hektisch herum und sammelte meine Sachen auf und zog mich an. Wenn Callisto davon erfuhr, er würde es vielleicht Lyro sagen und vielleicht würden sie es dann als Verrat ansehen, vielleicht.... Mich ergriff die Panik, wenn Vater es erfuhr, würde er dann wieder mit den Enkelkindern anfangen? Würde Linara sich dann schon als Tante sehen? Möglich wäre es ja, dass ich schwanger war. Ich stand gerade vor dem Spiegel und versuchte meine Haare zu bändigen, als Legolas aus dem Bad kam und seine Arme um mich schlang. "Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte ich bestimmt und drehte mich in seiner Umarmung um, um ihn anzusehen. "Was ist?", fragte er nun mit einem etwas besorgten Blick zu mir herunter. "Ich will nicht leugnen, dass ich die letzte Nacht genossen habe, doch ich will nicht, dass wir diesen Raum als Paar verlassen! Versteh doch, es ist nicht gegen dich, aber die letzte Nachte hatte für mich nichts mit Liebe zu tun! Es war einfach ein einmaliger Ausrutscher, Ok?" Bei dem letzten Wort hatte ich etwas unsicher geklungen. Er löste seine Arme von mir und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er sah mich nicht mehr an, sondern blickte stumm auf den Boden. Würde er jetzt anfangen zu heulen? Würde er mich hassen? Vielleicht hatte ich doch ein bisschen hart geklungen. Ich wollte ihm es doch nur klar machen, und ihm nicht wehtun, indem ich ihm vorspielte das ich ihn liebte. Es war wirklich eine sehr schöne Nacht gewesen, aber Liebe und körperliches Verlangen trenne ich dann doch schon! Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ich fühlte mich schuldig an seinem Schmerz. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich etwas unbeholfen. Er sah immer noch nach unten, als er leise flüsterte "Geh jetzt! Ich will alleine sein!" . Seine Stimme war leise gewesen, aber hatte bestimmt geklungen. "Es tut mir leid", sagte ich ein letztes Mal, drehte mich um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Ich ging schnurstracks in mein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu. Oh Gott, es war alles meine Schuld! "Ich hätte ihm gestern sagen sollen, dass ich ihn nicht liebe", dachte ich. Ich hatte ihm nun das Herz gebrochen, unabsichtlich, ich war so egoistisch gewesen, ihm zu erlauben mich eine Nacht seines zu nennen. Und nun ließ ich ihn einfach so abblitzen! Ich musste erst mal raus aus meinen Kleidern. Also ging ich ins Bad, zog mich aus und ließ mir Badewasser ein. Ich hatte extra kaltes Wasser gewählt, ich wollte einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Ich stieg in die Badewanne und tauchte einige Male mit dem Kopf unter Wasser, um dann wieder nach Luft schnappend aufzutauchen. Das wiederholte ich so lange, bis ich wieder einiger Maßen klar denken konnte, dann stieg ich aus der Wanne. Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass er jetzt ein gebrochenes Herz hatte, nein, wenn er so dumm ist zu glauben, ich wäre plötzlich total in ihn verknallt und würde ihn bis ans Ende unserer Tage lieben, hatte er sich getäuscht! Zu Denken, nur weil er so toll aussieht (das war ja so! das konnte niemand leugnen) würde ich auf ihn abfahren. Andersherum er kannte mich doch gar nicht! Wie konnte er da von Liebe sprechen? Er hatte in seinem Tagebuch nur beschrieben, dass ich toll aussah und er Callisto aus dem Weg haben wollte! ER KENNT MICH NICHT!!! Nur Callisto und Lyro kennen mich wirklich, nur ihnen habe ich erlaubt, alles über mich zu wissen. Sie wüssten was ich tun würde, wäre ich in irgendeiner Situation, die eine schnelle Lösung erfordern würde. Sie wüssten es, wahrscheinlich noch bevor ich es wüsste, nur sie kennen mich wirklich. Nur diese beiden! Niemand sonst! Nicht Vater, nicht Linara, nicht Legolas! Nur Lyro und Callisto. Sie würden mir Halt geben und würden mich unterstützen. Ich lasse mich nicht unterkriegen, dachte ich. Nicht ich, ich werde stark sein und Vater beweisen, dass ich mich ihm nie beugen würde. Callisto und Lyro würden mich unterstützen. Ich war aus der Wanne gestiegen, hatte mich angezogen und nun stand ich vor dem Spiegel und versuchte meine Haare zu bändigen. Als ich fertig war ging ich runter zum Frühstück, die Nacht mit Legolas vergessend. **********************Ende Kapitel 10***************************************************** Ha! Wer geglaubt hat, dass sich Mia jetzt jede Nacht an Legolas kuscheln würde, hat sich geschnitten! Sie hat dem Armen das Herz gebrochen! *gehässig grins* Ja, jetzt habt ihr es alle gemerkt, ich kann Legolas net besonders leiden, dafür Lyro und Callisto um so mehr! Ich hab mich so über Nicolle´s mail gefreut, dass das nächste Kapitel ein reines Callisto- Kapitel wird! Ich sag nur eins: Callisto, mach Leggi fertig!!!!!! murmel 


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11- "Callisto, Legolas und die männlichen Triebe"  
  
(Anm. d. Aut.: So nun dieses Kap. ist aus der Sicht von Callisto, Mia´s Bruder, geschrieben. Bitte macht mich nicht fertig, aber hiermit versuche ich verzweifelt ein bisschen ein Verständnis für die männliche Seele zu bekommen. Naja und das mit den Trieben, es ist nicht das was ihr denkt!!! Lest einfach...)  
  
Alle saßen schon beim Frühstück, als erst Legolas und einige Zeit später auch Mia die Treppe herunterkamen. Legolas Blick, wie er Mia ansah, als sie die Treppe herunterkam, wäre schon ein Grund ihn umzubringen. Doch heute morgen war mehr in seinem Blick, als nur Verlangen und Liebe, auch Trauer war darin zu lesen, allerdings gut vor den Augen der Anderen versteckt. Doch niemand konnte etwas vor mir verbergen, außer vielleicht Mia und Lyro. Doch sobald sie sich gesetzt hatte, schaute er hinunter auf sein Frühstück, aß und schwieg. Das war ein sehr komisches Verhalten für den älteren Prinzen, denn er war immer der, der morgens die beste Laune von allen hatte. Das musste irgendetwas zu bedeuten haben.... Ich sah neben mich auf Mia herunter, die sich wie so oft neben mich gesetzt hatte und auch schweigsam ihr Frühstück hinunterwürgte. Man sah ihr an, dass sie nicht unbedingt hier sein wollte und dies versuchte sie auch keineswegs zu verdecken.  
  
Ich erstarrte, als ihr durch den Versuch eine wiederwillige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen das Hemd etwas von den Schulter rutschte. Auf ihrer Schulter prangte rot ein Knutschfleck. Sie korrigierte den Sitz ihres Hemdes jedoch wieder sorfort, sodass ich nur einen kurzen Blick auf dieses Mal werfen konnte. Das konnte nur einer getan haben! Unglaubliche Wut stieg in mir auf, an praktische und logische Handlungen war nicht mehr zu denken. Wie konnte es dieser Elb wagen??? Ich war aufgesprungen und auf den Platz zugestürmt andem Legolas saß und sich angesichts der drohenden Gefahr schon erhoben hatte, um mir im Notfall auszuweichen. Doch er konnte nicht so schnell reagieren, wie ich ihn am Kragen packte und ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand hinter ihm schleuderte. Er traf hart mit dem Kopf auf die Mamorwand und glitt an dieser herunter. Er versuchte wiederaufzustehen, doch er Aufprall musste ihn sehr verwirrt haben, denn er schaffte es nicht sich komplett wieder aufzurichten. Ich packte ihn wieder am Kragen, drückte ihn an der Wand so hoch, das er mit mir auf Augenhöhe war. "WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN", brüllte ich ihn an. (Anm. d. Aut.: Kennt ihr dieses Verhalten? Diesen männlichen Trieb sich aufzuspielen und sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuhauen??? *grins*) Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine Benommenheit loszuwerden, sagte dann mit leiser Stimmer: "Was soll das? Was habe ich dir getan?" Er wollte es wohl wirklich auf die harte Tour. Ein kurzer Ruck und er war zum zweiten Mal mit dem Kopf auf die Wand geschlagen. Er stöhnte schmerzvoll auf, man war das ein Weichei! Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter reichte um zu sehen, dass alle von den Stühlen aufgesprungen waren und die Luft anhielten und eigentlich gar nicht kapierten war hier eigentlich abging, ehrlich keine Blitzmerker. Als ich Legolas einen Kinnhaken verpassen wollte, spürte ich eine Hand auf meinem Schlagarm und drehte mich blitzartig um. Mia stand da, ohne einen Ausdruck in den braunen, dunkeln Augen. "Komm, ich glaube wir sollten reden", ihre Stimme war ruhig und ausgeglichen. Ich schüttelte Legolas noch einmal durch, ließ danach von ihm ab und folgte Mia, die inzwischen schon die Treppe hochgestürmt war.  
  
Angekommen in ihrem Zimmer ließ sie sich in einen großen Sessel vor dem Feuer nieder und bot mir dem Sessel gegenüber an. Ich setzte mich, auf eine Erklärung wartend, still hin und faltete die Hände. "Callisto, hör zu, was geschehen ist...zwischen mir und.... Legolas", begann sie zögerlich, doch ihre Stimmer wurde mit jedem Wort was sie sprach fester, als müsse sie mir irgendetwas beweisen. "...das ist,... es ist vorbei, ein für alle mal. Ich bitte dich mich nicht als Verräterin anzusehen, wenn ich dir sage, dass zwischen uns mehr war als nur ein Kuss und eine Berührung,...", bei diesen Worten verkrampfte sich mein ganzer Körper. Ich wusste es doch schon, wieso schockte es mich dann so? Nur bei Lyro konnte ich es ertragen, wenn er sie berührte, genauso war es bei mir und Nîmola, meiner großen Liebe, gewesen. Hätte ich eine andere Frau nur angesehen, wäre diese innerhalb von Sekunden von Mia aufgespießt worden. Ja man konnte es sagen, uns verband mehr als nur eine ganz normale geschwisterliche Beziehung, ja, wir waren manchmal eifersüchtig auf die Freunde des anderen. Aber was Legolas und Mia getan hatten, ich hoffte innerlich, sie würde mir die Einzelheiten ersparen. "Ich weiß was zwischen euch war und ich weiß was du mir sagen willst und um was du mich bitten willst", ich fuhr einfach dazwischen, denn ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Theater,"Lass uns darüber mit Lyro reden, er kommt ja heute abend schon!". Sie nickte zögerlich. Ich erhob mich und spazierte aus dem Zimmer, in Richtung meines Zimmers.  
  
*****************Ende Kapitel 11***********************  
  
So dala, das wäre dann Kapitel 11. Ich weiß ich sagte, das Lyro erst am Jungesellenabschiedsabend dabei seien würde, aber ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn schon früher einzubauen! *sich in der Ecke verkriech* Hier ist das Callisto-Kapitel zuende, denn ich wüsste nicht wie ich das weitere aus Callistos´ Sicht schreiben sollte. Is euch schon mal aufgefallen, das die Kapitel immer kürzer werden? Naja, ich hab jetzt Ferien und da werden sie wieder etwas länger. Das letzte was ich jetzt noch sage ist: Lasst meinen Brief-(mail-)kasten nicht verhungern! Kritik, Lob und auch Kommentare wie "Ich finde die Story scheisse, warum machst du so nen Mist" sind bei mir gerne gesehen! murmel 


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12- "Wiedersehen macht Freude, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
(Anm. d. Aut.: So nur kurz zur Info, das ist jetzt wieder aus Mia´s Sicht geschrieben!)  
  
Wir würden mit Lyro drüber reden hatte er gesagt. Ich konnte Lyro´s und Callisto´s tadelnde Blicke schon spüren. Nichts ist schlimmer als von seinen zwei besten Freunden verachtet zu werden. Ich hatte mich nachdem Callisto gegangen war nicht von der Stelle gerührt und das war jetzt bestimmt schon eine Stunde her. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Lyro würde heute abend ankommen, mit den anderen, und ich musste ihm in Callisto´s Gegenwart alles beichten. Wie würde er reagieren? Würde er mich angeekelt ansehen, würde er mich tadeln, würde er mich auslachen? Es war sinnlos sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, das erkannte ich nach einer Zeit, er würde reagieren, wie er reagieren würde. Ich konnte keine Vermutungen anstellen, ich war mit ihm noch nie in so einer Situation gewesen. Ich konnte seiner Reaktion durch Gedanken nicht ändern, aber vielleicht durch mein Auftreten?! Er könnte sich doch niemals verraten fühlen von mir, wenn ich mich voll an ihn ranschmeißen würde, oder? Ich würde sehen, eins war jetzt aber klar: Ich musste was aufreizendes anziehen und ihm zeigen das ich mich um Legolas nen Dreck scherte. Also bewegte ich mich aus dem Sessel ins Schlafzimmer, wo mein Kleiderschrank stand. Ich riss die Türen des aus altem, dunklen Holz gemachten Schrankes auf und überlegte angestrengt, was ihm gefallen könnte. Ich entschied mich dann für eine enganliegende schwarze Hose mit Schlag und Stickereien und einem passendem Oberteil, welches viel Haut zeigte. Ich stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete mein Werk. Ja, so würde er wohl kaum zu mir nein sagen können, gut so. In der Ferne hörte ich die Trompeten des Königshauses Düsterwald, die immer Besuch ankündigten. Lyro, das war das einzige was ich dachte. Noch ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel und dann drehte ich mich um und lief, nein ich rannte, zum Hauptausgang um meinen Freund in Empfang zu nehmen.  
  
Ich war mal wieder die letzte die aus dem Gebäude trat und ich gesellte mich zu Callisto der nur starr auf die Pferde, die gerade durch das große Tor auf den Hof trabten. Alle zwölf Gestalten trugen schwarze Kapuzenmäntel und sie hatten die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Mir stockte der Atem als Lyro seine Kapuze abnahm und sein Gesicht preis gab. Er war noch attraktiver geworden, konnte das sein? So schien es, die dunklen Augen funkelten wild und das dunkle Haar war zerzaust, aber er sah so toll aus. Auch die anderen nahmen ihre Kapuzen nun ab und ich erkannte lächelnd die Gesichter von Jummi, Quanx, Pithienne, Glino, Siderielwen, Zûhj, Àlen, Ocylon, Tenkon, Illis und Freska. Sie allerdings guckten toternst, wie immer wenn Fremde dabei waren. Sie stiegen alle ab und ihre Pferde wurden den Stallburschen übergeben. Ich wusste was ich zu tun hatte, wie immer. Ich ging gemäßigten Schrittes zu Lyro und umarmte ihn mit einem "Hey Süßer". "Hey Kleine" kam zurück und ich musste schmuzeln, Standartbegrüßung. Nun begrüßte ich auch die anderen mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung, während Callisto kurz mit Lyro plauderte. Er sprach im Westron, der allgemeinen Sprache Mittelerdes, daher konnte ich soweit beruhigt sein, er sprach nicht über mich. Als ich fertig war stellte ich mich neben Lyro, der auch gleich einen Arm um meine Hüfte schlang und so spazierten wir nach den förmlichen Begrüßungsfloskeln mit den "hohen" Gästen in den Palast. Den zwölf wurden nun ihre Zimmer gezeigt, sodass ich mich auf mein Zimmer verkroch. Ich stellte mich wieder vor den Spiegel, heute musste alles perfekt sein, redete ich mir ein. Ja, ich sah immer noch umwerfend aus, besser denn je. Es klopfte und eine junge elbische Dienerin bat mich zum Essen hinunter zu kommen. Ich lief voller Vorfreude die Treppen runter, nahm nur jede zweite Stufe und stürmte in den großen Essenssaal, wo (wie immer) schon alle saßen, nur das jetzt noch mehr Stühle am Tisch standen und alle, bis auf einer, der zwischen Lyro und Legolas stand, besetzt waren. Ich wollte mich nicht neben Legolas setzen, aber zu Lyro´s rechten saß schon Callisto und es würde wahrscheinlich sehr viel Aufsehen erregen, wenn ich diesen bitten würde sich auf den anderen Stuhl zu setzen, also ließ ich mich wirklich not Ladylike auf den Stuhl fallen. Schon spürte ich Lyro´s Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel und Legolas eifersüchtige Blicke von der Seite. (Anm. d. Aut.: *grins* das ist ja noch richtig unschuldig, aber von anderen Dingen verschone ich euch, denn ihr wollt Lyro ja net an Mia´s Seite sehen! *schnief* den lieben Lyro! *rotz und wasser heul*) Ich genoss die Situation richtig, wer hatte schon einen eifersüchtigen Elbenprinzen als Verlobten und einen besten Kumpel mit einem Adonis-Körper?! Ja, sicherlich ich konnte mich glücklich schätzen. Mit einer Hand nahm ich mir Essen, während ich mit der anderen über Lyro´s Hand streichelte. Und, wie könnte es anders sein, bemerkten es natürlich alle am Tisch; Vater und Linara warfen mir vernichtende Blicke zu, Tranduil sah mich nur ungläubig an und die anderen taten es ihm gleich, Callisto musste einen Lachanfall unterdrücken, Legolas machte ein Gesicht als hätte man ihm den Lolli geklaut, mein Haufen von Freunden aß unbeirrt weiter, es war ja schließlich für sie nicht neues. Wir zwei alten Freunde (Lyro und ich) achteten nicht mal drauf sondern aßen in aller Ruhe weiter. Es gab einen komischen Eintopf, der lecker aussah und (ausnahmsweise) auch so schmeckte. Oder lag das nur daran, dass Lyro über unser Essen etwas (geheimes) Gewürz getan hatte? Oder wie er es nannte "seine Essensdroge". Naja, jedenfalls konnten meine Freunde und ich nicht genug kriegen und wurden von allen etwas irritiert angestarrt, als wir sogar mehr als die Hobbits aßen. Nachdem wir alle satt waren (was bei uns etwa nach der 5. Portion Eintopf war), trennten sich unsere Wege wieder und jeder ging wieder in sein Zimmer, außer Lyro, Callisto und mir. Wir gingen alle in Callisto´s Zimmer und ließen uns vor dem Kamin nieder.  
  
"Callisto hat mir schon etwas angedeutet, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein sollte, also was ist los, Kleine?" Lyro´s Stimmer klang kein bisschen neugierig, aber auch nicht desinteressiert. "Nun ja, ich und Legolas, wir haben,..... wir waren zusammen!" "Zusammen? Was meinst du?" Gott er wusste genau was ich mit "zusammen" meinte, wieso musst er mich so quälen?! Wie wäre es damit: Hey Lyro, weißt du was, ich war mit Legolas im Bett! "Wir haben,..... gott Lyro, du weißt was ich getan habe! Stell dich nicht so dumm!" "Ich weiß nicht was du getan hast, also sprich es endlich aus!" "Wir, ..... haben zusammen geschlafen", so viele Erinnerungen kamen in mir hoch, als ich das sagte. "Aha", das war das einzige was er dazu zu sagen hatte. Ok, er hatte weder verletzt noch ägerlich geklungen, so als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. Stille, mörderische Stille. Ich wartete immer noch auf irgendeine Reaktion von Lyro, von Callisto war ja nicht zu reden, er saß die ganze Zeit nur ruhig dabei und schaute ins prasselnde Feuer. "Wieso Mia?" "Ich..... ich weiß nicht warum, ich war verwirrt!" "Bist du immer noch verwirrt?" "Nein", mehr konnte ich nicht sagen. "Gut, dann vergessen wir einfach was war, ok?" "Wirklich?", ich konnte es nicht glauben, er war nicht sauer? "Würde ich es sonst sagen Süße?" "Ok, vergessen wirs, Callisto?", ein Seitenblick verriet auf meinen Bruder, verriet mir, dass er nicht zugehört hatte. Er sah uns nur kurz an, nickte dann und schaute dann wieder ins Feuer. Er dachte an Nîmola, das konnte ich sehen. Ich bedeutete Lyro, dass wir gehen sollten und er erhob sich ebenfalls. Wir verabschiedeten uns noch von Callisto und gingen dann rüber in mein Zimmer.  
  
An diesem Abend ließen Lyro und ich das Abendessen aus und quatschten die ganze Zeit, bis tief in die Nacht hinein.......  
  
********************Ende Kapitel 12***********************************************  
  
So, ich glaube das ist erstmal mein letztes Kapitel, fals ihr innerhalb von 1 Woche kein neues Kapitel von mir haben solltet. Denn wahrscheinlich bekomme ich das Internet gesperrt, aber keine Angst, ich schreibe weiter, und wenn ich wieder mal paar kapitelchen zusammen hab, latsch ich ins Internetcafé und schick sie Laura. Allerdings bin ich dann nicht mehr unter meiner alten email-adresse (AnnKaSchild@t- online.de) zu erreichen. Ich würde mich allerdings weiter über euer Feedback freuen, dass ihr dann an Murmel@OBLonline.zzn.com schicken könnt oder auch wieder an murmeltier8@gmx.de (ich habe mich nun entschlossen, den account doch nicht zu löschen) hoffentlich bis bald eure murmel! *knuddel euch alle noch mal* hoffen wir das meine Eltern Gnade zeigen! 


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13- "Mia, Legolas und peinliche Momente im Leben einer Kriegerprinzessin"  
  
(oder auch "Das Dunkelrosa der Elbenohren")  
  
Ich wachte auf (in meinem Zimmer) und erkannte mürrisch die Person, die im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stand. "Was willst du hier?", schnauzte ich ihn an. "Dir sagen, dass es gleich Frühstück gibt, oder soll ich lieber dazu deinen kleinen Freund holen, damit er dich befummeln kann?" "Ihr kleiner Freund ist schon da!" Legolas Gesicht war zum schreien, als Lyro, nur in Hose, weil ich sein Hemd anhatte, aus dem Bad kam und sich vor Legolas aufbaute. "Na dann!", damit drehte sich der beleidigte Elbenprinz um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Als die Tür zuschlug, konnte ich einen Lachanfall nicht mehr unterdrücken, auch Lyro lachte sich einen ab. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und ich immer noch fröhlich hickste, gab er mir einen kurzen Kuss und ein "Guten Morgen, Mäuschen, gut geschlafen?" "Natürlich" und in meinen Gedanken "wie kann neben einem solchen Mann, denn nicht gut schlafen". Er grinste mich an und ging zurück ins Bad. Ich machte mich auch daran aufzustehen, obwohl ich aus der warmen Decke, die immer noch nach Lyro roch, gar nicht raus wollte. Herzhaft gähnend ging ich ins Bad, wo Lyro vor dem Spiegel stand. Ich stellte mich hinter ihn und legte mein Kinn auf seine Schulter, damit ich auch in den Spiegel sehen konnte. Wir sahen aus wie ein altes Ehepaar, so,.... vertraut irgendwie. Aber bei dem Wort Ehepaar schnitt ich eine Fratze, denn morgen würde ich Legolas heiraten müssen, wenn ich nicht entkommen konnte. Lyro schaute starr in den Spiegel und schmunzelte, als er mich mit diesem komischen Gesicht sah. Bei Zeiten konnte er Gedanken wohl lesen. Er lachte lauthals als sich meine Miene noch weiter verdunkelte. Irgendwann stimmte ich in sein Lachen ein, ich sah auch wirklich zu lustig aus. Wir wuschen uns (wart ihr schon mal mit einem Mann zusammen in der Badewanne und habt eine Wasserschlachte gemacht? Danach sieht es aus wie im Schweinestall!) und gingen dann Hand in Hand runter zum Frühstück. Wir hatten diese Nacht nichts gemacht, aber das sahen diese "hohen" Herrschaften wohl anders und sahen uns entgeistert an, als wir ganz normal fröhlich die Treppe runterschnlenderten. Legolas allerdings würdigte uns keines Blickes, seine Miene war so dunkel, als müsse er gradewegs nach Mordor maschieren. Tja, gebrochener Männerstolz. Darüber machte ich mir keine Gedanken, wieso auch? Ist doch sein Problem, dachte ich. Wir schlugen beim Frühstück (mal wieder dank Lyro) voll zu und danach beschlossen wir, alles für die Feier heute Abend fertig zu machen. Tische mussten gerückt werden, Stühle aufgestellt, Schnaps und Bier vorrätig gelagert werden, usw. . Wir waren bis in den späten Nachmittag beschäftigt und danach beschlossen wir Mädels (also ich, Freska, Illis, Siderielwen und Pithienne) uns schick zu machen. Wir belagerten mein Bad, während die Jungs sich noch um die Getränke kümmerten. Wir machten uns gegenseitig die Haare und probierten Kleidung an und befanden diese als unpassend oder ähnliches. Es dauerte 2 Stunden bis jede von uns passende Sachen gefunden hatte (wobei sie mir aus meinem Kleiderschrank zuhause meine Lieblingshose und -oberteil mitgebracht hatten) und wir soweit fertig waren. Tratschend gingen wir in den kleinen Raum den wir vorhin zu unserem Festraum umgewandelt hatten. Die Jungs waren alle schon da und sahen klasse aus. Sie machte uns Komplimente (wie es sich gehört) und ich vergas schnell, was der nächste Tag für ein Schreckenstag werden würde.  
  
***************************Ende Kapitel 13***********************************************  
  
*sich verkriech* so, nur mal ein statement von mir: Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr Lyro nicht so doll mögt wie Legolas, aber ganz kann und will ich ihn nicht raushalten! Seid froh, er hat Mia nicht flachgelegt, wird er auch net, so wie ich unter euren mails wegen Lyro begraben werde! ich sag was von "lasst mein postfach nicht verhungern" und schon kommt ne welle von mails mit "du darfst lyro mia nicht flachlegen lassen". wow sowas hatte ich nicht erwartet! aber ihr habt es geschafft mich davon zu überzeugen! *wieder rauskomm* naja, ich sag nur auf zum Junggesellenabend! murmel 


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14- "Der Junggesselnabschiedsabend"  
  
(Anm. d. Aut.: An alle die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben: Ein großes Lob! Ich hätte nie glauben können, dass jemanden das gefällt was ich schreibe. Jetzt wirds hier richtig losgehen, ich versprechs! Hier noch einmal ein "Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen"-Kapitel für euch, weil ihr sowas anscheinend mögt! *grins*)  
  
Ja, es würde ein schöner Abend werden. Alle waren wir fröhlich und wir saßen zusammen am Tisch. Wir rissen Witze und erzählten was wir erlebt hatten. Als die Reihe an mich und Callisto kam, wurde ich purpurrot und stammelte wirres Zeug. Alle starrten auf mich, so hatten sie mich noch nicht gesehen. "Was ist los, Mia?", fragte mich Jummi. Man hätte mich jetzt locker mit einer Tomate verwechseln können. "Was Mia meint, ist", fuhr Callisto dazwischen und lächelte mich liebevoll an, "ist dass, diese Elben hier wirklich viel zu neugierig und aufdringlich sind", beendete er seinen Satz. Ich atmete auf, Gott sei Dank, danke Callisto, das werde ich dir nie vergessen Bruderherz. Lyro grinste sich über meine Vorstellung einen ab, denn er wusste ja was passiert war. Aber Callisto hatte noch nicht mal wirklich gelogen: WER hatte mich denn verführt? WER hatte das in sein Tagebuch geschrieben, wobei ich mir sicher war, dass dort auch ganz genau die gemeinsame Nacht von einem gewissen Elben und mir verzeichnet war?! UND wer wollte hier ein Kind von WEM? Ich ganz bestimmt nicht von diesem trotteligen Elben! Die anderen schienen Callisto nicht ganz zu glauben, sagten aber nichts, weil hier im Raum immer noch elbische Diener, und damit viel zu viele neugierige Ohren da waren. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie die sich über den neusten Tratsch über ihren Prinzen freuen würden. ELENDE ELBENJÜNGLINGE UND -ZICKEN! Naja, meine Stimmung für diesen Abend wurde wieder etwas beser als es ans Tanzen ging. Wir tanzten was das Zeug hielt. Engumschlungen oder eher mehr hochgeschlossen, aber wir tanzten und das nicht nach Standartart! Als ich mit Lyro tanzte (wie soooo oft an diesem Abend) hatte er seine Hände an Stellen, an denen man eher nicht mehr ans Tanzen dachte. Aber was solls´, dachte ich, wir haben doch alle Spaß! Ja Spaß hatten wir wirklich an diesem Abend (oder besser in dieser Nacht).  
  
Es musste kurz vor Mitternacht gewesen sein, als wir nicht mehr tanzen konnten, weil uns so die Füße wehtaten, und wir beschlossen Flaschendrehen zu spielen. Wir nahmen eine leere Karaffe (der Wein war schon lange Zeit daraus gewichen) und legten die allgemeinen Spielregeln fest: Der (ausgeloste) Partner musste geküsst werden, ohne zu mauzen, und voll mit der Zunge. Oh, wie ich dieses Spiel liebte! Alle Jungs bei uns sahen richtig toll aus und waren richtig gute Küsser, besonders Lyro..... Als erstes mussten Quanx und Illis ran. Ich wusste von Illis das sie sich in Quanx verliebt hatte und von Lyro wusste ich das Quanx sich in sie verliebt hatte, da musst doch was gemacht werden. Nicht umsonst hatten wir mit Zûhj einen halb Zauberer dabei. Er hatte es geschickt als Zufall getarnt, aber Lyro, Callisto und ich hatten ihn vorher schon darum gebeten, dass die Flasche bei den beiden stehen bleiben sollte. Ich betrachtete belustigt, wie beide knallrot anliefen und sich vorsichtig küssten. Gott, war das süß und unschuldig, da musste man wohl noch etwas nachhelfen.... aber dazu später, sagte ich mir, vielleicht ändert es sich ja auch noch von alleine, sonst sah ich mich dazu gezwungen beide mit Alkohol abzufüllen und zu zweit in ein Zimmer mit nur einem Bett zu sperren. Als nächstes musste Jummi Àlen küssen, was immer ein Erlebnis für sich war. Nein, falsch die beiden waren nicht schnwul, aber sie küssten sich trotzdem sehr innig. Und danach (endlich) waren Lyro und ich dran. Er konnte seeeeeeeeehr gut küssen, musste ich mal wieder feststellen. Die anderen mussten uns trennen, weil wir auf diese Idee wahrscheinlich erst gekommen wären, wenn uns die Luft ausgegangen wäre. Unsere Freunde stöhnten nur auf und schüttelten über uns den Kopf, als Lyro mit seinen Lippen ein stummes "Nachher" formte. Ich grinste verschmitzt und nickte als Zeichen dass ich verstanden hatte. Ich freute mich auf nachher. Das Spiel verlief weiter ohne nennenswerte Highlights, außer vielleicht den Kuss zwischen Lyro und Callisto der dann doch ziemlich amüsant war, weil auch hier die beiden unsere "treue" Clique trennen musste. Die beiden taten das aus Showzwecken, und ich lachte mich kugelig, als Callisto von Lyro Kussqualitäten schwärmte. Die beiden zusammen auf einem Fleck war immer, ja wirklich immer interessant.  
  
Später schlossen wir Illis und Quanx doch noch zusammen ein, weil sie (ausnahmsweise) mal einen auf extraschüchtern machten. Die zwei waren im Umgang mit ihren Waffen alles andere als schüchtern, aber naja, da konnte man(n) (/frau) mal wieder sehen, was Liebe aus einem macht. Ich wurde langsam müde, darum verabschiedete ich mich von den anderen, formte mit meinen Lippen ein stummes "Bis gleich" an Lyro und ging dann in Richtung meines Zimmers. Ich war noch nicht bei meiner Tür, als ich Schritte hinter mir hörte. Lyro, war mein erster Gedanke. "Du kannst es wohl gar nicht abwarten", grinste ich ohne mich umzudrehen. "wie mans nimmt", antwortete eine kalte Stimme und ich spürte einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf. Dann wurde alles schwarz.....  
  
**********************************Ende Kapitel 14******************************************************* definitiv mein letztes "Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen"-Kapitelchen. jetzt gehts richtig ran. YEAH! *grins* ich weiß alle demo hat nichts genützt, Lyro ist trotzdem drinnen! @kathrinchen LYRO!!!!! *grins* ich mach dich fertig, wenn du was gegen meinen Liebling sagst! murmel 


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15- "Hab ich was verpasst?"  
  
[oder: "Die kalte Stimme bekommt einen Körper"]  
  
Alles war schwarz um mich herum und in meinem Kopf dröhnte es, was aber nicht unbedingt von der Tatsache kommen musste, dass ich zu viel getrunken hatte. Wo war ich? Wer hatte mich hier her geschleppt? Naja, jetzt hatte ich ja die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, kamen meine sarkastischen Gedanken wieder zurück. Na wenigstens mein Gehirn funktionierte, was ich von dem Rest meines Körpers nicht behaupten konnte, oder lag das an den Fesseln um Hände und Füße?! Es waren ganz normale Seile die mich hier gefangen hielten, mit etwas Zeit vielleicht zu durchdrängen. Ich schaute mich um, aber alles war nachtschwarz, nichts konnten meine Augen erkennen. "Ah, du bist aufgewacht", erklang wieder die kalte Stimme. Er fand sich anscheinend prächtig in der Dunkelheit zurecht und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu. Er umfasste mit seiner dreckigen Hand mein Kinn und drehte mein Gesicht zu ihm um. "Sieh an, sieh an, die kleine Hure Grünblatts!" Hure und Grünblatt, waren zwei Worte die ich im Bezug auf mich nicht hören wollte, dies machte ich ihm klar, als ich ihm ins Gesicht spuckte. Er lachte nur kalt und ging dann wieder aus dem Raum. Wer war dieser Typ? Es war definitiv ein Mann. Es war zwar immer noch dunkel, aber ich konnte seine Statur erahnen; groß, aber nicht wirklich stark. Ich vermutete, dass es ein Elb war, naja, ein Mensch hätte mich wohl kaum so niederschlagen können, oder doch? War ich schon so schwach und anpassbar geworden? War ich wirklich das perfekte Mädchen geworden, dass mein Vater in mir immer hatte sehen wollen? Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Nein, ich bin nicht schwach, überzeugte ich mich selbst. Ich kann niemals schwach sein! Obwohl man hat uns immer gepredigt, dass Schwäche zu zeigen nichts schlimmes wäre. Aber das auch im Angesicht von so einem Mistkerl? Mistkerl, Idiot, Weichei, das waren eigentlich alles Wörter die ich mir für Legolas hatte aufheben wollen, aber naja, dieser Typ hatte sie gleichermaßen verdient (auch wenn ich ihn nicht heiraten musste). Ich machte mich daran, die Fesseln zu durchtrennen. Minute um Minute, Stunde um Stunde, Ewigkeit um Ewigkeit. Wieviel Zeit war vergangen? Minuten, Stunden, Tage, Wochen, Monate, Jahre? Es kam mir jedenfalls lang vor und mein Magen knurrte, doch ich hatte die Fesseln schon fast durch, ein Erfolg.  
  
Ich hörte Schritte aus Richtung der Tür, ja ich konnte schon den kompletten Raum erkennen, da meine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Schnell versuchte ich die Fesseln wieder ein bisschen zurecht zurücken, damit der "King of Anonymity" (wie ich ihn betitelt hatte) nichts merkte. Naja, sowieso alles für die Katz´, dachte ich als ich den Schein einer Fackel näher kommen sah. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und der king kam rein, mit Fackel und einem Tablett mit Essen. Ach wie lieb! Er denkt auch mal an mich! Aber mal ganz im Ernst (ausnahmsweise), das Essen konnte auch vergiftet sein! So zu sagen meine "Henkersmahlzeit". Lieber nichts Essen, aber mein Magen knurrt so, dachte ich. "Habt ihr Hunger, Hoheit?", fragte er spöttisch. Ich wollte ihm schon wieder ins Gesicht spucken für das "Hoheit", das verkniff ich mir allerdings, fluchte leise ein "Idiot" und wendete mich ihm zu, abwartend was geschehen würde. Er war wirklich fürsorglich und fütterte mich. Wie ein kleines Kind, das noch nicht alleine Essen konnte. Aber was sollte ich machen? Ich konnte mich ja wohl schlecht verraten indem ich die Hände hervornahm!? Also ließ ich mich brav von dem schwarzen Elben, ja es war ein Elb, weiter füttern. Ein Elb war er, einer mit blau-schwarzen langen Haaren und dunklen kalten Augen. Alles in allem recht gutaussehend, aber dieser kalte Gesichtsausdruck, der keine Gefühlsregung erkennen ließ, war dann doch schon nervend. Ich wollte wissen, warum er mich festhielt, wo ich war, wie spät es war usw.. Er hatte inzwischen gesagt, dass er wohl Tysquin hieße, doch das glaubte ich ihm nicht. Wer würde einer Gefangenen, die ausbrechen könnte, schon den eigenen Namen nennen? Wenn ich hier wirklich rauskommen sollte, könnte ich zur nächstbesten Palastwache laufen und ihn verpetzen. Aber würde ich denn zurück zum Palast wollen? Nein, alles bloß nicht zurück zum Palast. Aber was, wenn sie schon nach mir suchten? Lyro und Callisto hatten sich wahrscheinlich schon auf den Weg gemacht mich zu suchen, vielleicht auch Legolas, oder wussten sie noch gar nichts von meinem Verschwinden? Es musste doch schon mindestens Mittag sein, das konnte ich nur raten, weil der Raum keine Fenster hatte, wahrscheinlich ein Kellerraum. "Warum habt Ihr mich entführt?", fragte ich "Tysquin" nach einer Zeit. "Ich hasse Legolas Grünblatt", war die karge Antwort. "Und wieso fangt Ihr dann nicht ihn?", ich war etwas irritiert. "An den Prinzen kommt man erstens nicht so gut ran, und zweitens kann man ihn nicht von außen schädigen", runtergeleiherte Antwort. "Wie "von außen schädigen"? Das versteh ich nicht, wieso dann mich?" "Legolas Grünblatt ist jemand, den man im Kampf zwar besiegen könnte, doch wenn man ihn nicht töten würde, würde er sich wieder hochrappeln und weitermachen! Ein Stehaufmännchen eben. Kampfeswunden machen ihm nichts aus, auch wenn er verreckt! Man kann ihn nur auf eine Art richtig verletzten: Man verletzt die Personen, die ihm wichtig sind! Darum du!" "Ich bedeute ihm nichts, denn ich habe ihm das Herz gebrochen! Er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er es immer noch weiterversuchen würde, bei mir zu landen!" "Ja, wirklich du hast ihm das Herz gebrochen! Aber, naja, sagen wirs mal so: Er mag Mädchen die ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen eben. Das ist bei ihm sowas wie ein Jagdtrieb!" "So lansgam glaube ich, du solltest ihn heiraten, wenn du so gut über ihn Bescheid weißt!" Ein lautes Lachen war die einzige Antwort. Tysquin kugelte sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden und auch ich musste lächeln, ich hatte wohl sehr amüsant geklangen. Nach einer Zeit ließ er mich wieder alleine. Ich machte mich also wieder daran, die Fesseln zu zertrennen, er hatte es Gott sei Dank nicht bemerkt.  
  
Endlich, eine halbe Ewigkeit später waren die Fesseln durch. Jetzt musste ich nur noch auf Tysquin warten. Als hätte der liebe Gott mein Storßgebet erhöht, kam auch schon kurze Zeit später der king rein. "Es tut mir leid Kleine, aber ich muss dich töten, du weißt warum", sagte er gespielt traurig. "Mir tut es auch leid", antwortete ich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. Er sah mich komisch an, hatte dieses Mädel sie noch alle? Sie war kurz davor zu sterben. Ich grinste nur noch breiter. Er war mit einem Messer nah bei meinem Körper, sodass ich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung aufsprang und ihm das Messer aus der Hand schlug, das ich mir dann auch gleich schnappte. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und sah mich ärgerlich an. Das nahm ich gar nicht richtig war, sondern rammte ihm mein Knie zwischen die Beine. Er schrie auf und sank zu Boden. Ich könnte ihn am Leben lassen, überlegte ich, aber das würde keinen Spaß bedeuten. Ich beugte mich zu ihm herunter und wiederholte meine Worte, diesmal etwas spöttisch: "Es tut mir auch leid", dann rammte ich ihm das Messer ins Herz. Ich rannte aus dem Keller heraus und stand in einem kleinen Wald. Es war eine Hütte mit Keller gewesen in der er mich versteckt hatte. ICh lief auf der Suche nach einem Orientierungspunkt im Wald herum.  
  
******Ende Kapitel 15****************************** Na, habt ihr mich vermisst? Der Ausraster meiner Eltern hat eine Woche angehalten und ist jetzt soweit beigelegt (hoffe ich). Wegen den "netten" Szenen in diesem Kapitel, ich weiß nicht ob ihr das kennt, aber ich hab bei diesem Kapitel "Joachim Deutschland/ Marie" gehört, daher...... Naja, mir fehlen wie immer die Ausreden, also fass ich mich kurz und sage: Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! (fals ihr nach diesem netten Mörderkapitelchen noch dabei bleibt) 


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16- "Wo zum Teufel bin ich?"  
  
{oder: "Ich seh´ vor lauter Bäumen den Wald gar nicht mehr"}  
  
[Anm. d. Aut.: Habt ihrs alle gemerkt? ja genau, alles wiederspricht sich, und wollt ihr auch wissen warum? gaaaanz einfach weil Mia (die reale meine ich) entschieden hat, sich jetzt auch in diese Geschichte einzumischen und das wird eine Katasprohe geben! kann man denn nirgends vor diesem Weibsstück seine ruhe haben? Freut euch (alle Legolas Liebhaber), Legolas wird kommen und er wird mitreden und er wird..... ja wir wissen es alle, er wird wie immer alles perfekt machen und dann werden ihm alle mädels zu füßen liegen. alle die Legolas nicht so gern haben wie Lyro (bin wahrscheinlich nur ich) jetzt kommen trauerzeiten! Mia (real) ist das größte Miststück das es gibt und wenn ich sie nicht irgendwie von meinem Emailaccount wegkriege heißt das stress, alles zu reklamieren was sie verzapft! @lauro wenn irgendwelche mails mit "mit lieben gruß mia" kommen, lösche diese bitte! @mia wenn du das hier liest, ja ich meine alles so wie es geschrieben ist! und ich bin dir immer noch böse dass du mir Adrian ausgespannt hast! *beleidigt sei* @all genug des geschwafels weiter gehts (ein kap. von mir! nicht von mia!)]  
  
Wo um Himmels Willen hatte dieser Elb mich hingebracht? Ich tendierte stark zu "in the middle of nowhere" (was soviel heißt wie: Am Arsch der Welt). Bäume soweit das Auge reichte. Seit mindestens zwei Stunden lief ich hier schon herum ohne dem Waldrand ein Stück näher zu rücken.Ich schwörte das ich an dem Baum, an dem ich lehnte, schon mindestens dreimal vorbeigekommen war. Es wurde langsam dunkel im "düster"wald. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr weiter zu laufen und ließ mich an dem Baum runterrutschen, und fiel auch gleich in den Trancezustand, den mein Volk immer verfiel um Energie zu tanken. In diesem Trancezustand erholt sich der Körper, doch gleichzeitig ist das innere Auge wach und warnt rechtzeitig vor möglichen Gefahren. Also, alles in Allem ein sehr hellhöriger Trancezustand. Der Wald in der näheren Umgebung war nur mit Tieren besiedelt, so dass ich in diesem Zustand verweilte bis der nächste Tag anbrach. Es war ein schöner Sonnenaufgang trotz des morgendlichen Nebels. Hier in Düsterwald war morgens immer Nebel, manchmal so stark, dass man seine Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte. Zuhause gab es sowas nicht wirklich oft. Dort war es immer sehr regnerisch und nur selten schien die Sonne. Ja, dorthin wollte ich zurück. Zurück in die Kälte, in die Nässe und damit zurück in meine Heimat. An Hand des Sonnenstandes konnte ich sehen in welche Richtung ich laufen musste, und so machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause...........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Düsterwald´s Hauptstadt zur gleichen Zeit, neutrale Sicht)  
  
Lyro ging auf und ab in dem kleinen Saal indem er mit Mia gestern noch gefeiert und gelacht hatte. Was war passiert, sie wollte in ihrem Zimmer auf ihn warten, aber sie war nicht in ihrem Zimmer gewesen. Das einzigste was sicher war, dass sie entführt worden war. Das belegte ein Zettel der mi einem Messer an ihrer Tür befestigt worden war, auf dem stand: "Grünblatt, willst du deine kleine Hure zurück, dann komm sie holen, doch du wirst sie nicht finden, denn sie ist bei mir! Du wirst sie niemals finden! Dafür sorge ich", das ganze war unterzeichnet mit "Tysquin" oder etwas ähnlichem, derjenige der das geschrieben hatte, hatte wirklich eine Sauklaue. Ein halber Tag war seitdem vergangen und die Wachen des Königs hatten noch nichts gefunden. Langsam wurde das Lyro alles zu bunt. Und wie immer, wenn irgendwas nicht stimmte, saß Callisto in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Lyro wollte schon am morgen mit den Jungs losziehen und Mia suchen gehen, aber man hatte ihnen erklärt, dass sie der Situation zu nahe standen, und deshalb vielleicht aus ihren Gefühlen heraus handeln würden. Wieso nicht aus ihren Gefühlen handeln? Ihre Gefühle waren richtig, sie wollten ihre Freundin retten, um jeden preis, um wirklich jeden. Illis trat herein und berichtete dass alles bereit war. Sie würden sich nicht diesen "spießer-elben" unterwerfen, sie würden Mia suchen und sie würden sie finden und sie befreien. Niemand sollte sie hindern können..........  
  
************Ende Kapitel 16*******************  
  
Ok, mir ist noch was eingefallen was ich einarbeiten muss und dass kann jetzt etwas dauern! Also, erwartet das 17. kapitel nicht sehr bald, mindestens zwei oder drei tage brauche ich dazu, naja, jetzt ist ja ostern und da werd ich viel schaffen! nur für euch, mädels! ich bin euch wirklich dankbar, dass ihr mir bis hierhin treugeblieben seid. so dieses kapitelchen geht jetzt erstmal zu meiner probelserin Katrinchen, mal gucken, obs dann auch seinen Weg zu lauro findet, wer weiß?! Vielleicht arbeite ich nochmal alles um! wer weiß, wer weiß? mal gucken, aber ich arbeite weiter! entschuldigt, wenn alles hier ein bisschen mit rechtschreibfehlern gespickt ist, aber ich hab zurzeit nur WordPad auf dem compi. wann wird sich mein bruder mal auf den weg von münchen machen und mir die Windows XP Office Cd- Rom bringen? naja, wir werden sehen, wann ihr die kapitel fehlerfrei kriegt! murmel 


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17- "Gedanken"  
  
[ Also Vorsicht hier, das hat Mia geschrieben, also lyncht mich nicht dafür! Also, noch mal für alle: Die Autorin dieses Kapitels ist Mia! Nicht die liebe Ann-Ka (murmel). Ich übergebe jetzt die Schreibgewalt an Mia, also wahrscheinlich kein Lyro in diesem Kapitel! *heul*]  
  
(Anm. d. Aut.: Hei! Also, hier bin ich! Ich muss Ann-Ka ja mal unter die Arme greifen, sie schafft das ja alles nicht alleine! Also werden wir, Ann- Ka und ich (Mia), das jetzt zusammen weiterschreiben, ich hoffe ihr werdet die kleine Planänderung mögen (eine Anregung von Kathrinchen)) *murmel sitzt daneben und frisst Camembert*  
  
Ich lief durch den Wald, bis ich nicht mehr laufen konnte. Mir tat alles weh. Tysquin hatte mir nichts getan, aber ich fühlte mich so unendlich schwach. Ich wusste nicht was mit mir los war. Ich musste mich erstmal setzen. Was war nur mit los, was sollte das? Ich war doch normal gar nicht so. Ich war immer stark gewesen, hatte das ganze mich jetzt doch etwas überfordert? Hatte ich die ganze Zeit nur so stark getan? War ich doch so schwach? [anm. v. murmel: das hat sie jetzt nicht wirklich geschrieben oder? *Nervenzusammenbruch krieg*]  
  
Ich wollte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte ich schwach sein? Ich war nie schwach gewesen, solange ich mich erinnern konnte nicht. War es die Sache mit Legolas gewesen die mich so aus der Bahn geschmissen hatte? Ich wollte es nicht glauben. Wieso sollte mich ausgerechnet diese Affäre aus der Bahn geworfen haben? Ich hatte schon oft mit Männern zu tun gehabt, auch auf sexueller Ebene. Was sollte an ihm so besonders gewesen sein? Hatte er irgendetwas Besonderes an sich? Nein, oder doch?  
  
Seine Augen waren nicht wie die der anderen gewesen. Sie waren so hell und freundlich blau. Ich hatte vorher immer Beziehungen mit Männern gehabt die dunkle Augen hatten, so wie ich. Lyro hatte auch dunkle Augen, doch bei ihm schwankten sie immer zwischen gefährlich und liebevoll. Lyro war komisch, doch ich mochte ihn. Ich mochte ihn sehr. Er war anders als die anderen, doch auch Legolas war anders als alle anderen. Beide hatten etwas Außergewöhnliches an sich. Nicht wie die anderen Männer, die immer nur an Sex dachten und mit denen man sich die Zeit vertrieb, anders.  
  
Doch ich konnte nicht sagen, was so anders war, ich wusste es nicht, etwas war anders, doch was? Lag es wirklich an Legolas und Lyro´ Augen? Oder war da etwas anderes? Etwas anderes, doch was? Sie waren beide recht groß. Lyro hatte eher eine dunkle und gefährliche Art, hingegen Legolas ein Lichtwesen war, das so eine hell strahlende Aura hatte, die mich geblendet hatte. Doch Lyro war mir immer schon so nah vorgekommen, jedoch Legolas musste ich kennen lernen. Aber das würde mir nichts ausmachen. Ich war immer schon neugierig gewesen Leute kennen zu lernen.  
  
Langsam fragte ich mich ob das der richtige Weg war den ich eingeschlagen hatte. War es richtig wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Wo war mein Zuhause überhaupt? In Fanalas? In Düsterwald? Wo sollte ich hin? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich weinte, warum? Ich wusste es nicht. Aber es erleichterte mich. Irgendwann schlief ich so ein, an einem Baum gelehnt, meine Augen brannten von den Tränen.  
  
**************************Ende Kapitel 17******************************************************  
  
So, das war mein erstes Kapitel- und wenn das so weiter geht dein einziges- wieso, ich finds gut!- du bist ja auch in Legolas verliebt- und du in Lyro- hören wir auf- lassen wir die Leser entscheiden- wollt ihr das Mia weiter mit schreibt oder nicht?- sagt ja, ich würde mich freuen- aber auch nur du- hör auf zu zicken, ann-ka!- ok, so verabschieden wir uns und bitten um review~*~ Mia & Murmel 


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18- "Gedanken- teil2"  
  
[[Anm. d. aut.: so, ich bin wieder da! Ja genau, die gute alte murmel und jetzt gibt's ramba zamba! Das verspreche ich, aber ich will lieb sein und auch Legolas einbauen. Obwohl meine Laune grauenvoll ist. wieso ich das ganze Gedanken teil 2 genannt hab? Ganz einfach Mia hatte ihren nachdenklichen teil und jetzt bin ich dran! Ich will mich auch mal in Mia´s Gedankengang einmischen!]  
  
Wer bin ich????? , das ritze ich mit Tysquins Messer in einen Baumstumpf. Genau, wer war ich? Wer war das fremde Mädchen im Wasserspiegelbild? Hatte ich mich so verändert? Wenn man älter wird verändert man sich, das war ja klar. Aber ich war doch nicht älter geworden! Es war noch kein Jahr seit meinem letzten Geburtstag vergangen. Doch mein Spiegelbild sah so alt aus und so. nachdenklich. Älter und vielleicht auch weiser. Und Augen die so gar nicht nach meinen Aussahen. Seltsam ausdruckslos waren meine Augen. In ihnen konnte man die Welt spiegeln sehen und doch verrieten sie nichts was mich berührt oder bewegt hätte.  
  
Alles war anders an mir. Ich fühlte mich komisch. Nicht mehr wie ein kleines trotziges Kind, das ich in Düsterwald gezeigt hatte. Nicht mehr das normale junge Mädchen, das abends mit ihren Freunden feiert und nicht an morgen denken muss. Ohne Zweifel ich war erwachsen geworden, aber ob mir das so gefiel war eine ganz andere Frage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Lyro gibt's auch noch! Hier der Beweis:)  
  
Wir standen in einem kleinen Keller, in einem kleinen Haus, in dem großen Düsterwald. Vor uns ein ermordeter Elb mit dunklen Haaren. Mia´s Entführer, und Mia´s Werk. Typisch Mia. Wie immer sauber getötet und das Messer aus der Wunde gezogen. Sie hätte glatt als Kopfgeldjägerin durchgehen können. Aber das war sie nicht. Sie war eine Kriegerprinzessin. Eine für Fremde sehr gefährliche wohlgemerkt. Sie musste hier noch in der Nähe sein, das war uns allen klar, das Blut war noch nicht ganz kalt. Doch wir zwölf waren erwischt worden als wir aus dem Schloss wollten. Der besagte Elb war mitgekommen um "auf uns Kinder aufzupassen", doch wir wussten alle das Legolas nur mitgekommen war um nach seiner "Geliebten" zu suchen. Wie ich ihn verabscheute. Callisto hatte sich auch nicht gerade gefreut, viel mehr hätte er diesem Elben sofort die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Wir konnten ihn gerade noch zurückhalten. Ein toter Düsterwaldprinz hätte zu viel Aufsehen erregt. Wir entschieden uns aufzuteilen und nach Mia zu suchen. "Wir finden dich kleine! Ich verspreche es.", dachte ich bevor ich mit Callisto zusammen in den Wald rannte.  
  
*************************Ende Kapitel 18***************** Tja, tja, tja, komisch oder? Immer dreht sich alles um Lyro, Legolas und Callisto. Mia rückt irgendwie in den Hintergrund. Na ja wen interessiert´s? Mia kann nicht immer die erste Geige spielen. Dieses Kapitel widme ich allen total verwirrten, hormonüberschüssigen Teenagermädels die sich manchmal fragen "wieso muss immer ich so nach einer kurzen Nacht aussehen". Eure murmel ( 


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19- "Mia, bitte mach keinen Scheiß!" [oder "Absolute Scheiße"]  
  
(Anm. d. Aut.: ich hab gar keinen Bock das jetzt aufzuschreiben, aber ich mach´s trotzdem! Ach ja, wieder Lyro. nur so zur Info!)  
  
Tatsächlich Callisto und ich fanden Mia. An einem Baum gelehnt, weinend, und total in sich zusammengeschrumpft. "Mia, Schatz, geht es dir gut?", war meine erste Frage. Sie nickte nur und weinte dann weiter. Ich beugte mich zu ihr herunter und umarmte sie um ihr das Gefühl zu geben dass sie nicht alleine war. Callisto murmelte etwas von "ich geh den anderen bescheid sagen" und ging fort. "Aber wieso weinst du dann?", fragte ich als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. "Ich weiß es nicht", war ihre zitternde Antwort. Moment mal, hatte ich das jetzt grade richtig verstanden, sie weinte und wusste nicht warum? Mia wusste es nicht? In diesem Moment wurde mir etwas klar: Ich hatte sie verloren! Nun war mir auch zum heulen zu Mute, aber ich riss mich zusammen und half Mia beim Aufstehen.  
  
Die Anderen kamen angerannt und umarmten Mia alle, außer Legolas der hielt sich mit einem "schön, dass es dir gut geht" sehr zurück. Dieser Idiot, wieso ER? Wieso ausgerechnet dieser Bücherwurm, dieser kleine Spießer? Wieso nahm er mir Mia weg? Ich spürte so einen großen Hass auf ihn in diesem Moment, ich hätte ihn umbringen können, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Aber es würde Mia wehtun. Sie erkannte es noch nicht, aber bald würde sie ihre Augen öffnen und der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen. Sie würde ihn lieben, wie sie nie jemanden geliebt hatte und nicht mehr mich. Sicherlich wir würden Freunde bleiben, aber wollte ich nur Freundschaft von ihr? Liebte ich sie? Brauchte ich sie? Definitiv, ja. Ich verfluchte mich dafür das nicht früher erkannt zu haben. Aber vielleicht wäre es noch nicht zu spät. HÖRE LEGOLAS, ICH GEBE SIE NICHT KAMPFLOS AUF!!!! Ich lasse mir doch von keinem Elben die Butter vom Brot nehmen! Er wird mir meine Mia nicht wegnehmen. Kein Elb kriegt Mia, dass lasse ich nicht zu!  
  
Callisto erkannte wahrscheinlich meinen Gedankengang, ich sah es in seinem Blick. Es ermutigte mich. Mia gehörte zu mir. Nicht zu Legolas. Sie gehörte mir, allein mir, keinem anderen Mann. Doch ich durfte nicht zögern, ich musste handeln. Aber erst musste sie zurück in den Palast und von den Heilern durchgecheckt werden. Ich könnte es mir niemals verzeihen, wäre sie nicht gesund.  
  
Alles lief planmäßig ab, wir kamen wieder im Palast an. Nach vielen Begrüßungen, ließ sie sich auch dazu bewegen, sich von Lord Elrond untersuchen zu lassen. Ihr fehlte nichts, ich war erleichtert. Aber wir zwei mussten reden unbedingt, dass sagte ich ihr auch und sie stimmte zu sich am nächsten Tag mit mir in ihrem Zimmer zu unterhalten, aber erst wollte sie sich ein bisschen ausruhen.  
  
Inzwischen redete ich mit Callisto, aber eigentlich brauchten wir gar nicht reden. Wir saßen in meinem Zimmer und sahen uns lange an. Manchmal sagen Blicke eben mehr als Worte. Bei uns eigentlich immer. "Du liebst sie, stimmt´s?", Callisto durchbrach die Stille. "Ja", ich war auch schon mal einfallsreicher gewesen. "Liebst du mich dann nicht mehr?", fragte er gespielt beleidigt. Doch ich hatte keine Lust zu spaßen. "Callisto, ich meine es Ernst!"  
  
"Ich meine es auch Ernst!"  
  
"Klar tust du das, man es ist mir wichtig!"  
  
"Und was soll ich dir sagen? Du weißt genauso wie ich, dass sich Gefühle für Legolas bei Mia entwickeln, weiß der Teufel warum!"  
  
"Ja ich weiß es, ich will es ändern, Mann!"  
  
"Ich will es auch ändern, doch ich weiß nicht wie. Ich habe nicht die Kraft dazu, aber vielleicht du!"  
  
"Vielleicht ich, vielleicht, weißt du wie mich dieses "Vielleicht" stört?"  
  
"Ich wüsste sie auch lieber ohne diesen Elb, aber es ist ihr leben."  
  
"-.und ich liebe sie!"  
  
"Ja du liebst sie, das weiß ich, aber ist deine Liebe stark genug, auch ihr Herz zu entflammen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht."  
  
"Vielleicht", damit war zwischen uns alles gesagt und Callisto verließ den Raum. Ich fühlte mich elend. "Vielleicht", murmelte ich noch mürrisch vor mich hin, dann legte ich mich ins Bett und schlief ein.  
  
**********************Ende Kapitel 19**************************  
  
Lyro, Lyro, Lyro, mein Schatz, was willst du mit Mia, wenn du mich haben kannst? Na ja, egal, mal gucken ob ich ihn Mia gönne, mal schauen. Ich glaube es allerdings nicht, das wird euch jetzt wahrscheinlich alle freuen, aber Moment, habe ich gesagt das Legolas sie kriegt? Nein habe ich nicht! Also abwarten und Tee trinken! murmel 


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20- "Milin cen oder doch Ich liebe dich?"  
  
(Anm. d. Aut.: Dieses Kapitel widme ich Kat, meiner exzentrischen und kritischen Probeleserin. Sie hat wirklich tolle Einfälle und ist eine sehr liebe Person, auch wenn sie manchmal ziemlich übertreibt! Und dem entsprechend jetzt auch ein wichtiges Kapitel, das Kat hundert pro früher zu lesen kriegt als ihr! *bussi* murmel, ach ja, jetzt dürft ihr dreimal raten, wer das jetzt denkt! *grins* na wer wohl? Richtig! Mia!)  
  
Was wollte Lyro so wichtiges mit mir besprechen, wieso war sein Ausdruck nur so finster gewesen? Was stimmt nicht? Wir saßen uns in meinem Zimmer gegenüber und starrten uns gegenseitig in die Augen. Ich ahnte was in ihm vorging, wollte aber dass er es mir ins Gesicht sagte. "Mia", begann er zögerlich, "du weißt ich mochte dich schon immer, du weißt ich liebte dich schon immer, du weißt das du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist. Ich liebe dich Mia und ich will dich nie verlieren." Seine Stimme klang komisch, als hätte er zu befürchten ich würde ihn abweisen. "Du weißt", begann ich genauso zögerlich, " ich wollte immer nur in deiner Nähe sein, du weißt dass ich dich liebe! Aber du weißt auch, dass ich bald heiraten werde, ob ich es nun will oder nicht. Du weißt dass ich dich immer lieben werde, egal was passiert. Du wirst immer das wichtigste in meinem Leben bleiben, egal welche Wege wir einschlagen!" Ich wusste nicht wieso es mir alles so schwer fiel. Wieso sagte er mir so was denn? Ich wusste dass er mich liebte und er wusste dass ich ihn liebte.  
  
Verlegen schaute er auf das Feuer im Kamin, "ich könnte es nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie er dich berührt, wie er dich küsst, wie du ihm gehörst!" Seine Stimme klang leise und bedrückt. Wieso dachte er so was? Ich würde es nie zulassen, dass so etwas zwischen mir und Legolas passierte, oder? Nein würde ich nicht. Doch würde ich vielleicht. - Ach weiß der Teufel was! Es tat mir weh ihn so verletzt zu sehen. Ich wollte ihm nah sein, ich wollte ihm sagen das so etwas nie passieren würde, dass ich ganz alleine ihm gehörte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich nicht. War es denn so unwahrscheinlich das ich mit Legolas nur befreundet seien konnte? Er liebte mich, das wusste ich, aber konnten wir nicht einfach so Freunde seien? So wie ich und Lyro Freunde und zur gleichen Zeit Liebhaber waren? Ich liebte Lyro ohne Zweifel. Wir teilten auch als Freunde ein Bett, aber ich bezweifelte dass Legolas und ich das schaffen würden. Aber es würde bemerkt werden wenn wir ein zweites Bett in seine Räume stellen würden, oder? Konnte Legolas sich beherrschen, oder würde ich nach einer Zeit nachgeben? Ich wusste es nicht, aber jetzt war ich hier, und Legolas war nicht hier. Aber dafür ein verletzter Freund, der mich brauchte, war das nicht Grund genug? Grund genug, ihm zu gehören, nur ihm. Auch wenn es unsere letzte Nacht werden würde, ich wollte sie genießen. Voll genießen. Kein Gedanke würde ich noch an Legolas verschwenden, wenn hier Lyro war, bei mir und mich begehrte, kein Gedanke. In zwei Schritten war ich bei ihm, hatte ihn von seinem Sessel hochgezogen und schleifte ihn nun mit mir ins Schlafzimmer. Nur diese Nacht nicht an die Folgen denken, nicht die Folgen für ihn, nicht die Folgen für mich. Einfach nur zusammen glücklich sein.  
  
**************************Ende Kapitel 20*********************  
  
Tja, ich erspar euch das jetzt mal, aber wer eine gute Fantasie hat, weiß mir Sicherheit was jetzt passiert, nicht? Na ja ich geb euch nen tipp: Lauro müsste es schon wieder auf "ab 15 Jahre" hoch setzen. Ist bei jedem jetzt der Groschen gefallen? Ja, gut so. Ich erspare es euch, aber mal wirklich, irgendetwas stimmt doch da nicht zwischen den zwei oder? Wieso denkt Mia dauernd über Leggy nach und warum um Himmelswillen bin ich so fies und halte sie immer noch von ihm fern, wollt ihr es wissen? Ja, ich bin mir sicher ihr wollt! Also: Der "liebe" Leggy will sie "lieben" (ich suche grad andere Worte für ***) und sie heiraten, richtig? Ja will er. Und was will Mia? Lyro oder Leggy? Oder noch einen anderen? Na ja, ich will euch nicht auf die Folter spannen, ihr habt es alle schon gemerkt, sie will Leggy auch ein bissel. Aber, Moment noch nicht jubeln! Jetzt die Fragen aller Fragen: Werden Lyro und Callisto das zulassen? Kann Lyro sie überzeugen ihn zu lieben? Kann er sie noch vor Legolas retten? Na ja wer weiß, ich weiß es und ihr net! *grinst sich tot* ich bin eine alte Labertante, ich weiß also macht's gut! murmel 


	21. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21- "Freundschaft oder Liebe?"  
  
Also, erstmal melde ich mich zu Wort! Wie fandet ihr das jetzt? Nicht so toll? Nein? Tja, Pech für euch! Sie liebt ihn nun mal! Oder doch net? Na ja, wir werden sehen, stimmt´s? Nein? Ihr wollt Leggy jetzt sofort? Hm, *angestrengt überleg* ich könnt ja eigentlich... Na ja, mal gucken, wie sich dieses Kapitel entwickelt! Dieses Kapitel widme ich allen durchgedrehten Teenies, die wie ich mit ihrer Spontaneität ins offne Messer laufen! @Hexe(Ann-Ka) du hast versprochen nicht zu lachen!!!!! Ich warne dich!  
  
Die Nächte verbrachte ich mit dem Mann den ich liebte und die Tage musste ich mit Legolas Liebes- und Treueschwüre lernen für die Hochzeit. Die Hochzeit wurde also verschoben, um mir Zeit zu geben mich von der Entführung zu erholen, und mir Zeit zu geben, mich an das häusliche Leben in Düsterwald zu gewöhnen. Wozu brauchte man(n) denn jetzt Treueschwüre? Wollten sie unbedingt sehen, dass ich zu Grunde gehe? Und dazu mussten Legolas auch noch jeweils die Sprache des anderen lernen, weil man die Sprüche nicht in der eigenen Sprache aufsagen musste, sondern in der des Partners. Am 3. Tag war ich schon fast soweit mir alle Haare rauszuraufen! Sindarin war keine besonders schwere Sprache, aber diese Aussprache war der Horror. Aber Legolas tat sich mit meiner Sprache auch nicht einfacher. Er lernte die Vokabeln des gwaedh, doch an die richtige Aussprache war nicht zu denken. Das würde eine Blamage auf beiden Seiten geben! Eines nachmittags als er das Wort "syr?a" wieder wie "sürtya" ausgesprochen hatte, brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er quittierte das mit einem beleidigten Blick und einem gemurmelten "als könntest du Sindarin". Ich lachte weiter, ich konnte mich nicht mehr einkriegen. Mein Lachen war sicherlich überall zu hören; die Fenster waren auf, die Tür nur angelehnt. Irgendwann stimmte er auch in mein Lachen ein, auch wenn er immer noch beleidigt war.  
  
"Du kannst doch genauso wenig Sindarin", lachte er.  
  
"Stimmt, aber ich bin in Sprachen sowieso nicht so begabt!", giggelte ich  
  
"Ausrede! Das kannst du mindestens genauso gut wie ich!", versuchte er mich aus der Reserve zu locken.  
  
"Ich kann Dinge gut, und du kannst Dinge gut, aber das müssen nicht gleiche Dinge sein."  
  
"Ich weiß etwas was du gut kannst", sagte er.  
  
"Was?", fragte ich neugierig. Doch ich wollte die Antwort gar nicht wissen. Ich sah sein mehr als anzügliches Lächeln und stürmte aus dem Raum, einen verwirrten Legolas zurücklassend. Wie konnte er nur? Das machte er mit voller Absicht. Ich lehnte mich in einem Gang an die Wand und atmete tief durch. Ich spürte Blicke auf mir, die mich förmlich auszogen. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah in Legolas Gesicht. Er war so nah bei mir.  
  
"Verzeih, ich weis nicht was mit mir los ist", sagte er in flehentlichen Ton, ich möchte ihm doch verzeihen.  
  
"Aber ich weiß es! Es war eine Nacht, Legolas, nicht mehr! Wir können Freunde sein, aber nicht mehr. Ich will nicht", sagte ich in festem Ton, er musste es endlich verstehen!  
  
"Ja Freunde, ich will dich als Freundin, ich möchte mit dir Zeit verbringen, und dich richtig kennen lernen, und dann vielleicht..", doch ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden, "Es wird nie mehr sein als Freundschaft, das musst du verstehen! Ich habe jemanden den ich liebe!" "Ja ich weiß, Lyro, stimmt´s? Liebst du ihn wirklich?" Ich nickte nur. Ich konnte nichts sagen. Wieso nicht? Ich liebte ich doch oder? Ich hielt den Blick gesenkt. Plötzlich fühlte ich Legolas´ warme Lippen auf meinen. Ich erschrak, doch es war mir nicht wirklich unangenehm. Doch das durfte ich nicht, nein, ich liebte Lyro. So riss ich mich los und rannte so schnell ich konnte weg, einfach nur weg. Ich merkte nicht wie ich den Weg in den Garten einschlug und mich auf eine Bank niederließ.  
  
Ende Kapitel 21  
  
So dala, zufrieden? Er hat sie geküsst, er mag sie, sie mag ihn auch. Und was ist jetzt im Garten los? Na, wisst ihr es? Nicht? Ich sag es euch: Beziehungsberatung! Und jetzt dürft ihr dreimal raten von wem! 1. der liebe Papa? 2. Elrond? 3. Linara? NEIN! Von Herrn vorzeige Bogenschützen Haldir! *zungerausstreck* ;) das wird lustig! *strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd*  
  
Ach ja:  
  
Gwaedh- Treueschwur 


	22. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22- "Haldir in allen Lebenslagen"  
  
*grinst sich tot* na was sagt ihr? Tolle Überschrift oder? Na ja, in jeder Story ist Haldir, wieso dann nicht auch hier? Beziehungsberatung von Herrn "Supermann-Bogenschütze" einfach klasse! Würde ich euch mal empfehlen!  
  
Ich hörte Schritte, wahrscheinlich wieder Legolas. Ich wollte ihn nicht sehen. "Geh weg, Legolas, verschwinde!", schrie ich ohne mich umzudrehen. "Entschuldigt, aber ich bin nicht Legolas", sagte eine warme, freundliche Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich erschreckt um. Vor mir stand ein Elb. Auch blonde Haare, dachte ich, aber sonst nicht Legolasartig. "Entschuldigt bitte, ich dachte es wäre Legolas", sagte ich und drehte mich wieder um. Mir lief eine Träne die Wange herunter. "Wieso wollt Ihr Legolas nicht sehen?"  
  
"Darum", sagte ich, nicht interessiert mit irgendjemand zu sprechen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Haldir, königliche Wache aus Lorién."  
  
"Mein Name ist Mia."  
  
"Das weis ich Prinzessin", sagte er freundlich. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. "Kann ich mich setzen?" Am liebsten hätte ich geantwortet: Nein du Trottelelb oder wenn's sein muss! Aber ich nickte nur höflich. Er ließ sich neben mir elegant, wie ich zugeben muss, auf die Bank nieder. Ich schaute ihn von der Seite an. Das sollte ein königlicher Wächter aus Lorién sein? Wohl eher noch so ein Prinz. Aber schlecht sah er nicht aus; muskulös, wahrscheinlich vom vielen Bogenschießen, trotzdem elegant wie eine Raubkatze, das ist also bei allen Elben so. Er bemerkte wohl meine Blick, wie er über seinen Köper gleitete und sah mir direkt in die Augen, sodass ich mich verlegen wegdrehte.  
  
"Wieso wollt ihr Legolas nicht sehen?", wiederholte er seine Frage von vorhin.  
  
"Darum!", antwortete ich trotzig.  
  
"Wieso wollt ihr nicht darüber sprechen?" Was wollte dieser Typ? Er kam hierher und wollte mit mir über mein Leben reden?! Hallo, Mittelerde an Trottelelb: Ich brauche keine andere Meinung meines Lebens! Er hatte meine Gedanken wohl erahnt.  
  
"Ich will Euch nicht zu nahe treten, doch ihr scheint unglücklich zu sein, und es scheint mir, als wäre Legolas der Grund für eure Probleme. Oder eher Eure Gefühle zu ihm", sagte er, während er in die Ferne starrte.  
  
"GEFÜHLE?", ich war kurz vor dem Ausrasten, "Ich habe keine Gefühle für Legolas! Höchstens Freundschaft!"  
  
"Ihr habt Gefühle für ihn, auch wenn ihr es verleugnet. Ihr könnt euch weiterhin selber anlügen", er sprach immer noch ganz ruhig.  
  
"Ich liebe Lyro und niemand anderen! ICH LIEBE LEGOLAS NICHT!", schrie ich in einer Lautstärke, von der ich glaubte, dass es das ganze Schloss gehört hatte. Er schaute mich kurz an und wendete sich dann wieder dem Horizont zu.  
  
"Seid ihr euch sicher?", fragte er, meinen Wutausbruch weitgehend überhörend.  
  
"JA, bin ich!", ich wollte schon wieder schreien.  
  
"Amma canich?", fragte er unbeirrt. Ich wurde sofort stumm. " Weil es nicht wahr ist", flüsterte ich, meine Stimme war wie erstickt.  
  
"Ist es so?" Wieso müssen Elben nur so verdammt einfühlsam sein? Ich versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch es ging nicht. Dieser Elb verwirrte mich.  
  
"Nein", meine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch. "Wie ist es wirklich?", fragte er mit sanfter, leiser Stimme.  
  
"Milin hon", ich hoffte ich hätte das jetzt gerade nicht gesagt. Doch hatte ich.  
  
"Verleugnet nie was ihr fühlt", mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und ging mit schwingenden Schritten weg.  
  
"Scheiße!!", fluchte ich und erhob mich ebenfalls um in mein Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 22  
  
Ich hoffe ich hab mich mit dem Sindarin jetzt nicht vertan, ich hoffe es. Und was sagt ihr? Nix? Na, jetzt will ich aber Kritik und "Juhu"-mails haben! Jetzt mach ich es euch mal recht und da wollt ihr mir nix sagen? Na, dann kann ich ja gleich aufhören, oder? Murmel *fragend die Augenbraun hochzieh*  
  
Sindarin:  
  
Amma canich- Warum schreist du?  
  
Milin hon- Ich liebe ihn 


	23. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23- "Eifersucht, Wahrheit und das "wahre" Ich"  
  
Hm, was hab ich zu sagen? Eigentlich nix, außer das ich jetzt, um 23:24 noch FF schreibe und das am 30. April, an dem ich normal um 5:45 morgens aufgestanden bin. *tot müde sei* Aber so lieb ich bin, mache ich mal wieder weiter. Sagt mal kennt ihr das Spätprogramm von Giga? Wirklich erhebend! *einschlaf, aber sofort wieder aufwach, muss ja FF schreiben*  
  
Ich saß da, unfähig irgendwas zu tun, bald würde es Nacht werden und Lyro würde sich herschleichen. Der Kamin meines Zimmers strahlte ein wärmendes Licht aus. Ich erinnerte mich immer wieder an meine und Haldir´s Worte. Milin hon. Ich könnte fluchen, wieder einmal. Aber es stimmte, ich konnte nichts tun. Ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte aber auch Lyro. Wie konnte das sein? Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich wusste es einfach nicht. Wie gern hätte ich es, wenn alles so unkompliziert wäre wie früher, dachte ich. Ich wollte wieder das kleine Mädchen sein, das ich einmal gewesen war. Dieses Mädchen hatte nie Probleme gehabt mir dem was sie fühlte. Sie hatte starke Freunde, die sie beschützten. Sie hatte einen Bruder auf den sie zählen konnte.  
  
"Und was hab ich jetzt?", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Was hab ich jetzt? Einen Haufen Mist habe ich! Einen Bruder, der mich plötzlich als nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf ansieht, einen besten Kumpel mit dem ich ins Bett gehe, einen Verlobten, den ich liebe, es aber nie offen zugeben würde, und einen Haufen Freunde die versuchen, mir beizustehen, und damit alles noch schlimmer machen! Ich stöhnte auf, wieso immer ich? Alles verändert sich, hörte ich Vaters Stimme in meinem Kopf, das hatte er vor der Reise nach Düsterwald gesagt. Ja alles verändert sich, ob zum guten oder schlechten, ich muss es hinnehmen. Ich stand auf und schloss das Fenster, denn auch wenn es Sommer war, war es nachts kalt und ich fror leicht.  
  
Lyro kam, leise und von allen unbemerkt. Doch er blieb an der Tür stehen und schloss sie ab. Was hatte er vor? Er sah mich lange an und setzte sich dann in einen Sessel. Was sollte das denn jetzt?  
  
"Was ist heute im Garten passiert?", fragte er schlicht.  
  
"Was soll passiert sein? Ich habe mit einem der Elben gequatscht!"  
  
"Aber nicht mit irgendeinem Elben, sondern mit Haldir o Lorién! Er ist ein königlicher Wächter! Und er besitzt eigenartige Fähigkeiten! Ich spüre es, wenn er in der Nähe ist. Dieser Typ ist nicht normal, Mia! Halte dich von ihm fern, er könnte dir schaden!"  
  
"Wie könnte er mir schaden?", fragte ich verwundert.  
  
"Er könnte dir etwas einreden, was nicht wahr ist, man, wenn dieser Elb da ist, habe ich das Gefühl, als könnte er dich mir wegnehmen!"  
  
"Er wird mich dir nicht wegnehmen können! Ich liebe dich, das weist du!" Er konnte jemanden etwas einreden, das also, war der Grund für mein Verhalten. Dieses Arschloch von einem Elben! Ich liebte Legolas gar nicht! Das würde er bezahlen!  
  
"Was hat er dir gesagt?", fragte Lyro besorgt.  
  
"Er hat mir eingeredet ich würde Legolas lieben", antwortete ich tonlos. Lyro sah schockiert aus, aber warum? Er glaubte das doch nicht, oder? Doch er löste sich wieder aus seiner Erstarrung und kam mit schellen Schritten auf mich zu, zog mich aus dem Sessel in seine Arme.  
  
"Ich will dich nicht verlieren", flüsterte er in mein Haar.  
  
"Du verlierst mich doch nicht, aber danke dass du mir gesagt hast, dass das nur Einbildung war! Ich wäre fast verzweifelt!", antwortete ich und suchte noch mehr Schutz in seinen Armen.  
  
"Empfindest du etwas für Legolas?", fragte er sogleich. Er war wirklich süß, zu denken er könnte mich an einen Elbenprinzen-Macho verlieren. Ich musste schmunzeln, er war wirklich süß. Im Kampf würde er so was nie sagen, auch vor unseren Freunden vielleicht nicht. Aber wenn er mit mir zusammen war, veränderte er sich total. Vom starken, unbezwingbaren Krieger zum anpassbaren Schmusekätzchen. Ich schmunzelte noch mehr. Schmusekätzchen. Ja, das war er wirklich. Er wollte immer so viel Köperkontakt haben wie es nur ging. Er löste sich von mir und sah mich fragend an. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich nicht geantwortet hatte, völlig in Gedanken versunken. Ich erklärte lächelnd: "Das einzige was er von mir erwarten kann ist Freundschaft und selbst das wird für ihn ein Drahtseilakt!" Beruhigt nahm Lyro mich wieder in die Arme. Nichts würde uns je trennen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 23  
  
Hm, irgendwas stimmt immer noch nicht, aber was? Wieso liebt Mia Legolas jetzt doch nicht mehr? Und wieso sollte Haldir ihr etwas einreden wollen? Oder hat Lyro da irgendwas verwechselt (absichtlich oder nicht)? Diese und weitere Fragen werden bald geklärt werden. Ok, was soll das hier? GANZ einfach, ich habe heute GZSZ geguckt! Danach mach ich immer so was komisches, das liegt an diesem ganzen Beziehungskasten-TV! Darum sage ich: NIEDER MIT TALKSHOWS UND BEZIEHUNGSKISTEN UND MEHR ACTION PLEASE! *lol* man hab ich wieder gute Laune! 


	24. Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24- "Wahre Lügen"  
  
Hm, wirklich irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht! Wieso kommt klein murmel heute nach der vierten heim und setzt sich an ihren PC und schreibt FF?! Hm, und wieso meint mein Kumpel ich wäre in meine Lehrer verknallt? Muss ich denn erst einen Typen vor seinen Augen f***** damit er mir glaubt, dass es nicht so ist? Ich bin sauer, extrem sauer! Aber ich bin immer noch so nett und lasse meine Wut an meiner Tastatur aus, was soviel heißt dass ich jetzt mindestens drei Kapitel zusammenschreiben werde! Dieses Kapitel widme ich allen armen Schulgängern, die am 2. Mai so wie ich in die Schule mussten! Ihr seid nicht alleine!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kamen wir wieder gemeinsam in den Speisesaal. Als das von den meisten nur mit einem müden Blick aufgenommen wurde und mein Vater sich immer noch einzureden versuchte, das Lyro und meine Beziehung lediglich auf Freundschaft beruhte und er mich sicherlich nur von meinem Zimmer abgeholt hatte, waren meine Augen schon am suchen. Legolas war nicht hier, das sah ich sofort. Haldir war auch nicht da, was hatte ich auch erwartet? Das er sich mir direkt vor die Nase setzen würde? Ich schüttelte über mich selbst den Kopf, typisch ich. Lyro und ich setzten uns neben Callisto, der sich ein dreckiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, worauf er von mir in die Seite geknufft wurde. Ok, Lyro und ich waren wieder Hand in Hand in den Saal gekommen und wir ließen unsere Hände auch nicht los. Aber war das ein Grund so verdammt dreckig zu grinsen? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Er war doch auch schon verliebt gewesen! Er war doch auch mit seiner Angebeteten Hand in Hand durch Fanalas gezogen! Verdammt was sollte daran so lustig sein? Oder wusste mein "lieber" Bruder über etwas bescheid war ich nicht wusste? Ich beäugte ihn misstrauisch, er war viel zu fröhlich diesen Morgen, für meinen Geschmack. Ich schaute zu Lyro, der nickte Lyro zu. Hä? Was war denn hier im Gange? Eine Verschwörung gegen mich? Oder gegen wen? Da fiel mir wieder das Buch einer alten Freundin von mir ein, welches sie einmal geschrieben hatte, ich fand es grauenvoll, aber der Titel war nicht mal so schlecht: "Vertraue niemanden, denn auch Freunde sind gefährlich"!!!  
  
Ich wurde abgelenkt als ein Bote in den Saal gestürmt kam. Er sah total fertig aus, wie nach einem tagelangen Ritt ohne Rast. "Mein König", keuchte er. "Es ist etwas passiert, unsere Grenzen werden angegriffen. Es sind nicht viele Männer, aber sie sind sehr kampferprobt. Wir brauchen Verstärkung! Prinz Legolas und Haldir o Lorién sind bereits losgeritten, ich traf sie im Wald", dann brach er zusammen. Da also waren die beiden abgeblieben. Ich hatte aber keine Zeit für seine Schwächeanfälle, deshalb ging ich schnell zu dem am Boden liegenden Soldaten und ohrfeigte ihn so lange bis er aufwachte. "Sagt mir, wie sehen diese Feinde aus", fragte ich mit klarer, leicht verständlicher Stimme.  
  
"Sie sind alle schwarz gekleidet und", noch eine Ohrfeige, "sie tragen ein Abzeichen eines Drachens in Silber auf ihrer Kampfkleidung", damit brach er endgültig zusammen. Er war tot, na ja wen interessiert´s denn. Das einzig wichtige war, dass ich jetzt wusste wer die Angreifer waren. Ein kurzer Blick meinen Freunden zeigte mir, dass sie das gleiche dachten und schon stürmte ich los in Richtung meines Zimmers, wo ich meine Waffen hatte. Als ich schon fast an der Tür des Saals war hielt mich Galadriels leise geflüsterte Worte auf: "Wartet Mia!" Leise, aber keinen Widerspruch duldend.  
  
Ich knurrte zurück: "Was?"  
  
Meinen Ton überhörend, fragte sie: "Wer sind diese Leute?"  
  
"Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit das zu erklären!"  
  
"Wartet, sonst geht ihr nirgendwo hin", donnerte nun Thranduils Stimme.  
  
Ich wandte mich zu Callisto: "Sattelt die Pferde und holt die Waffen, ich erläutere nur noch kurz die Situation, wir sehen uns gleich draußen! LOS!" Er stürmte sofort mit den anderen los. Nun wandte ich mich wieder den erzürnten Elben zu.  
  
"Es sind alte Bekannte von zuhause, ich machte damals den Fehler sie nicht gleich zu töten, nun bleibt mir keine andere Wahl!" Galadriel wollte gerade zu reden ansetzen, als mein Vater mich fragte: "Wer sind sie?"  
  
"Die Skunks", antwortete ich simpel und ohne eine Regung auf meinem Gesicht zu zeigen.  
  
"NEIN MIA! DU WIRST NICHT GEHEN! ICH LASSE DICHT NICHT GEHEN! DU WIRST NICHT GEGEN DIE SKUNKS KÄMPFEN", donnerte er.  
  
"Du weist genau, dass nur wir sie bezwingen können! Lass mich gehen, sonst ist Düsterwald dem Untergang geweiht und dein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn auch! Entschuldigt mich, ich muss zwei leichtsinnige Elben zurückholen", donnerte ich in dem gleichen Ton zurück.  
  
Als er nun still geworden war und keiner mehr den Anschein machte, sprechen zu wollen, stürmte ich ins Freie, wo auch die anderen auf mich warteten. Ich schwang mich auf meinen treuen Hengst und wir galoppierten aus dem großen Schlosstor.  
  
Ende Kapitel 24  
  
Langsam erinnert mich das an "Die unendliche Geschichte", wenn ich mir den weiteren Verlaufsplan so ansehe. Hm, man könnte meinen ich wolle Firna Konkurrenz machen. Aber lieber das als zwei Fortsetzungen, oder? Na ja, jetzt hätten wir erstmal eine neue Bedrohung, und dann sehen wir weiter! Ich schreib jetzt weiter neue Bedrohung! *juhu* 


	25. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25- "Die 'neue' Bedrohung"  
  
Hm, was könnte man Legolas alles antun? *grinst dreckig* da muss ich mir noch mal was ausdenken. Gott, bin ich grausam. Aber wie gesagt, beschuldigt bitte meinen Kumpel! Er hat das verursacht! *grinst sich tot* Das habt ihr jetzt davon, mir keine Reviews zu schreiben. Dann werd ich brutal zu Leggy! Also, wenn ihr wollt das Legolas hier in einem Stück rauskommt, mailt mir! *euch erpress* Achja, dieses Kapitel widme ich meinen total durchgedrehten Kumpels! (von denen hab ich langsam genug!)  
  
Wir ritten zwei Tage und Nächte lang, gönnten unseren Pferden nur kurze Trinkpausen, aber mehr brauchten sie auch nicht, wir hatten sie gut trainiert. Bless war einer der Stärksten, neben Lyro´s Hengst Anol. Normalerweise genoss ich das reiten sehr, aber es war keine Zeit zu genießen, wir mussten zwei leichtsinnige Elben und Düsterwald retten. Obwohl ich glaubte, dass die beiden Elben sich auch alleine beschützen konnten, aber die Skunks waren selbst für zwei erfahrene Kämpfer eine Bedrohung. Ich hoffte inständig, dass wir rechtzeitig kommen würden. So viel Hass ich im Moment auch für die Zwei empfand, ich wollte ihren Tod nicht. Und ich wollte ihn schon gar nicht auf meinem Gewissen.  
  
Wir kamen rechtzeitig, der Kampf war voll im Gange. Doch ich konnte diese sturen Elben nirgendwo entdecken. Wo waren die zwei? Hatte sie schon das zeitliche gesegnet, nein, das glaubte ich nicht, erstens weil sie beide erfahrene Krieger waren, siehe nur den Ringkrieg, und zweitens weil sonst die Soldaten schon längst aufgegeben hätten. Der Kampf tobte und wir Neuankömmlinge stürzte uns mitten rein. Die Skunks waren sehr gut trainiert, doch waren es nur ungefähr 15, sodass wir im Vorteil waren. Wir kämpften verbittert und zogen uns viele Wunden zu, doch da sah ich Lyro am Boden liegen und einem Skunk über ihm, der gerade sein Schwert anhob um ihn zu töten. Ich ging noch rechtzeitig dazwischen und schlug dem Feind den Kopf ab. Lyro lächelte mich dankend und liebevoll an, und für einen Moment vergaß ich dass wir im Kampf waren, bis Callisto zu uns rüber rief: "Hey ihr zwei Turteltauben, sucht lieber nach den zwei Elben, flirten könnt ihr später!" Ich streckte Lyro meine Hand entgegen und er ergriff sie und zog sich hoch. Wir machten und auf die Suche nach den zwei Trottelelben. Doch wir fanden sie nicht, wir suchten schon eine halbe Stunde, als wir in der Nähe Schwerte klirren hörten. Wir rannten los, schneller als jeder Elb, schneller als alle anderen es gekonnt hätten. - Und da sahen wir sie, auf einer Lichtung standen sie, Rücken an Rücken, umzingelt von 6 Skunks. Wir liefen schneller, wir mussten ihnen helfen. Wir kamen hechelnd bei ihnen an und schlugen erst einmal zwei Skunks tot. Die beiden Elben versuchten derweil, sich so gut wie möglich zu verteidigen, doch ihnen fehlte es an Schnelligkeit, auch wenn sie Elben waren, und an Kampferfahrung mit dem Skunks. So landete Legolas bald an einem Baum geschmissen mit einer großen Wunde über dem linken Auge und Haldir wurde brutal niedergeschlagen. Wir hatten nun schon alle Skunks bis auf zwei vernichtet, doch diese Zwei nahmen nun Haldir und Legolas und hielten sie wie ein Schutzschild vor sich. Die Kurzschwerter an die Kehlen der Beiden gehalten riefen sie zu uns herüber.  
  
"Hey, einen Schritt weiter und eure Freunde sind tot!", dröhnten ihre Stimmen zu uns herüber. Ich hatte es irgendwie geahnt, immer nur Ärger mit den Elben! So schien auch Lyro zu denken, dennoch versuchten wir alles um die zwei zu befreien.  
  
"Was wollt ihr für ihr Leben?", fragte Lyro.  
  
"Ihr könnt sie uns nicht abkaufen! Wir wollen Rache, und die kriegen wir! Rache für unsere toten Brüder", schrie der eine und er andere fügte hinzu: "Seht her 'Prinzessin' Mia! Ihr werdet sehen, wie es ist wenn jemand von eurer Schuld stirbt! Soll euch euer schlechtes Gewissen in den Wahnsinn treiben!" Er sprach das Wort 'Prinzessin' so verächtlich aus und hielt die Klinge noch fester an Legolas Hals. Die beiden Gefangenen schauten uns an, ausdruckslos, zu stolz um ihre Angst zu zeigen. Wir bewegten uns kein Stück vom Fleck, ein Schritt und sie wären tot.  
  
Ende Kapitel 25  
  
Hm, also was passiert? Ihr entscheidet! Mailt mir, und Legolas wird leben, lasst mein Mailpostfach verhungern und er war die längste Zeit unsterblich gewesen sein! Also, was wollt ihr? Entscheidet! *grausam grins* WAAAAS???? Ich erpresse euch? Nein, ich doch nicht! Würd ich nie wagen! *grinst teuflisch* Tja, Legolas Schicksal liegt in eurer Hand! *lol* Oder doch in meiner? Na ja, mal gucken, wenn ich mich wieder beruhigt hab, vielleicht..... 


	26. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26- "Entscheidungen"  
  
So, Legolas wird leben und das habt ihr mal wieder nur (!!!!!!!) Kat, fanatic, rini (du erpresserin), firn und (!!!!) Rowena zu verdanken!!!!! Wieso müssen sie die Story immer rausreißen? Na ja, egal, wenn, dann dankt o.s.! Dieses Kapitel widme ich mal wieder dir, Kat, du leistest klasse Arbeit! Danke! Und euch anderen sei gesagt: Schämt euch! *kopfschüttel*  
  
Wir standen immer noch gleich da. Lyro und ich den beiden Skunks mit Legolas und Haldir gegenüber. Die Klingen der beiden Skunks-Schwerte hart an ihrer Kehlen gedrückt. Doch plötzlich sah ich hinter den Skunks eine Gestalt mit erhobenem Bogen. Nein, keine Gestalt, sondern Callisto, der grade zwei Pfeile anlegte. Ich grinste heimlich und blickte kurz wissend zu Lyro. Auch er sah nun was ich meinte und Sekunden später steckte in jedem Skunk-Köper ein Pfeil. Man konnte sehen, dass den beiden Elben ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, waren sie doch noch nie so von jemandem abhängig gewesen. Wir traten grinsend an sie heran.  
  
"Wohl noch nie so sicher gewesen, dass man stirbt oder?", scherzte Callisto. Auch Lyro mischte sich ein: "Schon mal über ein Testament nachgedacht?". So gerne ich jetzt auch Witze gerissen hätte, wir mussten zurück und Verstärkung anfordern. "Los jetzt, wir haben keine Zeit für Kinderkram!", bestimmte ich. Das Lachen der zwei verschwand sofort und ein angespannter Gesichtsausdruck erschien, während die zwei Elben mich dankbar ansahen, hatte ich sie doch vor noch mehr Peinlichkeiten bewahrt; doch beides quittierte ich nur mit einem strengen Blick. Wir hatten wichtigeres vor.  
  
Die anderen waren auch schon fertig, die Waldgrenze sah nach Massaker aus. Gott sei Dank lagen mehr tote Skunks als Elben am Boden. Aber es waren, weil kein Angriff erwartet wurde, nicht sehr viele Elben da gewesen, daher doch eine verheerende Wirkung. Die anderen machten keine große Szene unsere zwei Elben wieder zu sehen, sondern fragten nur kurz nach ihrem Wohlbefinden, höflicherweise. Dann sahen wir uns das Ausmaß der Schäden an, und mir wurde immer schlimmer zu mute. Hätte ich sie doch alle schon damals getötet, wären jetzt mindestens 10 Elben noch am Leben, so wanderten sie in den Hallen der Elben. Lyro bemerkte meinen Zustand, trat an mich heran und legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern, um mir das Gefühl zu geben, nicht alleine zu sein. Ich fühlte mich elend, hatte ich doch schon vorher gewusst, dass mir der Anblick wegen mit gestorbenen Elben nicht einfach wegstecken könnte. Doch wir mussten Entscheidungen treffen, so bestimmte Lyro:  
  
"Wir zwölf werden hier bleiben und die Grenzen bewachen, Lyro, Mia, Legolas, Haldir und die übrigen Elben werden zurück zum Schloss reiten, ihre Wunden versorgen lassen und Verstärkung schicken!" Doch Callisto wandte ein: "Ich werde mit euch Wache halten!" Doch Lyro war davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert: "Nein, du bleibst bei Mia und passt auf sie auf! Und ich warne dich Kleiner, wenn ihr etwas zustößt, mache ich dich höchstpersönlich fertig, da drauf kannst du wetten!" Nun war auch Callisto still, doch ich wollte protestieren, so was wie "ich brauche keinen Babysitter" sagen, doch wie gesagt man widerspricht Lyro nicht. Etwas anderes brauchte meine volle Aufmerksamkeit, denn nun wendete er sich Legolas zu. "Ich warne dich Elb, wenn du Mia nur einmal anrührst, zeige ich dir wie zerbrechlich deine Unsterblichkeit doch ist!" Nun, verstand auch ich das ganze, er wollte Callisto nur als meinen Begleitschutz vor Legolas. Dann kam er mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu, küsste mich kurz, heftig leidenschaftlich und pfiff dann nach meinem Pferd. Bless kam auch gleich, doch ich wollte nicht gehen. Ich wollte bei Lyro bleiben, für immer, aber ich wusste genau, dass er das nicht wollte, er wollte mich immer aus der Gefahr haben. Ich seufzte, gab Lyro noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und ein "Pass auf dich auf" und stieg dann, wie die anderen schon vor mir, auf mein Pferd und ritt los.  
  
Ende Kapitel 26  
  
Hm, hm, hm, jetzt ist Lyro also wech? Hm, vielleicht, aber nur wirklich vielleicht kommt dann mal Legolas an die Reihe, aber geht ja net, Calli ist ja noch da. Aber was wenn Calli gaaaaaaaanz plötzlich weg müsste?! Na ja, mal gucken, ich hab ja noch Zeit. Es ist ja erst *schnell auf die Uhr schau* 23:35, bis 12 hab ich noch Zeit, dann muss auch ein Murmeltier in die Heia! Also auf zum nächsten! *Rob Green hör* bei der Musik dreht sich mir ja gleich der Magen um *Hindi bhangra anmach und auf den tischen tanz* 


	27. Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27- "Die Heimreise"  
  
Ja ja, ich weiß, meine Überschriften werden von chap. zu chap. langweiliger, aber langsam fällt mir keine Kurzbeschreibung mehr ein, die nicht zu viel verrät! Dieses Kapitel widme ich nilaith, weil sie mir so einen **** Eierschake empfohlen hat, und ich jetzt fast seit zwei Stunden über der Kloschüssel hänge, danke! *lol*  
  
Dieses Mal ritten wir zwar auch schnell, doch nachts machten wir Pause. In der ersten Nacht hatte ich Wache. Ich war fast enttäuscht, als niemand mich störte (Legolas, Haldir, oder irgendwelche Ungeheuer). Sie waren wahrscheinlich alle noch zu ausgelaugt vom Kampf. Ich sah auf die beiden Elben herab. Sie schliefen typisch elbisch; die Augen offen gen Himmel gerichtet und die Hände auf der Brust gefaltet. Sie schliefen friedlich, ich seufzte. Wäre Lyro doch jetzt bei mir.  
  
In der nächsten Nacht hatte Legolas Wache, ich schlief nicht, aus Angst er könnte über meinen schlafenden Körper herfallen. Doch ich mimte die Schlafende. Ich spürte seine Blicke auf meinem Körper und wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte ihn geohrfeigt. Was bildete sich dieser Elb eigentlich ein? Doch da hörte ich, wie Haldir sich zu Legolas auf den Baumstumpf setzte. "Über was denkst du nach mein Freund?", fragte er flüsternd. Wieder spürte ich Legolas´ und diesmal auch Haldir´s Blicke auf meinem Körper, als Legolas antwortete: "Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, wie sie so eine Kraft haben kann, sie ist doch kein Muskelpack, doch trotzdem entwickelt sie beim kämpfen so eine Kraft", flüsterte er, aus Angst irgendeinen zu wecken oder weil irgendjemand zuhören könnte. "Ich denke ihre Stärke rührt von ihrer Willenstärke her. Anders kann auch ich mir es nicht erklären", tat Haldir leise seine Meinung kund. "Ja, willensstark ist sie auf jeden Fall, Gott, ich hasse diesen Lyro!", regte sich der Düsterwaldprinz nun auf. "Hass solltest du nur schwarzen Wesen gegenüber empfinden, Legolas! Lyro versucht nur mit aller Macht, Mia bei sich zu behalten, doch auch ihn wird das Schicksal einholen, er kann noch so viel machen", erklärte der "allwissende" Haldir. "Wie meinst du das?", kam sofort von Legolas. "So wie ich es gesagt habe!", damit erhob sich Haldir, ich konnte förmlich sein Lächeln spüren, ich hatte das Gefühl, er wüsste, dass ich nicht geschlafen hatte. Er ließ einen verwirrten Legolas zurück, der sich wieder auf seine Wache konzentrierte. Doch auch ich war verwirrt. Lyro, das Schicksal einholen? Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, voller Verwirrung blieb ich einfach starr liegen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 27  
  
Hm, was sollte das denn jetzt? Denkt ihr Haldir hat Recht? Wollt ihr jetzt endlich Legolas an Mia´s Seite? Aber stopp! Das Schicksal lässt sich Zeit! Und dann gucken wir erstmal ob das überhaupt so wird! Ich bin gemein, oda? *grinst sich tot* Ach, mein lieber Legolas, du musst schon leiden, oder? Hm, was mach ich jetzt? Soll ich oder nicht? Hm, ich entscheide mich für....., seht selbst! 


	28. Kapitel 28

Kapitel 28- "Verwirrtheit und warum Callisto wichtigeres zu tun hat"  
  
Hm, was macht klein murmel an einem trostlosen Sonntagabend? Chatten? War ich schon! Genau, richtig, FF schreiben und Coyote Ugly gucken. *herzhaft gähn* Haldir 4ever!!!!! *grins* Und wie geht es jetzt weiter? Hm, lest, dann wisst ihrs! (das kann noch sehr lustig werden!!!!! *Grins* Jersey girl!)  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam, und ich hatte keine Sekunde geschlafen. Klasse, das fing ja schon mal gut an. Was sollte das denn gewesen sein? Das beschäftigte mich die ganze Zeit über, während unseres Rittes diesen Tag, bis Callisto mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. "Mia, ich habe ein ganz dummes Gefühl, dass Lyro mich braucht! Kommst du alleine klar?" Er sah mich fragend an. "Klar komme ich klar! Du brauchst nicht auf mich aufpassen! Ich bin erwachsen", antwortete ich halb wahr. Ich war kein kleines Kind mehr, und auf mich brauchte man nicht dauernd aufpassen, doch war es mir in Legolas Gesellschaft nicht sehr wohl. Das merkte er wohl, denn er fragte noch mal nach: "Wirklich?" "JA", antwortete ich genervt, "ich schaff das schon! Ich werd ja wohl mit ein paar Elben klar kommen!" "Gut, dann bis bald!", und damit wendete er sein Pferd und galoppierte zurück.  
  
Haldir kam an mich heran geritten und damit auch Legolas, die beiden konnte man nicht trennen.  
  
"Wo will Callisto denn jetzt hin?", fragte ersterer.  
  
"Zu Lyro, er will ihm helfen", antwortete ich uninteressiert an einem Gespräch.  
  
"Aber Lyro hat doch gesagt, er soll bei dir bleiben", meldete sich nun Legolas zu Wort.  
  
"Ja, das hat er gesagt. Es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit, sollen die zwei das unter sich ausmachen! Solange beide heile zurückkommen, ist mir das gleich", damit ritt ich schneller an die Spitze des Trupps und schlug dann ein schnelleres Tempo ein. Wir kamen nun schneller voran und schlugen als die Sonne unter ging unser Nachtlager auf. Haldir sollte diese Nacht Wache halten. Immer noch zu verwirrt um zu schlafen stand ich auf und schlich leise zu Haldir hinüber, der im Wald auf leisen Sohlen auf und abging.  
  
"Ah, Prinzessin, wollt Ihr nicht schlafen?", begrüßte er mich freundlich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie kann ich euch helfen?", fragte er weiter.  
  
"Indem ihr mir sagt, was ihr gestern Nacht mit 'das Schicksal wird ihn einholen' gemeint habt!"  
  
"Ich habe es so gemeint wie ich es gesagt habe!", antwortet er weiter hin freundlich.  
  
"Ihr wusstet, dass ich wach war, oder?", fragte ich halb neugierig, halb sauer, weil man vor ihm nichts verstecken konnte.  
  
"Für einen normalen Elben vielleicht nicht zu erkennen, doch für einen erfahrenen Jäger ein Kinderspiel", antwortete er wieder so freundlich. Langsam wurde mir das zu bunt, was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein?!  
  
"Hört mir jetzt mal ganz genau zu, ich lasse mir von euch nichts mehr einreden!"  
  
"Habe ich das Euch wirklich eingeredet, oder hat Lyro Euch das eingeredet?", kam es zurück.  
  
"Schiebt nicht immer die Schuld auf Lyro! Er hat mich nur vor ... EUCH gewarnt!", redete ich mich langsam in Rage.  
  
"Schiebe ich denn die Schuld wirklich auf Lyro?"  
  
"Hört auf!"  
  
"Mit was, Prinzessin? Ich tue doch gar nichts."  
  
"Doch Ihr, Ihr, Ihr verwirrt mich, und dann weis ich nicht mehr was wirklich los ist!!!", die letzte Antwort erstaunte mich selber. Doch er blieb ganz ruhig.  
  
"Prinzessin Mia, Ihr müsst euren eigenen Weg gehen! Den kann euch niemand vorschreiben, nicht ich, nicht euer Vater und auch von Lyro solltet ihr euch nichts vorschreiben lassen!"  
  
"Ich lasse mir von niemanden etwas vorschreiben! Ihr, Ihr, Ihr,.....", ich fing das stottern an.  
  
"Was ich?", fragte er unschuldig.  
  
"AH! LASST MICH DOCH ALLE IN FRIEDEN!", und schon war ich weg.  
  
Ende Kapitel 28  
  
Also, Calli ist weg, und jetzt? Ja, richtig, jetzt kommt Leggy! Wisst ihr worauf ich mal Lust hätte? Auf eine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Geschichte! Wo sich alle ganz lieb haben und es nie Probleme gibt und wo niemand sich streitet und wo.... Ach ihr wisst ja was ich meine! Eben irgendwas zum träumen, aber keine Angst, dass mach ich dann in meinem kleinen Kämmerlein und nicht hier! *grins* Aber es wird euch freuen, ich konnte mich mit dem "Mia+Legolas"-Gedanken anfreunden, sieht für die zwei gar nicht mal so schlimm aus. Hm! *seufz* Was nicht alles los ist, wenn mein Leben stimmt! *träum von Legolas und Lyro und anderen Schnukkelmännern* 


	29. Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29- "Haldir, der Mann der alles weis"  
  
Disclaimer: Nüx gehört mir, fast alles Tolkien, das andere Mia oder (ausnahmsweise) auch mal mir!  
  
*grins* Ihr seht ich hab gute Laune! Auch wenn ich heute eine Lateinarbeit zurückgekriegt hab und übermorgen wieder zur Musikschule Klavier spielen gehen muss! Woher kommt´s? Hm, ich veröffentliche diese Story jetzt nicht nur auf www.bloominius-fanfics.de sonder auch auf www.fanfiction.com und bei letzterem sind liebe Leute, die die Geschichte auch mögen und die mir ganz viel reviewen, im Gegensatz zu euch, liebe bloomi´s! Mein Emailkasten verhungert! *schnief* Aber egal! Ich mach jetzt weiter *die tränen wegblinzel*! Haldir....Legolas.....Mia......Lyro......Callisto........und........die Liebe......ach wie niedlich! Und Haldir ist mal wieder der, der alles weis! Typisch! Achja, wir behandeln jetzt mal Haldir´s Gedanken!!!! *Grinst fies*  
  
Ich seufzte, ob es Mia wohl noch schaffen würde, sich von ihren alten Freunden loszusagen? Da trat Legolas aus dem Schatten, in dem er sich die ganze Unterhaltung lang versteckt hatte.  
  
"Was war das denn jetzt eben?", fragte er.  
  
"Du willst wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat? Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass sie dich liebt oder?" Er nickte. "Doch sie will es sich nicht eingestehen!"  
  
"Ich weis", sagte er traurig. Er liebte sie wirklich von ganzem Herzen, das wusste ich. Und es stimmte ihn traurig, dass sie ihn nicht bei sich haben wollte. Doch sie wollte ihn doch, doch Lyro hatte sie schon so verunsichert in ihren eigenen Gefühlen, dass sie nur noch Lyro sah. Jemand anderer existierte nicht mehr für sie. Das hatte ich schon an dem Tag im Park gemerkt. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie wollte, und schaute jedem männlichem Wesen hinterher, nur um die Bestätigung z bekommen, Lyro sei für sie das Beste. Dieser Typ hatte eine seltsame Wirkung auf alle, davor hatte mich Galadriel schon gewarnt. Ich wusste nicht, was mit Lyro nicht stimmte, aber ich war mir sicher, Mia wusste es. Legolas wollte gehen, da hielt ich ihn zurück.  
  
"Warte, du kannst jetzt nicht zu ihr!", sagte ich bestimmend.  
  
"Ich kann nicht hier herumstehen und wissen, dass ich sie mit jeder Minute mehr verliere!"  
  
"Ich weis es ist schwer, aber wenn du jetzt zu ihr gehst verlierst du sie möglicherweise ganz! Hab Geduld!"  
  
"Ich hatte nie Geduld, ich war nie vernünftig, ich habe mich nie an irgendwelche Befehle gehalten! Ich habe nach meinem Gefühl gehandelt, und jetzt willst du mir sagen, dass das falsch war und ist?"  
  
"Nein, aber in dieser Sache musst du einen kühlen Kopf behalten!"  
  
"Das ist keine Sache, Haldir, das ist mein Leben! Sie ist mein Leben! Ich liebe sie verdammt!", und weg war er. Genau wie Mia in den Wald hinein. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich wünschte ihm, dass er es schaffen würde, doch ich glaubte nicht daran. Ich konnte nur dafür sorgen, dass sie da unten niemand störte, aber mehr konnte ich auch nicht tun. So hielt ich weiter Wache.  
  
Ende Kapitel 29 OH!!!!! Eine Wendung der Dinge, plötzlich ist Lyro der böse! Aber mal ehrlich, was soll an Lyro besonderes sein? Hm, könnte Frau sich ja mal überlegen *grinst von einem Ohr bis zum anderen* Das heißt, ihr überlegt euch das, bis zum ende der story, ok? *grinst sich mal ganz tot* ich schreib jetzt weiter, auch wenn ich immer noch sehnsüchtig auf den emp katalog warte! murmel 


	30. Kapitel 30

Kapitel 30- "Schon Verloren?"  
  
*heult* ich kann das net, ich find das alles so rührend, ich weis ja auch, wie es weiter geht! *knuddelt ihr Kissen* Na ja, aber bis ihr dahinter kommt was ich meine, wird´s noch dauern! *knuddelt ihr Kissen durch bis es ganz flach ist und holt sich dann ein neues Kissen* Tja, ihr seht ich bin nah am Wasser gebaut. Ich ertrag das net mehr! *heult sich die Augen aus dem kopf* Lyro wo bist du wenn Frau dich mal knuddeln will? Natürlich scheiß Düsterwald beschützen *ihr Kissen noch mehr knuddel* und ich bin ganz alleine! *Heulkrampf* Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört fast alles Tolkien, ihr wisst es! (Der Wald, Sicht unseres Schnukkelelbs!)  
  
Ich lief durch den Wald und suchte Mia. Ich hatte Angst um sie, wo war sie? Sie war alleine, und total verwirrt. Ich lief weiter und meine Augen suchten jeden Fleck Erde ab. In allen noch so kleinen Nischen schaute ich nach, bis ich auf eine Lichtung kam. Ein kleines Bächlein floss fröhlich hier entlang, und dort sah ich sie. Mia lehnte an einem Stein, die Augen zu mir gerichtet, sie hatte mich wohl kommen hören. Sie schaute mich einfach nur an, ich wusste nicht wie ich ihren Blick und ihre Mimik deuten sollte, so näherte ich mich ihr langsam, darauf wartend, sie würde aufspringen und weglaufen oder sich wehren. Aber nichts der gleichen geschah, sie blieb einfach sitzen, ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, nur ihre Augen folgten wachsam meinen Bewegungen. Ich war jetzt ungefähr noch einen Meter von ihr entfernt, da kniete ich mich hin und setzte mich ihr gegenüber. Sie beobachtete mich weiterhin wie eine Raubkatze ihre potenzielle Beute. Und ich musste gestehen, es gefiel mir, ausnahmsweise mal ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf mir zu haben. Ihr Blick schweifte über meinen ganzen Körper, auch an Stellen, die sie eigentlich nicht anschauen sollte. Aber ich ließ es mir gefallen, ich tat das gleiche ja schließlich auch. Wir saßen einfach schweigsam da und schauten uns an. Keine Regung entstand auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie duldete mich in ihrer Nähe, das war ein gutes Zeichen für mich. Doch sie war immer noch sehr vorsichtig, das merkte ich sofort, als ich etwas näher an sie heranrücken wollte, sie aber zurückwich und den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Mia, was ist los mit dir?", fragte ich langsam. Sie sagte nichts, sie schaute mich nur stumm an. "Du kannst mir vertrauen", versicherte ich ihr. Doch sie traute sich noch nicht, aber Ok, wir hatten ja noch dir ganze Nacht Zeit, ich hoffte stark ich hatte sie noch nicht ganz verloren. Sie hielt den "Sicherheitsabstand" weiter beharrlich. 'Klasse, entweder du sitzt jetzt hier die ganze Nacht so, oder du unternimmst was', wies ich mich in Gedanken selbst zurecht.  
  
"Mia", ich sprach langsam, damit sie jedes Wort verstehen konnte, "ich werde mich jetzt neben dich setzen, und ich bitte dich bleib ruhig sitzen!" Sie sah mich aus ihren großen brauen Augen an, und für einen Moment glaubte ich Unsicherheit in ihren Augen zu sehen, doch so schnell es gekommen war, war es auch verschwunden. Ich bewegte mich vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, und tatsächlich gestattete sie mir, mich neben sie an den Stein zu setzen. Sie zitterte und genauso ihre Stimme als sie sprach: "Was machst du mit mir?"  
  
"Ich mache doch gar nichts", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. Ihr Blick war weiterhin geradeaus gerichtet, doch ich merkte genau wie sie erzitterte als mein warmer Atem ihr Ohr streifte. Ihre Verwirrung auszunutzen, wäre eine Straftat, und auch der glatte Verlust von ihr! Also wartete ich einfach bis sie antwortete.  
  
"Du weist ganz genau was ich meine, spiel nicht den Unschuldigen", ihre Stimme zitterte.  
  
"Ok", war die einzige Antwort von mir. In dieser Nacht sollte alles geklärt werden.  
  
Ende Kapitel 30  
  
*heult immer noch* entschuldigt, aber ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung das jetzt näher zu beschreiben, wirklich sorry, aber ich bin auf Entzug und das würde mir es noch schwerer machen! Ja ich weis, das ist egoistisch, aber diese Story schreib ja auch ich und nicht ihr! Wirklich sorry, eure total verwirrte murmel 


	31. Kapitel 31

Kapitel 31- "Interessante Fakten"  
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich ausschließlich Kat, weil sie mich auch auf die Idee gebracht hat! Danke Kat, du bist super duper toll! Achja, noch ne Anmerkung: Die zwei liegen jetzt nackt im Wald rum und Legolas umarmt sie von hinten, klar? Die zwei ham´s grad miteinander getrieben und führen nun das Gespräch "danach"! Bis dahin auch klar? Gut, dann kanns ja weitergehen!  
  
Mia lag in meinem Armen und ich fühlte mich zum ersten mal wirklich sicher, dass sie mir gehörte, doch wie es halt so ist, verlässt Mann sich nicht gerne auf Gefühle, sondern auf Fakten. "Mia?"  
  
"Hm?", brummte sie, sich tiefer in meine Umarmung kuschelnd.  
  
"Was gefällt dir so an Lyro?", fragte ich neugierig. Doch ich hatte Angst was sie antworten würde. Würde sie sagen, er sehe sehr gut aus? Oder er hätte einfach so eine Ausstrahlung? Was würde an ihm denn so besonderes sein?  
  
"Wieso fragst du?", fragte sie leicht verwirrt.  
  
"Weil es mich interessiert! Also was gefällt dir an Lyro? Wieso warst du so lange mit ihm zusammen? Das möchte ich wissen, vielleicht hält es mich dann davon ab, ihm die Augen auszukratzen!"  
  
Sie lachte und antwortete: "Ich weis nicht, er ist, naja, wie soll ich sagen, er hat eine Aura, du kannst dich ihm gar nicht entziehen! Er, ich weis nicht, er ist etwas Besonderes!"  
  
"Erzähl mir, Mia, ganz ehrlich, was unterscheidet ihn von mir?" Ich spürte, dass ich sie mit meinen Fragen verwirrte, aber ich musste es wissen.  
  
"Ich, ich, ähm, na ja, du bist so viel heller als er! Dich umgibt eine Aura, die einfach blendend ist, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Und er hat so eine rauchige, verschleierte Aura, teilweise auch sehr schwarz, aber er ist manchmal so lieb, ich weis nicht", sagte sie überlegend, "er ist gefährlich!"  
  
"Wie meinst du das Mia? Wie gefährlich?", fragte ich irrtiert.  
  
"Er ist gefährlich, er ist so unwiderstehlich! Wenn du vor ihm stehst und er dir tief in die Augen sieht, dann hast du keine Chance gegen ihn, dann gehörst du ihm", sagte sie.  
  
"Antworte mir bitte ehrlich, Mia! Hat er dir jemals wehgetan?", fragte ich besorgt.  
  
"Wie meinst du das mit dem Wehgetan?", sie drehte sich in meiner Umarmung um und sag mir genau in die Augen.  
  
"Ob er dich jemals geschlagen hat, oder ähnliches! Bitte Mia ich muss es wissen!", sagte ich fest. Sie drehte sich wieder um, und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Mia! Du sagst nicht die Wahrheit, bitte! Schweige nicht darüber!" Ich spürte deutlich wie sie immer unsicherer wurde. "Er..., er hat mich nie geschlagen, wenn er mit mir so privat war! Wir haben nur öfters zusammentrainiert, das ist alles! Nichts mehr! Glaube mir, er würde mir nie wehtun!", bestätigte sie fest. Doch das konnte meine aufgewühlten Nerven nicht beruhigen.  
  
"Was meinst du mit 'Training'?"  
  
"Ein Kampftraining, Legolas! Ich habe von Lyro und Callisto gerlent mich zu verteidigen! Im Bogenschießen, sowie im Schwertkampf und auch im waffenlosen Kampf mit Fäusten und Füßen kann ich mich beweisen! Alles was geschehen ist geschah in meinem Einverständnis! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Legolas! Ich kann auf mich aufpassen!"  
  
"Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich! Bitte verstoße mich deswegen nicht!"  
  
"Das tue ich nicht", flüsterte sie sanft, "aber versteh, ich will mich nicht immer für alles rechtfertigen wollen!"  
  
"Du musst dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen, das habe ich nie verlangt, ich will doch nur mehr über dich und deine Vergangenheit erfahren! Und ich glaube Lyro spielt in deiner Vergangenheit eine große Rolle und auch in deiner Zukunft wird er eine Rolle spielen. Doch ich hoffe nur, dass ich in deiner Zukunft auch eine Rolle spiele, denn das wünsche ich mir so sehr!", flüsterte ich zurück, so nah an ihrem Ohr, dass sie kicherte, sie war sehr kitzelig!  
  
"Dir gehört ein Teil meiner Zukunft, aber verlange nicht von mir, mich zwischen dir und Lyro zu entscheiden! Ich kann das nicht, ich liebe euch beide!", sie war am Ende mit den Nerven, das wusste ich, so versuchte ich sie ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
  
"Du musst dich nicht entscheiden, wen von uns zwei du an deiner Seite haben willst! Das werde ich mit Lyro schon selbst regeln!"  
  
"Du hast keine Chance im Kampf gegen ihn!", fuhr sie mir erschrocken ins Wort.  
  
"Beruhig dich, oder denkst du, nur Lyro wäre stark? Ich bin doch kein kleiner Schwächling", schnurrte ich in ihr Ohr. Ich umfasste sie fester und nicht mehr so sanft berührte ich sie, sondern fuhr mit meinen Händen ihren ganzen Körper ab. Ich spürte wie ihre Atmung wieder schneller wurde. Ihr gefiel es, ich schmunzelte. So hatte sie es gerne. Sehr interessant. Ich grinste breit, als sie mir das Gefühl gab, mehr zu wollen. Gut wenn sie es mal hart wollte, ich sollte nichts dagegen haben.  
  
Ende Kapitel 31  
  
Hm, wollt ihr ne nähere Beschreibung oder reicht euch das? *grinst sich tot* Tja, mal was neues und alles ist auf Kat´s Mist gewachsen. Wie aus dem süßen Kuschelelben ein brutalo wurde. Aber ihr habts ja alle gemerkt oder? Mia ist ne Schlampe und liebt´s hart! Auch im realen Leben, uppppppppppppppppps, das war jetzt aber gar net nett. Merkt ihrs? Ich zicke gegen Mia! *g* Tja, als hätte ich nichts besseres zu tun! *g* so ich mach mich mal von Acker und noch was: VIELEN DANK AN ROWENA FÜR DEIN REVIEW! Das finde ich wirklich klasse auch mal Kritik zu kriegen! 


	32. Kapitel 32 normalversion ab 18

Kapitel 32 (Normalversion ab 18 Jahre)// Extrakapitel; kein Titel  
  
Disclaimer: Wie immer fast alles gehört Tolkien :) So, erstmal wollte ich eins sagen, die fanfictioner.net haben immer einen Vorteil gegenüber den bloominiern, uns zwar: sie kriegen das chap zuerst! *g* tja, ich kann net beeinflussen wann lauro meine kaps auf bloominius stellt daher, kann es sein, dass die chaps auf Bloom später kommen als auf ff.net, is aber net schlimm oder? Na ja, jetzt zum chap. Dieses Kapitel habe ich verfasst, wurde jedoch sehr durch *peep* beeinflusst *zu Kat zeig* nur mal so wenn's euch net gefällt, vielleicht, oder auch net. Na ja, jedenfalls bin ich nicht für alles verantwortlich! *schon mal knallrot anlauf* Gott ist das peinlich. Nichts des do trotz, die Widmung darf nicht fehlen, deshalb: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinem Hexchen, mit der versauten Fantasie! ;) Und jetzt geht's los................................  
  
Mit einem Ruck schmiss ich sie mit dem Rücken auf den Boden und setze mich auf ihren Unterleib um sie so am rumzappeln weitgehends zu hindern. Würde ich ihr heute Nacht meine Stärke beweisen? Ja. Würde ich ihr wehtun? Wahrscheinlich. Würde ich somit die Achtung vor der gesamten weiblichen Welt verlieren? Nein.  
  
Durch mein Gewicht war sie in ihren Bewegungen weitgehends eingeschränkt, aber nichts des do trotz versuchte sie sich mit aller Macht zu wehren. Nein, so würde das nicht gehen, wurde mir klar und ich streckte meine Hand nach meinen Sachen aus. Ich ergriff meinen Gürtel und band ihr damit die Hände über dem Kopf fest. Sie sträubte sich enorm, von mir so wehrlos gemacht zu werden- doch ich war stärker.  
  
Sie sah mich an als wäre ich der Teufel persönlich, nachdem sie kapiert hatte, dass sie aus den "Fesseln" nicht rauskommen würde. Ich konnte förmlich ihre Gedanken lesen: Eben war er noch so lieb und jetzt fesselt er mich, ist der Junge irre?  
  
Ich grinste schelmisch. Ich konnte zeitweise Nicht-Verstehen und Angst in ihren Augen sehen, aber sie sagte nichts, kein Wort, schaute mich nur an, als wäre ich der nächstbeste Dämon. Langsam beugte ich mich zu der gefesselten Mia runter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. So schnell meine Lippen ihre gefunden hatten, waren sie auch schon wieder weg. Sie wollte den Kuss erwidern, versuchte sich nach oben zu beugen, wurde aber durch die improvisierten Fesseln gehindert. Ich grinste weiterhin. Wieder beugte ich mich zu ihr hinunter, doch diesmal ganz nah an ihr Ohr.  
  
"Je mehr du dich verkrampfst des do mehr tut es weh", belehrte ich sie. Ich konnte spüren wie sich ihre Muskeln blitzschnell wieder anspannten, als mein warmer Atem ihr Ohr berührte.  
  
"Legolas, was soll das?", fragte sie mich leise.  
  
"Warte es ab, Liebste. Du sangst doch was von Jagen an der Feier, oder? Nun, dann wirst du heute mein Beutetier sein.", antwortete ich ihr.  
  
"Ich will aber nicht gefangen werden!!!", erklärte sie fest.  
  
"Denkst du, ich halte mich daran was du willst?", fragte ich. Nein so naiv war sie nicht, aber naiv genug um zu glauben, dass ich ihrem Willen folgen würde, wenn sie mich nur weiterhin aus diesen großen, Mitleideregenden Augen ansah. "Was hast du vor?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Ich sagte, du solltest abwarten! Und jetzt schließ die Augen und fühle was passiert!", befahl ich. Sie wollte meinem Befehl nicht Folge leisten doch sie entschied sich letztendlich doch dazu, zu tun, was ich ihr sagte, da sie sich aus dieser hilflosen Position alleine nicht befreien konnte.  
  
Verspielt nagte ich an ihrem Ohr, umfuhr es mit meinen Lippen, biss sanft hinein, leckte dann über die misshandelte Stelle. Ihr Atem kam unregelmäßig, ich spürte ihn in meinem Nacken. Sanft fuhr ich ihren Hals hinunter, schmiegte mein Gesicht an ihres. Sie sollte sich erstmal langsam an das Gefühl gewöhnen, wie es ist hilflos jemanden untelegen zu sein, was ihr anscheinend nicht allzu oft passierte.  
  
Meine Lippen fuhren über ihr Gesicht, liebkosten kurz ihre Lippen wanderten dann hoch zu ihren geschlossenen Augenlieder, auf die ich Küsse hauchte, berührten sanft die Konturen ihres Gesichtes. Doch nun nahm ich wieder eine sitzende Position ein und betrachtete amüsiert, wie sie sich mir entgegen heben wollte. Sie vermisste meine Berührungen auf ihrer Haut, aber die konnte sie gerne kriegen.  
  
Ich blieb in dieser Position, meine rechte Hand fuhr gierig über ihre Schultern, ihr Schlüsselbein, ihre Seite hinab, darauf aufpassend, ihre Brüste nicht zu sehr zu berühren, denn genau das wollte sie ja. Doch für heute Nacht hatte ich mir vorgenommen, dass ich ihren Willen brechen würde. Sie würde mir gehören, nur mir, sie würde das tun was ich vorgab, und wenn es nur für eine Nacht war und am Morgen wieder ihre übliche Eigenwilligkeit überhand gewinnen würde. Meine Hand fuhr weiter bis zu ihrem glatten Bauch. Ich spürte wie sich ihre Bauchmuskeln anspannten, demnach berührte ich sie hier fester, ich hatte ihr ja schließlich gesagt, sie solle sich entspannen. Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen. Doch sie wurde unter meinen Berührungen immer störrischer.  
  
Da kam mir eine Idee. Es war einst eine Foltermethode gewesen, und ich wusste dass sie kitzlig war. Ich nahm eine Strähne meines langen, hellen Haares und fing leicht damit an sie an ihrem Hals hinunter zu führen. So streichelte ich ihren Hals und sie wehrte sich, lachte aber nicht, biss mit aller Kraft die Zähne aufeinander. Sie versuchte um sich zu schlagen, doch gelang es ihr nicht richtig. Ich fuhr hinunter über ihre Schultern, über ihr Schlüsselbein, bis ich ganz sanft, fast nur ein Hauch auf der Haut, ihre weiblichen Brüste mit der mondhellen Haarsträhne umfuhr. Sie wehrte sich noch mehr, aber das nahm ich gar nicht mehr wahr. Zu sehr amüsierte mich ihr verbissener Gesichtsausdruck. Ich wollte ihre Folter noch verschlimmern, darum legte ich mich vollends auf sie und bewegte mich küssend an ihr herunter.  
  
Wie bei unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht konzentrierte ich mich erstmal auf ihren Bauchnabel. Ich tauchte mit meiner Zunge in die kleine Vertiefung in ihrem Bauch ein. Sie erschauderte unter mir. Deutlich spürte ich wie sich Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen bildete. Jetzt wandte ich mich der kleinen Narbe zu. Ich biss zart hinein und spürte augenblicklich wie sie sich unter meinen Zärtlichkeiten wand. Doch ihre Qual sollte noch schlimmer werden.  
  
*Ich schob meine Schulter unter eins ihrer Beine um es zur Seite zu drücken und somit besseren Zugang zu bekommen. Ich spürte dass Mia sich unglaublich anspannte, sie ahnte was ich tun würde. Sie versuchte sich unter mir wegzuwinden, schaffte es aber nicht. Ich spürte deutlich die Hitze und Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie war erregt kein Zweifel. Während ich sie mit meiner Zunge massierte und den Druck stetig erhöhte, stöhnte sie: "Legolas! Legolas, Gott! Hör auf!"*  
  
Ich wurde wütend. Sie bat mich aufzuhören, ihre Qualen zu vermindern. Doch richtete sich meine Wut nicht nur gegen Mia, sondern auch gegen Lyro und Callisto und auch gegen mich selber. Ich hatte genügend vom spielen. Ich beugte mich zu ihrem Ohr. "Sag es", hauchte ich gefährlich leise und drang gleichzeitig mit einem harten Stoß in sie ein. Ein Schmerzensschrei entwich ihrer Kehle, aber dadurch ließ ich mich nicht beeindrucken. "Sag es!!!!", knurrte ich in ihr Ohr und versetzte ihr noch mal einen heftigen Stoß. Darauf stöhnte sie nur. Doch ihr Stöhnen war ein Schrei gemischt aus keuchen und seufzen. Spätestens jetzt hätte ich aufhören sollen ihr wehzutun, doch ich wollte die Worte aus ihrem Mund hören, die mich wieder zu Sinnen lassen kommen würden. "Sag es", schrie ich und ein letztes Mal stieß ich mich tiefer in sie. Ihr Antwort war ein solcher Schmerzensschrei wie ich ihn lange nicht mehr gehört hatte und unter Schluchzen brachte sie ein leises: "Ich gehöre dir" hervor.  
  
Da erst wurde mir wirklich bewusst was ich tat. Ich zog mich augenblicklich aus ihr zurück, nahm ihr die "Fesseln" ab und setzte mich auf und zog sie hoch in meine Arme. Sie weinte in meinen Armen und ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Shhht! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid! Vergib mir bitte! Ich wollte dir nie wehtun!!!", flüsterte ich reumütig. Sie weinte und ich will nicht sagen, dass es mich nicht gefreut hätte, dass sie in meinen Armen weinte, doch es schmerzte mich realisieren zu müssen, dass ich der Grund ihrer Tränen war. Ich hatte sie verletzt. Ich fühlte mich nun elend. Ich spürte wie sie wieder ruhiger wurde, doch hörte ich nicht auf Küsse auf ihren Schopf zu hauchen und entschuldigende Worte zu flüstern.  
  
Ich konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Doch das war ihr wohl bewusst. Sie suchte meine Augen, doch ich entwand mich ihren Blicken. Doch plötzlich umfasste sie mein Kinn und drehte mein Gesicht zu sich. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich fühlte mich noch elender. Sie schaute mir lange in die Augen, dann kam ihr Gesicht meinem immer näher, sie reckte sich zu mir nach oben. Und dann trafen sanft ihre Lippen die meinen. Ich erschrak furchtbar, was war denn jetzt los? Sollte das heißen dass sie mir verzieh? Doch sie lenkte mich mit ihrem so leidenschaftlichen Kuss so ab, dass ich keine Zeit und auch keine Lust hatte mich mit meinen Gedanken auseinander zu setzen. Vorsichtig erwiderte ich ihren Kuss. Sie löste sich kurze Zeit später wieder von mir und schaute mir tief in die Augen. "Ich habe dir nichts zu vergeben, Legolas! Du hast mich ja gewarnt! Aber ich musste auch schon oft realisieren, dass Männer es manchmal ein wenig übertreiben", lächelte sie verschmitzt und küsste meine Nasenspitze.  
  
Ich versuchte ihr Lächeln zu erwidern, doch es sah wohl sehr gequält aus, als ich fragte: "Du hasst mich jetzt nicht?"  
  
"Ich könnte dich nie hassen!", antwortete sie sofort und wir schmolzen dahin zu einem langen Kuss.  
  
Wir waren außer Atem als sie sich mühsam aus meiner Mundhöhle zurückzog, eigentlich wollte ich sie nicht gehen lassen, zu schön war das Gefühl, wenn sie mich berührte, mich küsste und sogar mich nur ansah. Sie grinste mich frech an und ich fragte verwundert: "Was ist?" Sie antwortete nicht, sondern drückte mich mit ihrem Gewicht auf den Rücken. Nun saß sie auf meinem Bauch und grinste immer noch so teuflisch. Langsam begann ich mir Sorgen um ihren geistigen Zustand zu machen, als ich plötzlich sah was sie in der Hand hatte- meinen Gürtel! Sie wollte doch nicht etwa Vergeltung, oder? Oh doch, die wollte sie, musste ich feststellen als ich mich Sekunden später an den Handgelenken gefesselt fühlte. Wie ich es getan hatte, beugte sie sich zu mir herunter und schnurrte in mein Ohr: "Jetzt wollen wir den Spieß doch mal umdrehen! Du weißt die Spielregeln?", ich nickte und schloss die Augen.  
  
Ich wusste sie würde mir nicht wehtun, aber sie würde mich quälen, ja das wusste ich. Sie würde mich bis kurz vor meinen Höhepunkt treiben und mich dann sitzen lassen. Sie wollte dass ich um Gnade flehte. So viel zu dem Thema "Brechen des Willens". Doch meine Gedankengänge wurden plötzlich unterbrochen. Mia´s Berührungen forderten meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Und was ich da spürte raubte mir schon jetzt die Besinnung.  
  
Mia fuhr so grausam langsam mit ihrer Zunge über mein Schlüsselbein, küsste meine Brust und leckte verspielt über meine flachen Brustwarzen. Ich erschauderte, langsam verstand ich wie sie sich gefühlt haben musste. Mit ihrem Händen streichelte sie über meinen Bauch, wo sich meine Bauchmuskeln an- und entspannten. Sie hatte sich weiter nach unten auf das Teil meiner Männlichkeit niedergelassen, noch ein Grund zum verrückt werden, denn immer wenn sie sich nach vorne überbeugte und sich dann wieder aufrichtete, bewegte sich ihr Unterleib aufreizend auf meinem. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen ein lustvolles Stöhnen an, dass sich einen Weg aus meiner Kehle bahnen wollte- ich verlor. Mia lachte leise auf und schaukelte noch ein bisschen mehr im sitzen. Ihr gefiel es wohl sehr gut auf meiner, mittlerweile schmerzhaften, Erektion rum zu reiten. Ich kniff die Augen noch weiter zusammen, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
  
Gott sei Dank fand Mia inzwischen fiel lustiger Spiele um mich zu quälen, ließ sich jedoch nicht davon abbringen sich immer wieder eine "bequemere" Sitzposition zu suchen. Sie küsste meinen gesamten Oberkörper und wanderte dann hoch zu meinem Ohr. Wieso musste Mia nur wissen, dass die Spitze eines Elbenohres das empfindlichste am ganzen Ohr war? Und wieso musste sie das so schamlos ausnutzen? Zwar biss sie nur sanft hinein, aber für einen Elb war das so hart wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht! Ich biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht aufzuschreien. Dieses Mädchen war einfach nur grausam zu mir. Sanft leckte sie über die, jetzt leichte Bissspuren erkennbar, geschundene Spitze. Ich stöhnte wieder, konnte es nicht zurückhalten und spürte langsam dass sich meine Männlichkeit weiter unten an meinem Körper auch bald nicht mehr zurückhalten könnte. Mia lachte wieder leise an meinem Ohr. Sie bemerkte wohl auch schon längst die immer größer werdende Härte zwischen meinen Beinen. Dachte sie daran mich von meinen Qualen zu befreien? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Genoss sie es, mich so vor ihr liegen zu sehen, höchst erregt und so hilflos? Ja! Ich riss erschrocken die Augen auf als ich merkte wie sie immer weiter an meinem Körper hinab glitt und es sich dann auf meinen Beinen bequem machte. Was hatte sie vor? Ich erfuhr es im Moment darauf, nachdem ich die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte.  
  
Sie umfasste das Objekt meiner Männlichkeit und ich zog zischend die Luft ein. Sie massierte mich und ich stöhnte wie von Sinnen. Ihre Hände waren sanft, wie sie mich berührten. Ich bäumte mich auf, doch behinderten mich die gefesselten Hände. Ich hörte sie Lachen, nahm es nur ganz nebensächlich wahr, denn unsägliche Lust verschleierte meine Sinne. Und wie ich es erwartet hatte, stoppte sie einen Moment bevor ich die Erlösung gefunden hätte. Sie zog sich gänzlich von mir herunter und legte sich neben mich. Sie streichelte sanft über mein Gesicht während ich mich unter Keuchen langsam wieder beruhigte, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Als ich wieder vollkommen ruhigen Atem hatte, blieb ich einfach regungslos liegen, zu schwach und unwillig diese Folter weiter zu ertragen. Ich spürte wie Mia mir die Fesseln löste, meine Arme ließ ich an meinen Seiten liegen.  
  
Mia setzte sich wieder auf mein bestes Stück, umfasste es mit den Händen und führte mich in sie ein. Langsam glitt sie an meinem Körper auf und ab und erweckte mich langsam wieder zum Leben. Meine Hände wanderten ruhelos über ihren Körper, ich spürte ihre Wärme, ihre Erregung. Immer schneller bewegte sie sich, immer schneller und heftiger liebte sie mich. Ich zog sie ganz dich an mich, verschloss ihren Mund mit einem stürmischen Kuss, sie stöhnte in meinem Mund. Ich genoss das Gefühl eins mit ihr zu sein, doch ich musste irgendwie die Kontrolle übernehmen. Ich schlang meine Arme um sie und rollte sie herum, so dass sie auf dem Rücken lag und ich über ihr. Unsere Küsse auf dem Körper des anderen waren fiebrig, wir stöhnten vor purer Lust und Erregung, beide dem Höhepunkt greifbar nahe. Und ich spürte wie uns eine Welle des Glücks und der Vollkommenen Befriedigung gleichzeitig auf ihren Schwingen davon trug. Keuchen und stöhnend brach ich auf ihr zusammen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 32  
  
*knallrot sei* peinlich, peinlich, ja, könnten wir dieses Kapitel nicht auslassen? *sich in einem Loch verkriech* Gott, Mia würde jetzt sagen: "Yeah, it's really embarrassing, Sweety!" Ja, es ist mir peinlich. Aber nichts des do trotz ein Statement: 1. der mit *text* markierte Teil hat mir Kat zukommen lassen, d.h. dafür übernehm ich keine Verantwortung! 2. Dieses Kapitel ist ab 18 und ich habe es genügend aufgeschrieben, dass es so ist, also bitte keine Klagen, klar?! 3. Den letzten Teil habe ich noch dazu geschrieben um die Sache mit der "Schein-Vergewaltigung" etwas zu entschärfen, hab nämlich schon erste Drohungen gekriegt! *zu Mia zeig* 4. Auch wenn dieses Chap mir total peinlich ist, schickt mir doch bitte Reviews, ja? (nur mal so an: AnnKaSchild@gmx.de oder AnnKaSchild@t- online.de oder murmeltier8@gmx.de oder murmel@oblonline.zzn.com , is mir egal wohin! Nur schreibt mir!!!!!) 5. persönliche messages: @hexe was sagst du jetzt?  
@Firna hm? Krieg ich von dir auch ein Komment?  
@Kat mailst wenigstens du mir deine Meinung???  
*hundeäuglein mach*  
@alle anderen (wenn es sie geben sollte) hat's euch  
wenigstens ein bissel gefallen? *flehend guck*  
  
Eure auf Review wartende Murmel 


	33. Kapitel 33

Kapitel 33- "Männliche Rekorde"  
  
Hm?!?!?!? Was sehen meine verschlafenen Murmeltieräuglein? Keine einzige Mail? Schämt euch! Wie könnt ihr nur? Also, für jede Mail die ich kriege gibt's ein Kapitel, klar? Also setzt euch an eure Tastatur und schreibt euch die Finger wund sonst ist es mit Mia macht Ärger bald aus, und das wäre schade oder? Nein?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Ich verliere den Glauben an die gute Welt, also ich bitte euch! *aus ihrem Erdloch nach dem virtuellen Postboten ausschau halt* *niemanden entdecken kann* aber seit wann haben Murmeltiere auch Elbenaugen tstststst, ja ich bin blöd, ich gebs zu! Ich hatte heute eine extrem unnötige Chemiearbeit und hab daher schlechte Laune. So mal eine nette Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner Chemielehrerin! Liebe Frau *peep; Datenschutz* die Chemiearbeit war mehr als unnötig und ich sage nur: Sie hätten sich und uns die Zeit sparen können! *g* Auch wenn sie das hier nicht lesen, ich mag Chemie, wenn man mögen so definieren kann! So, nachdem ihr jetzt alle wisst, dass ich schlecht drauf bin geht's weiter, ihr wollt ja wissen was ich meine oder?  
  
Lächelnd sah ich auf die schlafende Mia herab. Wie ein Engel schlief sie, immer ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Die Augen hielt sie wie die Menschen beim Schlafen geschlossen. Menior hätte jetzt etwas wie "süß" oder "schnuckelig" gesagt, ja, das war wohl zutreffend! Wenn ich mich da an letzte Nacht erinnerte, wo sie stöhnend und keuchend sich mir ergeben hatte, ich hätte eher auf "wild" und "temperamentvoll" tendiert. Und manchmal, ja manchmal da war sie zickig, richtig zickig, wenn ihr etwas 100%tig gegen den Strich ging. Was Mia nicht wollte gab's nicht. Ich lachte leise, als ich ihr mit einer ihrer braunen Haarsträhnen übers Gesicht fuhr und sie misslaunig die Nase rümpfte. Dafür kassierte sie dann aber noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, was sie auch dazu bewegte, aus ihrem Schlaf zu erwachen. Sie schaute zwar noch etwas verschlafen, aber sie lächelte mich verträumt an, so dass ich ihren Worten von letzter Nacht glauben schenken konnte.  
  
Sie reckte sich zu mir hoch und küsste mich, und hatte dabei ein Gesicht auf, was ungefähr soviel heißen sollte wie "Nette Methode mich zu wecken, hättest mich aber auch ruhig weiterschlafen lassen können". Ich grinste schelmisch und zog sie näher an mich heran. Sie lächelte leicht und fuhr mit ihren Fingern meinen Oberkörper ab. Ich konnte ihre Hand noch rechtzeitig stoppen, bevor sie wieder unter meine Gürtellinie greifen wollte. "Du weist dass das dann heute Nacht schon das 4. Mal wäre, ja?", fragte ich sie leicht schockiert. Bekommt dieses Mädchen denn nie genug?  
  
"Na und?", fragte sie ganz selbstverständlich und befreite ihre Hand aus meinem Griff und fuhr fort, "Solange dein "kleiner Legolas" noch kann ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?", stellte sie fest und grinste schelmisch.  
  
Ich musste über so viel kindliche Argumentation grinsen, und küsste sie lange genug anscheinend, sie bzw. ihre Hand wieder mutiger werden zu lassen. Doch dieses Mal reagierte ich genauso schnell und legte ihre Hand auf meinen Rücken und zog sie noch näher an mich ran, so dass wir Haut an Haut lagen. Warum ließ ich es eigentlich nicht zu? Ah, langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, Haldir wollte Mia noch über Lyro ausfragen. Unsern Auftrag wieder in mein Gedächtnis zurück rufend, löste ich mich von ihr und sagte: "Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen, lass uns zum Lager zurück gehen, bevor Haldir sich noch Sorgen macht und uns suchen kommt!" Ich grinste die immer noch komplett nackte Mia an und fügte hinzu: "Oder willst du ihm so vor die Augen treten?" Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus und griff nach ihren Sachen. Während sie ihre Hose zumachte, murmelte sie enttäuscht: "Man könnte meinen du willst mich gar nicht!" Woraufhin ich, auch schon mit meiner Hose bekleidet, mich hinter sie kniete und meine Arme um ihre Taille schlang. "So was darfst du nicht denken! Aber die Sonne geht bald auf und wir wollen doch heute Abend wieder in richtigen Betten schlafen oder?", flüsterte ich leise, mich an ihren Rücken schmiegend.  
  
"Bei deinen Worten liegt die Betonung auf schlafen oder?", grinste sie frech, ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und drehte sich zu mir um. Während sie versuchte mich mit ihrer aufreizenden Art zu küssen umzustimmen, brachte ich noch ein "Du kannst mich auch besuchen kommen" hervor. Wiederum musste ich sie von mir wegschieben, denn sie versuchte schon wieder, sich mit mir nach hinten fallen zu lassen.  
  
Als sie endlich kapiert hatte, dass ich heute Morgen nicht mehr umzustimmen war, machte sie sich mit einem wehmütigen seufzen daran, sich den Rest ihrer Kleider überzuziehen. Während dessen murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir: "Ich könnte auch bei dir einziehen". Ich lächelte sehr amüsiert, dieses Kind ließ einfach nicht locker. Doch wenn ich ehrlich war, fand ich diese Idee gar nicht so schlecht.  
  
"Das kannst du gerne tun", sagte ich. Sie lächelte mich liebevoll an, und gab dann bekannt: "Dann hast du ab heute Abend eine neue Mitbewohnerin!" Das war das Signal sich aufzuraffen und gemeinsam den Wald zu verlassen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 33  
  
Hm, kurzes Kapitel, ich weis, aber auch die Länge eurer Mails wird jetzt berücksichtig! Tja, seid mal ganz nett und schreibt ganz viele, lange Mails und ihr kriegt gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz viele lange schöne Kapitel!!!!!!! *euch erpress* oder es gibt gar nix! Wie mein Vater immer sacht: Es gibt kalten Arsch mit Schneegestöber, w.s.v.h.w. Gornaut! *g* mein hessisch platt war auch schon mal verständlicher ich weis!!!!! *3g* Also, ich verbleibe bis einer mir ne Mail schreibt (Betareadermails zählen net! *zu Kat schiel*) Eure auf Review wartende, Vokabeln lernende Murmel 


	34. Kapitel 34

Kapitel 34- "Die Vergangenheit soll ruhen"  
  
Geiler Titel oder? Wow, ich hab schon 3 Mails erhalten! Das heißt dieses und noch zwei Kapitel sind euch gesichert! Nun irgendwie enttäuscht mich das Resultat irgendwie, nein, nicht wegen der Anzahl der Mails (is ja erst ein tag on) nein, ich meine das zwei dieser drei Mails von den fantictioner.netler kommen und nur eine von den bloominius Leuten! *sich echt wunder* na ja, egal, ich freu mich jedenfalls über jede Mail die ich kriege und am besten noch mit Kritik! *g* Aber was ich erschütternd finde: Keiner von euch scheint Lyro zu mögen, die Mehrheit sagt, er wäre ein mieses Arschloch, weil er Leggy Mia wegnehmen wolle! So dürft ihr das doch net sehen und darum auch dieses Kapitel! Ich will euch mal von der schweren Vergangenheit von Lyro erzählen! Das treibt einem doch die Tränen in die Augen! (hoff ich zumindest, wenn ich's einigermaßen rüberbringen kann) Aber ok, dazu mehr am Schluss! Jetzt noch ne Widmung, hm. wen könnt man denn mal nehmen. ah ich weiß: Dieses Kapitel widme ich fanatic(!!!!) nettes fanatic hat sich nämlich an die Tastatur gesetzt und mir gemailt! Respekt! Und los geht's.  
  
Wir traten gemeinsam aus dem Wald hinaus und sahen auch schon Haldir in kurzer Entfernung sehen. Ich ahnte nichts gutes, was das anging. Haldir war der letzte mit dem ich reden wollte. Der Tag hatte doch so schön angefangen, Legolas war bei aufmunternd an, drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her in Richtung Haldir, welcher nur ein Grinsen für uns übrig hatte. Legolas zog mich weiter, doch ich sträubte mich immer mehr zu Haldir zu gehen. Wieso immer Haldir? Was wollte der schon wieder? Mir ne Standpauke halten? Oder vielleicht schon das Kinderzimmer räumlich planen? Ok, ich gebs zu, ich traute diesem Typen alles zu! Wirklich alles! Doch Legolas ließ nicht locker und führte mich zu Haldir, dessen Lächeln langsam einem ernsten Gesicht wich.  
  
"Hier sind wir Haldir, wir haben noch Zeit bis die Sonne aufgeht, wir können reden!", sagte Legolas jetzt auch ernst.  
  
"Aha, für den hast du Zeit aber mir sagst du die Sonne würde bald aufgehen", schmollte ich Legolas an.  
  
"Wir sollten noch über etwas reden!", erwiderte der nur ernst und setzte sich wie Haldir schon vorher auf einen Baumstumpf, drei waren es die in einem Kreis standen. 'Als hätte die Natur geahnt' dachte ich bei mir und setzte mich auch hin.  
  
Wir saßen die ersten Minuten nur stillschweigend da und ich hielt den Blick trotzig gesenkt, wollte ich doch Haldir nicht in die Augen sehen.  
  
"Mia, wer oder besser gesagt was ist Lyro?", fragte der dann endlich.  
  
"Du sprichst von ihm als wäre er ein Ding!", fuhr ich ihn kaltschnäuzig an.  
  
"So war das doch nicht gemeint, Schatz", versuchte Legolas zu schlichten, "wir wollen doch nur mehr über Lyro wissen, die hohe Herrin Galadriel spürte, dass Lyro anders ist als alle anderen!"  
  
"Natürlich ist Lyro anders als alle anderen! Jeder ist anders als der andere!", fuhr ich erzürnt auf.  
  
"Bitte setz dich wieder", redete wieder Legolas beruhigend auf mich ein.  
  
"ICH WILL MICH ABER NICHT SETZEN!", schrie ich ihn an, vorauf er merklich zusammenzuckte und mich wie ein geschlagenes Tier ansah.  
  
"Entschuldige", flüsterte ich leise, " aber ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr nur ein schlechtes Wort über Lyro sagt!"  
  
"Wir wollen nicht schlecht über Lyro reden, Mia, wir wollen nur mehr über ihn wissen, damit wir die Gefahr einschätzen können", sagte Legolas und stand neben mir und wollte mich wieder hinunter auf den Baumstamm drücken, doch ich riss mich los.  
  
"Es gibt keine Gefahr!", schrie ich.  
  
"Doch die Herrin des Lichts spürte, dass Lyro schwarze Energie in sich trägt", antwortete Haldir selbstsicher. "Oh, ja ich hatte vergessen, die hohe Herrin Galadriel hat ja gesagt ihr sollt mich aushorchen!", spottete ich.  
  
Haldir sprang auf und packte mich am Kragen.  
  
"Hör auf dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen und sag uns was wir wissen wollen", zischte er gefährlich leise und seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Legolas legte behutsam seine Hand auf Haldir´s und löste sie von meinem Kragen.  
  
Ich lachte, "Wenn ihr mehr über Lyro wissen wollt, dann fragt ihn selbst! Ich begehe keinen Verrat!".  
  
"Du hast bereits Verrat begangen, als du dich für Legolas geöffnet hast! Heute Nacht begingst du so oft Verrat, da macht es wenig Unterschied, oder?"  
  
Legolas sah Haldir entgeistert an und ich erwiderte kühl: "Doch es macht ein Unterschied, Legolas wählte ich mit meinem Herzen, und es brachte mir nichts böses und nun wähle ich wieder mit meinem Herzen und ich sage dir klar und deutlich, dass es nicht du bist für den ich mich entscheide", damit drehte ich mich um und ging Richtung Lager zurück.  
  
Legolas warf Haldir einen undeutbaren Blick zu und lief mir hinterher. Ich stoppte, weil Legolas von hinten wieder seine Arme um mich schlang.  
  
"Mia bitte", hauchte er.  
  
"Nichts, liebe Mia, ich werde nichts sagen!", antwortete ich weiterhin trotzig. Er küsste meinen Hals doch ich stieß ihn von mir weg. Ich war den Tränen nahe, mist, wieso war ich in letzter Zeit so eine verdammte Heulsuse? Ich schlang die Arme um meinen Körper und versuchte nicht zu sehr zu zittern. Nein, mir war nicht kalt, aber mir schossen Bilder durch den Kopf, die ich lieber vergessen hätte. Um Legolas Willen. Legolas kam wieder auf mich zu und umarmte mich von neuem, ich hatte einfach nicht die Kraft seine Arme von mir weg zuschlagen. So ergab ich mich einfach der Umarmung und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Ich schluchzte in seinen Armen, wollte die Bilder aus meinem Kopf verdrängen, doch es funktionierte nicht, die Erinnerungen waren einfach da. Erinnerungen von längst Vergessengeglaubten Zeiten. Von Zeiten in denen ich noch keinen Gedanken an Legolas verschwendet hatte, wo alles noch so einfach war. Ich spürte weder die sanften Küsse, noch die beruhigenden Worte die er mir zuflüsterte, ich hörte nur mein eigenes Schluchzen. Wie ein Kind klang ich. Wirklich wie ein Kind. Jetzt verstand ich auch warum Lyro immer "Kleine" und "Mäuschen" sagte, ich war in seinen Augen ein Kind. Aber nicht nur in seinen Augen, war ich denn nicht auch in den Augen der anderen ein Kind? Auch in Legolas Augen? Diese Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, sie trauten mir nichts zu. Darum hatte Lyro mich weggeschickt, oder etwas nicht?  
  
Ich war verwirrt, konnte nicht sagen, was war und was falsch war. Ich lag nur in Legolas Armen und fühlte mich geborgen. Doch war es das was man als Liebe bezeichnete? Geborgenheit? Nur das alleine? Sich in jemandes Nähe geborgen fühlen? Das sollte der "Zauber" der Liebe sein? Ich hatte Menschen reden gehört, sie sagte, wenn man sich verliebe, wäre es wie ein Feuerwerk. Ich spürte kein Feuerwerk. Ich spürte gar nichts. Alle Gefühle hatte ich verbannt. Wollte nicht fühlen. So glaubte ich könnte das Leben so einfach sein- man müsse nur nicht fühlen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 34  
  
Ok, kein Lyro, sorry aber ich muss jetzt aufhören und das chapter hier abschicken weil ich noch Rucksack packen muss, weil ich vier Tage in die Einöde fahre! Ich weiß wirklich nicht was den Leuten am Campen so toll finden, weit weg von der zivilisierten Welt, ohne Internetanschluss, in einem Zeckenverseuchten Wohnwagen pennen und jedes Essen grillen. *würg* Na ja, ich werds schon irgendwie schaffen! Muss ich ja *gequält lächel* so dieses Kapitel geht jetzt an Lauro, an Kat und auch an ff.net, so noch einen schönen Feiertag morgen und schönes WE! Bis Sonntagabend im Chat, hoff ich doch!!!!! Und Nicolle? Mail mir! *g* So nun aber wirklich Schluss Und immer schön mailen, ja?  
  
Murmel  
  
P.S.: Alle Mails während meiner Abwesendheit werden an Mia weitergeleitet, also bitte schreibt nix privates und auch keine Lästereien ja? Thx! Also R&R und tschüssi! 


	35. Kapitel 35

Kapitel 35- "Vergangenheit soll immer noch ruhen" oder "Was kleines dummes Murmel vergessen hat vor ihrer Abreise aufzuschreiben"  
  
Hm, so für manche wird es jetzt eine schlechte Nachricht sein, andere wird´s freuen: Mia macht Ärger hat noch genau 10 Kapitel und 1 Epilog. Nun ja, solange keiner ne Fortsetzung fordert jedenfalls. Wisst ihr dass mich das traurig stimmt? Einerseits ist es cool, jetzt hab ich die Story endlich fertig, aber andererseits stirbt damit auch ein teil meines Lebens. Ich mein, ich hab 1 Jahr meines Lebens hier reingesteckt. Und na ja, es heißt wohl bald abschied nehmen. *aufmunternd schau* aber wie gesagt, ich freue mich auch, dann hab ich endlich mehr Zeit für meine anderen Storys (d.h. es wird neue Kaps von "Katka" und meine neue Story "Inka" geben). So ich will euch net weiter aufhalten, jetzt wieder ein langes Kapitel. Dieses Kapitel widme ich Idril (falls ich's jetzt mal richtig geschrieben hab) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Sicherlich weinte ich noch, ich spürte es bloß nicht. Ich spürte nichts. So wie es einfach war. Nicht spüren. Es war einfacher, ja. Doch was heißt schon einfach? Legolas hatte seine Arme noch immer um meinen Körper geschlungen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich glaube nicht dass jemand weiß wie ich mich fühle, ihr könnt es nicht wissen. Ich glaube nicht dass sich jemand schon mal so gefühlt hat wie ich, so gefühlt, als würde man neben dem Geschehen stehen und nicht wirklich dabei sein. Als würde man alles von außen sehen, die Fehler, die Schmerzen, alles das und nicht wirklich glauben können dass das alles einem selber passiert. Doch genau das sah ich in diesem Moment. Ich sah mich und Legolas auf der Wiese stehen umringt von Bäumen. Ich, zusammengesunken in seinen Armen, er der mich stark hielt. Als wäre es ein Traum und ganz weit weg, nur ganz leise konnte ich Lyro fluchen hören.  
  
~*~-------~*~  
  
Ich stand neben ihm und sah dabei zu wie er einen Baum in alle Einzelteile zerlegte. "ER hat sie", schrie er dabei immer wieder. "Er hat sie", schnauzte er mich an, "Er hat deine geliebte Schwester Callisto!" Damit riss er den Baum ganz raus und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Ich stand seelenruhig neben ihm und schaute ihn lange von der Seite an. Dann sagte ich flüsternd: "Dann soll es gut so sein", drehte mich um und ging zum Lager zurück.  
  
~*~-------~*~ "Ist gut Mia, Schatz, ist gut", flüsterte ich beruhigend und versuchte das Zittern ihres Körpers zu unterbinden. Urplötzlich löste sie sich von mir, sah mich starr aus ihren ausdrucklosen Augen an und fragte leise, so dass man sich wirklich anstrengen musste es zu hören, "Hältst du mich für ein Kind?" Ich verstand nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte. Was sollte das? Wieso fragte sie mich das jetzt? Hielt ich sie denn für ein Kind? Hatte ich ein Kind vergewaltigt? Hatte ich ein Kind geliebt. Ich kam zu einem Schluss.  
  
"Nein, Mia, du bist in meinen Augen keine Kind, du bist in meinen Augen das schönste Wesen das jemals diesen Planeten bewohnt hat", gab ich leise zu und senkte den Blick. Ich hörte wie sie sich mit einem "Plumps" auf den Boden niederließ. Ich setzte mich neben sie.  
  
"Es wäre so vieles einfacher, wenn man nicht fühlen würde", sagte sie tonlos.  
  
"Nein, Mia, nein, so etwas darfst du weder denken noch sagen, es wäre auf den ersten Blick sicherlich vieles leichter, doch du würdest deine Seele verlieren", flüsterte ich schockiert.  
  
"Weißt du Legolas, einmal, im Kampf, habe ich mit dem Hauptmann eines verfeindeten Clans gekämpft, ich tötete ihn, das letzte was er sagte bevor ihn ein Engel davon trug, war "Du bist gefährlicher als ich gedacht hatte, kleine Prinzessin, denn du kämpfst ohne Seele" dann war das letzte Lebenselexir aus ihm gewichen. Ich bin seelenlos. Total verloren."  
  
"Nein, höre nicht auf das was dir dein Gegner sagt, höre auf das was dir dein Herz sagt."  
  
"Und was sagt mein Herz?"  
  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, das musst du selbst wissen", sagte ich langsam. Sie hatte größere Probleme, als ich angenommen hatte. Und ich wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass alles ein Netz um Callisto, Mia und Lyro spann. Sie konnte meine Gedanken wohl erraten.  
  
"Du willst jetzt sicher etwas über Lyro wissen oder?", fragte sie gequält lächelnd.  
  
"Du musst mir nichts sagen, wenn du es nicht willst!", bekräftigte ich, doch sie winkte ab.  
  
"Ich höre auf mein Herz, und mein Herz sagt mir dass du diese Informationen nicht missbrauchen wirst! Nun höre gut zu, denn ich erzähle es nur einmal!  
  
Lyro´s Vater war ein Dämon, seine Mutter eine Elbe. Sein Vater wurde getötet und so war seine Mutter nun mit der Erziehung auf sich alleine gestellt. Seine Mutter hieß Lalíes- Die Blühte in meiner Sprache. Sein Vater war ein angesehener Dämon in der Unterwelt, sein Name war Riónalcarien. Lalíes fühlte sich überfordert, da sie Lyro ein Zwillingskind war, er hatte noch einen Zwillingsbruder R?sto. Bei einem Orküberfall, als die beiden Zwillinge 200 Jahre alt waren, kam Lalíes um. Beide schworen Rache, doch R?sto schloss sich unwissendlich Saruman an. Schon damals hatte er alle anderen verraten, doch noch niemand merkte es. So lebte R?sto einige Jahre bei Saruman und lernte von ihm die Kunst der Zauberei. Doch als der Ringkrieg nahe stand, wendete sich Saruman öffentlich Sauron zu. R?sto stand schon so unter Sarumans Einfluss dass er gar nicht mehr bemerkte, dass er eigentlich die Sache verriet, an die er geglaubt hatte. Es kam wie es kommen musste. Lyro kämpfte im Ringkrieg gegen seinen Bruder und gewann. Er tötete R?sto, schwor sich allerdings nie seinen Bruder zu vergessen, sondern ihn so in Erinnerung zu behalten wie er ihn die ersten 200 Jahre seines Lebens erlebt hatte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte sich Lyro schon Callisto und mir angeschlossen. Da er keine Familie hatte, streunte er in den Straßen meines Heimatortes herum. Wir erwischten ihn eines Tages beim Klauen und er wurde in den Kerker gesteckt. Mein Bruder und ich gingen jeden Tag hinunter und versuchten mit ihm zu reden, doch erst am 5. Tag fasste er Vertrauen zu uns und erzählte uns seine Geschichte. So befreiten wir ihn und nahmen ihn bei uns im Schloss auf. Wir besorgten ihm eine Wohnung in die er mit all seinen Freuden zog und diese Freunde waren eben diese, die ich heute auch meine Freunde nennen darf. Wir wuchsen zu einer richtigen Familie zusammen, auch wenn unser Vater unsere Freunde hasste oder besser gesagt er hasste es wenn ich mit ihnen Umgang hatte. Bei Lyro hätte er es zwar auch lieber gehabt, wenn er sich mit diesen reichen Schnöseln aus dem Schloss herumgetrieben hätte, doch bei ihm akzeptierte er es noch. Linara gewöhnte sich nach anfänglicher Skepsis schnell an Lyro & Co. Auch für sie gehörten sie zur Familie. Doch sie kritisiert bis heute noch die enge Beziehung die mich mit Lyro verbindet. Ich glaube das wird sich nie ändern. Das ist es warum Lyro sich so aufführt. Er hasst euch keinesfalls, er hat bloß Angst dass man ihm diese "neue Familie" wieder wegnehmen könnte. Er hat einfach Angst um mich. An einem Nachmittag, vor ein oder zwei Wochen, nach meiner Entführung kam er abends in mein Zimmer und wir redeten lange. Und da hab ich gemerkt dass hinter dieser von außen so harten Schale ein weicherer Kern ist als ich jemals vermutet hatte. Er hat Angst vor dir Legolas, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde, er hat Angst davor dass du mich ihm wegnimmst", beendete sie ihre Ausführungen.  
  
Ich saß erstmal schweigend da, konnte nichts sagen. Es hatte mich hart getroffen, zu erkennen dass hinter dem jungen Mann, den ich zum neuen Objekt meines Hasses erwählt hatte, etwas Menschliches steckte. Ja dass Angst hinter der harten Maske Lyro´s steckte, dass traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Doch eine Frage brannte mir schon die ganze Zeit auf den Lippen.  
  
"Wie glaubst du könnte ich ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich dich ihm nicht nehmen will?"  
  
"Der erste Schritt zu Vertrauen ist Toleranz, du musst ihn tolerieren und er muss dasselbe mit dir tun. Wenn ihr euch akzeptiert, könnt ihr euch auch unterhalten. Und ein klärendes Gespräch zwischen den Fronten wäre auf jeden Fall von Vorteil."  
  
"Und du fragst mich ob du ein Kind seiest? DU schwingst reden wie die hohe Frau Galadriel!"  
  
"Tja, gut von Callisto abgeschaut, apropos Galadriel, entschuldige dass ich so zickig vorhin war, als Haldir dabei war, aber ich kann den Typ einfach nicht riechen!"  
  
"Ja, ich glaube Gimli geht es bis heute noch so! Er konnte Haldir nie leiden, vielleicht solltest du dich mit ihm zusammen tun, ihr könntet den "Anti-Haldir-Clan" bilden", lachte ich sie an. Und sie stimmte in mein Lachen mit ein. So unbeschwert, irgendwie losgelöst. Ich glaube, dass sie darüber mit jemandem geredet hat, was sie bewegt, hat ihr ein Stück weit geholfen, auf ihrem eigenen Weg. ~*~-------~*~  
  
So unbeschwert hatte ich mich noch nie gefühlt. Ich lachte mit Legolas, über etwas, was mir doch eigentlich hätte Tränen in die Augen treiben sollen. Doch ich lachte, ich weinte Lachtränen. Und wieder einmal ein Beweis dafür, dass nicht alles so dunkel ist wie es scheint, wenn man nur ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung hat.  
  
Ende Kapitel 35  
  
So, es ist net ganz rüber gekommen, also jetzt noch 9 Kapitel und der Epilog. Viel Spaß dabei und nicht vergessen: Ich bitte um Review! Damit verabschiede ich mich hiermit an diesem heißen Freitagabend und wünsche ein schönes Pfingstwochenende und für alle die Ferien haben: Ich hasse euch! Nein, quatsch, ich gönne euch das! Auch wenn ich ein bissel neidisch bin! Bye eure Ann-K@ Murmel 


	36. Kapitel 36

Kapitel 36- "Mistkerl"  
  
So, 8 Kapitel noch, Countdown läuft. Alle die Mal im Board geguckt wissen den ungefähren Ausgang. Wenn nicht, nehmt euch net die Spannung auf das Ende und die Fortsetzung (Ja, es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, auf allgemeinen Wunsch).Achja, bevor ich's vergesse. Das Kapitel 32 war meine letzte offizielle Sex-Szene in "Mia macht Ärger". Trotzdem würde ich sagen, sind ab jetzt alle Kapitel ab 15, denn ich habe keine Bock immer neue Kapitel anzufangen nur weil ich so was schreiben will! So, noch schnell ne Widmung und es geht auch schon los. Dieses Kapitel widme ich Nicolle (Erlenkint), du bist super!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ich gehe an diese Geschichte sehr unkompliziert ran, daher achte ich auch nicht auf die Vorgaben von Tolkien. Wer denkt, ich verunstalte hier das Meisterwerk Tolkiens: Lasst es! Diese Geschichte ist dann eindeutig nix für euch!  
  
(Vier Stunden später im Palast von Düsterwaldstadt [*kiss* @ carlith])  
  
Ein junger Diener kam die Tür des Thronsaales herein und verbeugte sich ehrerbietungsvoll.  
  
"Prinzessin Mia a Galó (d.h.: Prinzessin Mia von dem Drachenvolk; sucht das bitte net im Wörterbuch, gibt's nämlich net) und Prinz Legolas von Düsterwald sind in Gefolgschaft der Grenzwachen eingetroffen und erbitten eine Audienz."  
  
"Sie mögen hereintreten", sprach der König unter Buche und Eiche, Tranduil, König Düsterwalds, und der Diener entfernte sich.  
  
Kurz nachdem der Diener hinausgetreten war, kamen, erschöpft, Mia und Legolas herein. Tranduil wies sie an sich auf zwei freie Stühle zu setzen. Dann beugte er sich vor und sah sich die beiden genauer an. In Mias Augen strahlte etwas, dass er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
"Nun erzählt schon, Kinder, was ist an der Grenze vorgefallen?", bat er.  
  
Mia ergriff das Wort: "König Tranduil, an der Grenze trafen wir auf Skunks, die versuchten nach Düsterwald einzudringen...", so erzählte sie die ganze Geschichte von Legolas und Haldir und wie sie mit den Verwundeten Grenzwachen nach Düsterwaldstadt zurückgekehrt waren. Den nächtlichen Teil lies sie bestimmt heraus. Als sie fertig erzählt hatte, holte sie tief Luft, und sank erschöpft in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Legolas legte ihr eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und Mia fuhr automatisch wieder hoch. Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er sie gerade geschlagen und sehr schnell behielt er seine Hände wieder bei sich. Tranduil zog etwas irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch, fragte aber nicht weiter. Die Hobbits, die mit Gandalf am Kamin saßen, kicherten und Galadriel lächelte nur wissend.  
  
"Aber nun erzählt mir, warum wollen die Skunks Düsterwald angreifen", bohrte Tranduil weiter.  
  
"Es wäre mir lieb, wenn wir dass morgen besprechen könnten. Ich bin müde von dem langen Ritt und dem Kampf. Wenn ihr erlaubt würde ich heute nur noch in mein Zimmer gehen", erläuterte Mia müde.  
  
"Das sei euch gewährt, Kinder!" Legolas und Mia standen auf und wollten schon gehen, als Mia sich noch mal zum König umdrehte und bat: "Könntet ihr bitte weitere Wachen an die Grenze schicken? Meine Freunde lagern zurzeit dort, doch sie wollen sich auch sicher erholen. Und ich würde gerne mit ihnen die weiteren Entscheidungen treffen." Worauf der König Düsterwalds nickte.  
  
Nun ging sie mit erschöpften Schritten in Richtung Treppe, wo Legolas auf sie wartete.  
  
*~*-------*~* "Warum hast du das getan?", fragte er wütend. Wir standen nun schon geraume Zeit in meinem Zimmer und stritten uns über das eben Geschehene.  
  
"Darum! Es geht sie wohl sehr wenig an, was wir zwei machen oder?", fragte ich genervt.  
  
"Ich dachte wir könnten uns jetzt endlich öffentlich zusammen zeigen?!"  
  
"Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass wir das erst können wenn ich mit Lyro gesprochen hab!"  
  
"Immer geht es nur um Lyro! Manchmal glaube ich du würdest lieber mit ihm zusammen sein!"  
  
"Wenn du so weiterzickst ziehe ich das auch noch in Erwägung!", schnauzte ich ihn an. Er sah mich entgeistert an.  
  
"Was?", fragte ich genervt weil er nun schon eine knappe Minute nichts sagte und mich nur böse anfunkelte.  
  
"Du willst nicht mit mir reden? Bitte, dann lass es!", ich stürmte in mein Schlafzimmer, schlug die Tür zu und schmiss mich aufs Bett.  
  
*~*-------*~*  
  
Hatte sie das eben wirklich so gemeint wie sie es gesagt hatte? Sie wollte mit Lyro zusammen sein. Plötzlich packten mich Selbstzweifel und das schlechte Gewissen. Ich hätte sie nie so anschnauzen dürfen. Sie war noch nicht so weit. Das hatte ich heute auch auf der Rückreise gemerkt. Sie unterließ es konsequent, mich auch nur mal kurz anzuschauen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihre Augen immer starr nach vorne gerichtet. Es hatte schon fast gezwungen ausgesehen.  
  
Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt tun sollte. Sollte ich zu ihr gehen und mich entschuldigen oder sollte ich warten bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte? Würde sie sauer auf mich sein, wenn ich sie jetzt stören würde? Wollte sie überhaupt noch zu mir ins Zimmer ziehen oder sagte sie das nur so? Ich musste einfach zu ihr. Leisen Schrittes ging ich zu ihrer Schlafzimmertür. Ich lauschte, kein Laut drang nach draußen. Meine Hand lag auf dem Türgriff und drückte ihn langsam hinab.  
  
Ich lugte in das Zimmer. Die Vorhänge waren Zugezogen, es war mehr oder weniger dunkel im Zimmer. Doch konnte ich schemenhaft ihre gestalt auf dem Bett liegen sehen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf unter einem Kissen vergraben.  
  
"Mia", fragte ich leise. Falls sie schlief wollte ich sie nicht wecken. Sie regte sich, krallte sich ein Kissen und schleuderte es mir mit voller Wucht entgegen und schrie: "RAUS HIER DU MISTKERL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ich hatte sie noch nie so wütend und gleichzeitig verletzlich gesehen. Ich fing das Kissen auf und trat zu ihrem Bett. Sie kreischte weiter, doch das störte mich nicht. Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinunter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte "Es tut mir leid". Sie wehrte sich heftig gegen mich; kratzte, schlug, und trat mich. Es dauerte lange bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigte.  
  
"Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Mia, bitte!", flehte ich sie an. Ich konnte es nicht vertragen wenn sie sauer auf mich war. Doch sie schüttelte nur vehement den Kopf und drehte sich von mir ab. Ich krabbelte zu ihr aufs Bett und versuchte sie ein wenig in meine Arme zu ziehen. Doch wieder schlug sie meine Armen weg und kreischte: "geh endlich und denk darüber nach was du gesagt und getan hast!"  
  
Sie sagte mir das, wie es mir früher immer mein Vater gesagt hatte. 'Denk darüber nach was du getan hast', hatte ich ihn in Gedanken immer nachgeäfft. Doch bei Mia war es etwas anderes. Ich liebte sie und wollte mit ihr keinen Streit. Nicht, dass ich meine Vater nicht lieben würde und mich mit ihm streiten wollte, nein, es war nur anders, wenn Mia mich ermahnte. Seufzend stand ich vom Bett auf und ging zur Tür. Als ich schon fast draußen war, flüsterte ich noch ganz leise " Losto mae [1]" Schloss dann die Tür hinter mir.  
  
Ich entschloss mich in ihrem Zimmer zu warten. Zwar wollte ich auch schlafen, doch Mia war mir im Moment sehr viel wichtiger als mein eigenes Wohlergehen. So setzte ich mich auf einen der gemütlichen Sessel im Wohnraum und wartete. Wartete, dass sie heraus kommen würde und mit mir reden würde.  
  
Ende Kapitel 36  
  
Hm. Was gibt es zu sagen? Eigentlich nur, dass ich mich durch dieses Kapitel wirklich gequält hab. Ich hab es jetzt schon zig mal umgeändert und ich glaube ich werde es noch irgendwann mal umändern. Aber diese Version kommt jetzt on, is ja auch wurst. Ihr verzeiht mir doch, dass ich alles zurzeit auf die lockere Schulter nehm oder? Ich bin zurzeit einfach net zurechnungsfähig. Und ich weiß net, wie lange dieser Zustand dauert. Darum ist hier erstmal das kapitel, bevor ich's jetzt gleich auf meiner Festplatte lösche und ein neues schreib. Da Lauro bis Dienstag keine Updates bringt, wird das hier erstmal nur bei www.fanfiction.net zu lesen sein und bei den leuten den ich's immer schicke. *zu Kat und annka schiel* und ansonsten wie immer: schreibt mir bitte review! (meine neue addy lautet: Mail_der_Schlafmuetze@web.de ) bye murmel  
  
Übersetzungen: [1] Schlaf gut 


	37. Author´s Note

Authors Note  
  
Damit ihr den Überblick behaltet. Die Fragen könnten euch interessieren und die Tabelle hab ich noch dazu gefügt, damit hier nicht alles quer geht!  
  
Fragen: Callisto´s Problem? Ja, ich will dir nichts weiter verraten, denn das alles passiert an der Hochzeit!!!!! ich habe daran gedacht und ich wollte es extra so spät machen! Es wird auf jeden fall noch einige überraschungen geben!!!!! Warum ist Mia eigentlich entführt worden? Tja, was soll ich sagen?! Das war so schon von anfang an geplant, das hab ich mir mal ganz am anfang ausgedacht und brachte es irgendwie rein. Warum ist Lyro plötzlich eine Gefahr? Lyro ist eine Gefahr, weil in ihm langsam die wirklich dämonische Seite rauskommt und er nur mit Mühe und Not wieder normal wird. Denn ich stelle mir Dämonen immer irgendwie gefährlich und nichtberechenbar vor, weiß net ob das stimmt ;) kommen die Skunks und was wollen sie genau von Mia und ihrer Clique? Ich wusste das irgendwer mal die frage stellen würde! Also, die sache mit den skunks wird jetzt im nächsten Kapitel beschrieben, wenn Mia und die Elben wieder in Düsterwald sind. Ich habe mir da was nettes mit Lyro und Mia und Callisto ausgedacht und daher will ich das hier nicht vorwegnehmen!!!!! Sry! Ist Lyors Mutter freiwillig zu dem Dämon gegangen oder hat er sie geraubt? Lyro´s Mutter ist freiwillig eine Beziehung mit dem Dämon eingegangen! Sie liebte genau das was Mia auch an Lyro liebt- die Gefährlichkeit und die düstere Aura!!!!! Welche Rolle spielt Lyro in Mias Leben? Lyro ist für Mia ihr Haltepunkt, ihr Sicherungspunkt. Er hat eine sehr große Bedeutung in ihrem Leben, denn er ist ihr mit den Jahren zu einem treuen und zuverlässigen Begleiter geworden!!!!! Sie liebt ihn für seine Fürsorgliche Art, eigentlich wie man einen Bruder liebt. Warum hängt sie an einem Dieb? Ich weiß die antwort nicht genau, weil es lange her ist, seit ich mir das ausgedacht hab. Ja, ich habe Lyro´s Geschichte schon lange im Kopf und schreibe sie erst jetzt auf. Das ist eigentlich mit der ganzen Story so. Aber ich glaube sie hat anfangs mitleid mit ihm und dann entwickelt es sich immer mehr zu anerkennung! Weshalb brauchte Lyro Callisto so dringend? Da möchte ich auch aufs nächste oder übernächste Kapitel verweisen. Wo liegt Mias Heimat eigentlich genau? Also, ich habe mir Mia´s Heimat ausgedacht, weil alle Orte die ich eigentlich benutzen wollte, einen zeitlichen und bewohnermäßigen wiederspruch haben, damit kam das nicht in frage, aber wenn du´s wirklich wissen willst, wo mein "Mia-Land" liegt erklär ich dirs gerne: Also wo der celduin und der carnen sich kreuzen da in nord-östlicher richtung liegt "Fanal" mit der Hauptstad "Fanalas". Da kommt klein Mia, nach meiner Vorstellung her. Wessen Prinzessin ist sie? Ich meine, aus welchem Volk stammt sie genau? Hm. Das Volk heißt eigentlich nur "Volk des Drachengottes", hab ich mir aus MTV geklaut. Da gabs mal ne zeitlang ein comic "The vision of escaflowne" und da hab ich das her.. Ich nenne sie immer Galó, mein Begriff für Drachenvolk (suchs in keinem Lexikon, du wirst es net finden!)  
  
Danke an Nicolle! *zwinker*  
  
Tabelle: | |Mia |Legolas | |Heimat: |Fanal (Fanalas) |Düsterwald (Düsterwaldstadt) | |Titel: |Mia a Galó |Legolas, Prinz des Düsterwalds | |Familie: |Linara (Schwester) |Lorielle (Schwester) | | |Callisto (Bruder) |Menior (Bruder) | | |Artes (Vater) |Thranduil (Vater) | | |Mutter bei Geburt |Mutter in den Westen gesegelt | | |gestorben | | |Freunde: |Jummi (m) |Haldir (m) | | |Quanx (m) |Die Ringgemeinschaft (m) | | |Pithienne (w) | | | |Glino (m) | | | |Siderielwen (w) | | | |Zûhj (m) [Halbzauberer] | | | |Àlen (m) | | | |Ocylon (m) | | | |Tenkon (m) | | | |Illis (w) | | | |Freska (w) | | | |Lyro (m) | | | | | |  
  
Hochzeitsgäste: Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Sam + Frau, Gandalf, Aragorn + Arwen, Eowyn + Faramir, Gimli, Elrond, Galadriel + Celebron, [Haldir] 


	38. Kapitel 37

Kapitel 37 - "I want to be forgiven"  
  
Hey Guys! I'm back! Did you miss me? Not? Shame on you! (Ich entschuldige mich für mein scheiß englisch, aber mir war danach!) *mit ihrem Handy spiel* nunja, ähm, es geht weiter und um es zu erklären, ich bin unzurechungsfähig, weil ich zurzeit einfach ziemlich crazy agiere. Ihr wollt gar net wissen wie crazy! Und noch was: ICH BIN NICHT VERLIEBT! *räusper* sry, aber das musste mal klargestellt werden! Un weitergehts. (Sieben Kapitel remaining) Disclaimer: Mia & Co sind mir, Legolas und die anderen Tolkien. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem krieg ich kein Geld hierfür. *gespielt grummel* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Ich wartete die ganze Nacht. Sie kam nicht. Wahrscheinlich schlief sie in ihrem Bett und dachte überhaupt nicht an mich. Ich beschloss auch ein wenig zu schlafen und etwas später schlief ich im Sessel ein.  
  
*~*-------*~*  
  
Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen. War es schon wieder Morgen? Oh man, hatte ich seit gestern Mittag nur geschlafen? Nein, jetzt viel es mir wieder ein, ich hatte mich mit Legolas gestritten. Hm, wo ist dieser vermaledeite Elb denn? Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, doch kam etwas Licht hinein, ich lag auf MEINEM Bett und das ALLEINE. Irgendetwas stimmte hier gewaltig nicht. Wo war dieser Elb, wenn man ihn mal brauchte. Oh, jetzt kam auch der Rest der Erinnerungen zurück, ich hatte ihn ja rausgeschmissen. Stimmt, vielleicht sollte ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen?! Vielleicht war ich etwas grob gewesen. Aber für sein blödes Kommentar hatte er es nicht besser verdient.  
  
Ich entschloss mich aufzustehen. Ziemlich schlaftrunken schlurfte ich ins anliegende Bad. Als ich fertig mit Waschen war, zog ich mich an, kämmte meine Haare, oder versuchte es zumindest. Ich entschied mich meine Haare offen zu lassen, zusammenbinden hätte ich sowieso nicht geschafft. Immer noch ziemlich müde schlurfte ich weiter in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
  
Ich lächelte lieb. Da saß doch tatsächlich ein ganz bestimmter Elb in einem Sessel und schlief. Wie könnte ich ihn wecken? Ich war nicht mehr sauer auf ihn, aber ich verspürte einfach mal Lust, ihn sehr unsanft zu wecken. Ich grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, tapste leise wieder in Richtung Bad zurück, schnappte mir unterwegs ein Gefäß und füllte es mit eiskaltem Wasser. Das Gefäß tragend kam ich wieder zurück und schüttete Legolas kurzerhand das Wasser über den kopf.  
  
Er fuhr hoch, als hätte er Bienen im Allerwertesten und wollte schon automatisch an seinen nicht angebundenen Bogen greifen als er entdeckte wer ihn da geweckt hatte.  
  
Mein Grinsen verbreiterte sich. Klitsche nass sah er einfach goldig aus. Ich musste bei seinem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck lachen. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, hätte das Volk des Drachengottes eine Prinzessin weniger. Irgendwann ließ er sein böses gesicht fallen und lachte mit. Doch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, mich an sich zu ziehen, wodurch ich auch nass wurde. Im Spaße fluchte ich und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Schlafzimmer um mich umzuziehen. Legolas wollte ins Bad gehen und sich waschen.  
  
*~*-------*~*  
  
Als ich frisch gewaschen aus Mias Bad ins Schlafzimmer kam, sah ich sie auf dem Bett rumfaulenzen. Sie hatte inzwischen die Vorhänge aufgemacht und die Fenster sperrangelweit geöffnet. Wiedermal war ich glücklich ein Elb zu sein und nicht zu frieren, denn ich hatte nur eine Hose an. Ich schmiss mich zu Mia aufs Bett, die mich süß angrinste und sich an mich kuschelte.  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Bist du noch sauer wegen gestern?" Sie sah mich an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Wirklich", fragte ich noch mal nach.  
  
"Nein, aber du musst eins verstehen, Legolas", sie sah mich eindringlich an, "Dort unten, dass sind deine Freunde, doch für mich sind es Fremde."  
  
"Ich weiß, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich bedrängt habe. Aber gerade weil es meine Freunde sind, will ich ihnen mein Glück zeigen."  
  
Sie antwortete nicht, kuschelte sich nur dichter an mich. Ich lächelte und schloss die Arme um mich.  
  
"Sind die anderen schon wach?", fragte sie, ohne aufzusehen. "Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube es nicht, es ist noch früh am Morgen und wie ich von einem Dienstmädchen gehört habe, sollen manche gestern einen über den Durst getrunken haben. Daher glaube ich nicht, dass irgendwer schon wach ist. Wieso fragst du?"  
  
"Ich muss doch meine Sachen noch rüberschaffen in dein Zimmer. Oder besser gesagt, in unser Zimmer."  
  
"du willst also immer noch bei mir einziehen?"  
  
"Hm", nicht sehr gesprächig dachte ich bei mir. Sie gähnte herzhaft.  
  
"Irgendwie erinnerst du mich an den Zwerg", dachte ich laut.  
  
"Hä?", auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein fragender Ausdruck breit. Ich lachte und erklärte:  
  
"Gimli gähnt morgens auch immer so"  
  
"und woher weißt du das?"  
  
"ich war lange zeit mit ihm und der Ringgemeinschaft unterwegs?"  
  
"und da weißt du dass er jeden morgen so gähnt?"  
  
Auf was wollte sie hinaus? Sie glaubte doch nicht etwa, dass.?! Ich umfasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie mich anzusehen. Sie hatte das breiteste Grinsen dass ich jemals gesehen habe.  
  
"Du Quatschkopf!", lachte ich.  
  
"Hey, ich bin eine Zicke, wenn schon, denn schon", gab sie trotzig zurück.  
  
"Wer nennt dich denn so?"  
  
"Lyro, wenn ich ihn nerve, dann nennt er mich Zimtzicke", antwortete sie stolz.  
  
Obwohl sich mein Herz beim Gedanken an Lyro verkrampfte, lachte ich.  
  
*~*-------*~*  
  
(Anmerkung der Autorin: Ihr merkt´s, ich fall in den allgemeinen Jugendsprachgebrauch zurück, entschuldigt, aber ich kann´s heute net anders.)  
  
Wir hatten mein zeug in Legolas Zimmer verfrachtet und saßen nun unten im Saal und die Zeit rückte immer näher, an der ich alles erzählen musste. Legolas hatte mir zwar gesagt, er könnte die Geschichte von Lyro für mich erzählen, doch ich hatte abgelehnt. Wenn dann wollte ich Lyro´s Hass auf mir spüren und nicht dass er Legolas dafür verantwortlich machte.  
  
"Nun, ihr wolltet uns mehr über Lyro und die Skunks erzählen?!", begann Thranduil und schon jetzt fühlte ich mich unwohl. Ich unterdrückte den Drang wegzurennen oder schutzsuchend nach Legolas hand zu greifen. Das durfte ich mir nicht leisten. Obwohl ich mir wie bei einem Gericht vorkam. Eine große Wand aus Zuhörern und ich ganz alleine gegen sie.  
  
"Erzählt einfach, wir unterbrechen Euch nicht", ermunterte mich Gandalf als er merkte, dass ich zögerte.  
  
"Ok, wie soll ich beginnen. Es fing alles an vor ungefähr, hm, 1000 Jahren als ich 1500 Jahre alt war. Lyro war damals, oh gott, ähm, 2000 Jahre alt ('ziemlich alt der typ', flüsterte pippin). Mein Bruder, damals noch 1700 Jahre alt und ich wurden davon informiert, dass ein neuer gefangener in den Kerkern war. Es war eine Neuheit für uns, denn normaler weise, waren dort unten nur Kriegsgefangene oder Mörder. Wir fragten uns warum er da unten war und erfuhren, nach langem Quengeln, dass er ein Dieb war. Wir gingen also runter um uns diesen Typen näher anzusehen. Der Kerker war stickig und dunkel und seine Zelle war nicht gerade besser. Wir fragte ihn wer er wäre und was er gestohlen hätte. Doch er sagte nichts, zog sich nur in eine dunkle Ecke zurück und schwieg die nächsten 4 Tage. Immer wieder fragte wir ihn, doch er sagte nichts. Als wir am 5. Tag hinunter kamen und ihm wieder die selben fragen stellten, sprach er plötzlich mit sehr leiser Stimme: ' Mein Name ist Lyro, ich komme hier aus Fanalas.' Wir waren so erstaunt, dass uns die ersten Momente der Mund offen stand.", ich erinnerte mich daran und lächelte, "wir fragten ihn was er gestohlen hätte, und er sagte uns, dass er Essen für sich und seine Freunde gestohlen hätte. Darauf ging Callisto hoch und überredete Vater Lyro freizulassen. Ich blieb unten bei ihm und fragte ihn wer denn seine Freunde wären. Er zählte die Name auf, die Ihr heute auch als die Namen meiner Freunde kennt.  
  
Callisto und ich besorgten ihm ein leerstehendes Haus und dort zog er ein mit seinen Freunden. Wir besuchten ihn fortan jeden Tag und jeden Tag erzählte er uns ein bisschen mehr über sich.", dann kam das was ich auch schon Legolas erzählt hatte. "Wir sind zu einer Familie zusammengewachsen", beendete ich meine Ausführungen. Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Totale Stille. Dann räusperte sich zum Glück Gandalf und fragte:  
  
"Hattet ihr keine Angst vor Lyro?"  
  
"Angst? Wieso sollten wir Angst haben? Nur weil er ein Halbdämon ist und manchmal ein bisschen überdreht?"  
  
"Ich meine, habt ihr denn nie Angst gehabt, dass plötzlich eine Dämonenarmee vor der Tür steht und ihn haben will?"  
  
"Sie werden den Kronprinzen zu nichts zwingen", antwortete ich simpel  
  
"KRONPRINZ????", kam es gleichzeitig aus allen Mündern.  
  
"Ja, Kronprinz. Sein Vater war der Herrscher der Unterwelt. Irgendwie schon lustig", letzeres fügte ich leise hinzu. Doch Aragorn verstand es und fragte:  
  
"Was ist lustig? Wieso?"  
  
Ich lächelte und sagte: "Ich meine, wir suchten uns Freunde die nicht adlig sind. Und irgendwie haben wirs doch nicht gepackt."  
  
"Und was ist jetzt mit den Skunks?", fragte Thranduil. Er war die ganze Zeit still gewesen und hatte gelauscht.  
  
"Nun, die Skunks, hm, diese fängt nach dem Ringkrieg an also vor, 15 Jahren an. Wir, das heißt Callisto, ich, Lyro und die ganze Meute waren wieder mal auf einem Ausritt. Es war ein schöner Tag und eigentlich hatten wir vorgehabt zu Picknicken. Doch plötzlich spürte Lyro etwas. Er konnte nicht sagen was, doch er fühlte, wie es immer näher kam. Es waren eine Gruppe Skunks. Ein Clan mit starken Kriegern. Wir kämpften erbittert mit ihnen und gewonnen auch. Wir nahmen einen als Gefangenen, die anderen haben wir getötet. Wir verhörten ihn und bekamen heraus, dass sie nach mir suchten, weil ich wohl vor Jahren einen ihrer Anführer getötet hatte. Davon war mir vorher noch nichts bewusst gewesen. Wir schickten ihn mit einer Nachricht für seinen Anführer zurück. Er sollte ihm sagen, dass ich es nicht gewusst hatte und es mir leid tut. Er nahm meine Entschuldigung nicht an und seitdem wollen sie Krieg. Sie verfolgen mich und ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass es erst vorbei sein wird wenn entweder alle ihrer Art oder ich tot bin/sind."  
  
"Dann erklärt Düsterwald ihnen nun den Krieg", bestimmte Thranduil.  
  
"Es gibt einen viel einfacheren Weg", flüsterte ich leise, doch Legolas hatte mich wohl gehört, sah mich an und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Ich sah ihn kurz an, senkte dann den Blick.  
  
Als wäre das Leben nicht schon schwierig genug, kam ein junger Bote hereingestürmt und berichtete:  
  
"Herr, König Thranduil, eine Gruppe von 13 Mann ist auf dem weg hierher, sie werden in etwa 3 Stunden hier sein. Wir vermuten, dass es sich dabei um die Freunde von Prinzessin Mia handelt."  
  
"Wie sehen sie aus?", fragte ich.  
  
"Schwarze, lange Umhänge, Lady, auf dunklen Pferden."  
  
"Ihr habt ihr als erstes wohl für die Ringeister gehalten oder? Wären es nicht so viele?", fragte ich mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Ja, MyLady, das war in der Tat meinen erste Vermutung", gab der junge Mann zu.  
  
"Gut, dann werde ich jetzt hochgehen und mich umziehen. Ich will meine Freunde ja gerecht begrüßen", sagte ich und stand auf. Legolas folgte mir, das wurde von den Hobbits mit einem Lachen quittiert. Ich hasste es. Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell und so wussten schon alle, dass ich zu Legolas gezogen war.  
  
Ende Kapitel 37  
  
Kein Kommentar an dieser Stelle. Ich schlag mich jetzt durch die Bedienungsanleitung meines Handys! Macht's gut! Murmel 


	39. Kapitel 38

Kapitel 38- „Denk an mich"  
  
Disclaimer: irgendwie bin ich müde, dass dauernd zu wiederholen, aber ok: Alle Personen die euch bekannt vorkommen gehören Tolkien, alle mit den irrwitzigen Namen mir, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit und wers net lesen will, braucht das net zu tun. (6 chapter remaining) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- (Mia)  
  
Ich summte leise vor mich hin, als ich vor dem Kleiderschrank stand und mir etwas für Lyro´s Ankunft heraussuchte. Legolas beobachtete mich vom Bett aus. Er schien mein Problem mit der Kleiderwahl nicht ganz zu verstehen, sagte jedoch nichts. Doch selbst ein Anfänger könnte sehen, dass es ihm missfiel, wie ich mich für Lyro schick machte. Ich hatte schon eine auf den Hüften locker sitzende Hose an und war nun mit der Auswahl eines Oberteils beschäftigt. So ging das jetzt schon seit einer knappen Stunde, schmunzelte ich. Als ich das eben betrachtete Oberteil wieder in den Schrank hängte, stöhnte Legolas auf und vergrub sein Gesicht genervt in den Kissen.  
  
Lächelnd bewegte ich mich aufs Bett zu.  
  
„Hast du was gesagt?", fragte ich herausfordernd.  
  
„Nein, Liebling, ich verstehe bloß nicht, warum du so ein Theater machst", gab er ehrlich zurück. Ich drehte ihn um und sah ihm in das gestresste Gesicht. Ich lachte laut auf, als ich ihm in die Augen sah. Er sah um einige Jahre gealtert aus.  
  
„Nun, so ist das mit Mädchen, Legolas, daran musst du dich gewöhnen! Oder willst du, dass ich so runtergehe?", fragte ich und präsentierte meinen nackten Oberkörper.  
  
„Nein, aber du könntest so ins Bett kommen", grinste er.  
  
„Also wirklich! Du denkst auch nur an…, argh! Was soll ich mit dir nur anstellen?"  
  
„Was du mit mir anstellen sollst? Komm doch zu mir runter und ich zeige dir, was du tun sollst", lachte er.  
  
Ich schnappte mir ein Kissen und versuchte ihn damit zu schlagen, doch er war schneller und schnappte sich meine Hände. Schon wieder in so einer wehrlosen Situation, wie schaffst du das nur immer, Mia? Er zog mich zu sich herunter und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.  
  
„Du kannst es nicht lassen oder?", fragte ich beim Luft holen.  
  
„Ich will es nicht lassen", erwiderte er.  
  
„Und wenn ich dir sage, dass ich gar keine Lust habe?"  
  
„Dann wäre ich ein sehr enttäuschter, beleidigter Elb", schmollte er.  
  
„Dann schmoll schön weiter, denn ich habe nicht vor mich jetzt von dir ins Bett zerren zu lassen", damit befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff und begann lachend wieder mit der Kleiderauswahl.  
  
Er schmollte noch eine ganze Zeit, aber auch ein Elbenprinz merkt irgendwann, dass diese Masche bei mir nicht zieht. Ich zog mich gerade wieder um, als er mir ein bisschen half und mir das Oberteil wieder vom Körper streifte. Ich drehte mich nicht um, konnte ich doch seine hungrigen Blicke spüren. Ich tat so, als hätte ich es nicht bemerkt und suchte weiter nach einem passenden Oberteil.  
  
Ich lächelte, als ich mir sein Gesicht vorstellte. Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah genau wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte in sein beleidigtes Gesicht. Ich atmete tief durch und erklärte ihm:  
  
„Jetzt nicht, ja? Ich bin nicht fertig mit umziehen und ich sehe noch ziemlich schrecklich aus und die Ankunft meiner Freunde und meines Bruders wird in knapp 1 ½ Stunden erwartet. Können wir das auf heute Abend verschieben?"  
  
„Du bist ja auch gemein. Du läufst hier in diesem Aufzug immer wieder vor meinen Augen rum und erwartest dann wohl auch noch, dass ich dabei seelenruhig bleibe", gab er trotzig zurück. Beleidigte Elbenmänner waren einfach so süß. Ich küsste ihn kurz, aber bestimmt und schob ihn dann aus dem Zimmer raus.  
  
„Du musst nicht zugucken, geh raus und schreib in dein Tagebuch oder mach sonst was, bis ich fertig bin!"  
  
Schmollend drehte er sich um und ich schloss die Tür.  
  
*~*-------*~* (Legolas) Sie hatte mich doch tatsächlich rausgeschmissen, aus meinem eigenen Zimmer. Ok, es war jetzt zwar unser Zimmer, aber ich fand es doch schon ganz schön dreist. Das konnte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, darum schmiedete ich einen gemeinen Plan. Ob sie wohl eifersüchtig war? Ich wollte es herausfinden.  
  
Ich klatschte zweimal in die Hände und eine junge Dienerin kam ins Zimmer, verbeugte sich und fragte, was sie für mich tun könne. Ich grinste gemein. Sie konnte so einiges für mich tun. Ich bot ihr einen Stuhl an und sie setzte sich.  
  
„Nun, erzählt mir etwas von der hübschen Frau, die mir gegenüber sitzt", forderte ich sie auf. Sie wurde leicht rot und erzählte mir über ihren Namen und ihre Herkunft. Ich flirtete weiter, was das Zeug hielt, bis sich jemand hinter mir räusperte.  
  
„Ihr könnt gehen", wies sie die Dienerin an und stellte sich herausfordernd vor mich.  
  
„Ja?", fragte ich unschuldig.  
  
„Was sollte das werden?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!"  
  
„Das weißt du ganz genau!! Ich will wissen, warum du das getan hast?"  
  
„Was getan? Du sagtest ich solle mir die Zeit vertreiben! Da dachte ich, ich könne mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft holen! Und so junge und hübsche Mädchen muss man doch aushorchen, oder?", fragte ich amüsiert. Sie zog eine Schnute, wand sich ab und stürmte wieder Richtung Schlafzimmer. Doch bevor sie dort ankam, hatte ich sie schon gepackt und zu mir umgedreht.  
  
„Es war doch nur Spaß", hauchte ich ihr ins Ohr.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich dir glauben? Ich muss nur kurz weg sein und schon ist ein anderes Mädchen da!"  
  
„Mia!"  
  
„Legolas!!!"  
  
„Nun zick doch nicht so rum! Es war doch nur ein Spaß, um dich eifersüchtig zu machen!"  
  
„Und wieso wolltest du mich eifersüchtig machen?"  
  
„Weil du mich rausgeschmissen hast?!"  
  
„Komischer Elb!"  
  
„Ich bin nicht komisch!"  
  
„Aber ziemlich schnell eingeschnappt!"  
  
„Du doch auch!"  
  
„Stimmt"  
  
„Siehst du"  
  
„Frieden?"  
  
„Frieden!"  
  
Das war ein komisches Gespräch gewesen. Ich lachte und nahm sie in die Arme.  
  
„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte ich.  
  
Sie wand sich aus meiner Umarmung und präsentierte sich stolz, sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse und blieb dann stehen.  
  
„Was sagst du?", fragte sie neugierig.  
  
„Das Oberteil ist ziemlich knapp", antwortete ich ihr. Es war so, es ging ihr grade bis zum Bauchnabel und da die Hose ziemlich tief saß, wurde ein Stück ihres Bauches sichtbar.  
  
„Das soll ja auch so sein!", gab sie genervt zurück.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, das sind deine Freunde!!! Du musst dich nicht so schick machen!!! Oder ist das bei euch so Sitte?"  
  
„Nein. Aber ich will, ach ich weiß nicht, was ich will!!! Es ist halt so. Ich habe sie jetzt schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen!!!!"  
  
„Du hast sie erst vor ein paar Tagen gesehen!"  
  
„Aber bei uns hat das eine andere Bedeutung!!!! Wir halten zusammen, wir waren immer zusammen, von ihnen getrennt zu sein ist für mich schrecklich!!!!!", sagte sie leise.  
  
„Natürlich ich verstehe", erklärte ich mitfühlend, „aber ich finde immer noch, dass das Oberteil zu knapp ist!"  
  
Sie grinste und zog mich an sich. Wenn sie Lyro auch so küsste, war er ein Glückspilz.  
  
„Und jetzt werde ich mich noch mal meinem Tagebuch widmen", verkündete ich und Mia machte sich noch mal auf den Weg ins Bad.  
  
*~*-------*~* (Anm. d. Aut.: Sorry, wenn ich euch mit meiner Charakter-Springerei nerve, aber ich will es nicht nur aus Mia´s Sicht erzählen, auch die anderen Charakteren sollen ein Stück Kuchen abbekommen! Verzeiht es mir! *euch knuddel*)  
  
(Mia)  
  
Ich war schon wieder eine geraume Zeit aus dem Bad raus und durfte mir jetzt in aller Ruhe Legolas Tagebuch gönnen. Er hatte es mir höchstpersönlich erlaubt. Was der Elb so alles in sein Tagebuch schrieb. Ich blätterte die Seite um und starrte auf das Buch. WAS UM HIMMELS WILLEN HATTE ER SICH DABEI GEDACHT???? Auf dieser Seite war doch tatsächlich eine Skizzenzeichnung von mir und Legolas, nackt, und gerade „beschäftigt". Er stand hinter meinem Sesseln angelehnt und kicherte. Ganz langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um.  
  
„Geht es dir noch gut?", fragte ich mit einem ungläubigen Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
„Wieso sollte es nicht so sein?", fragte er unschuldig dreinblickend zurück. Ich hielt ihm das Buch unter die Nase und sagte dann in scharfem Ton:  
  
„WAS SOLL DAS?"  
  
„Das sind du und ich heute Abend", antwortete er simpel.  
  
„Heute Abend? HEUTE ABEND? Hast du schon mal drangedacht, was passiert wenn jemand anderes dieses Buch liest?"  
  
„Wer sollte das Buch denn lesen?"  
  
„Ach vergiss es", sagte ich und legte es weg.  
  
„Kann es sein, dass es dir peinlich ist?", fragte er.  
  
„Wieso sollte es?"  
  
„Weil dein Kopf die Farbe einer Tomate hat."  
  
„Achja?", ich wurde immer unsicherer. Er hockte sich vor meinen Sessel und sah mich fragend an.  
  
„Was ist los mit dir Mia?"  
  
„Ich, ich…", ich brach ab. So würde das nie was werden.  
  
„Mia", bat er eindringlich, „du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du!"  
  
„Ich…ich, weiß nicht so recht. Es… es ist so ungewohnt", stotterte ich.  
  
„Was ist ungewohnt?" Argh, ich verfluchte ihn innerlich. Wieso las er nicht in diesem Moment meine Gedanken?! Wieso musste er mich mit dieser Erklärung so quälen?! Ich schaute weg, weil ich noch mehr Farbe ins Gesicht bekam. Nun umfasste er meinen Kopf mit seinen Händen und drehte ihn zu sich um, sodass ich ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Er studierte meine Augen einen langen Moment eindringlich, bevor er lieb lächelte und mich sanft küsste.  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen! Ich bin bei dir. Und wenn offene Zuneigung noch zu früh für dich ist, dann lass ich dir Zeit. Ich liebe dich doch."  
  
Ich nickte und wollte meinen Kopf wieder wegdrehen, doch er hielt mich immer noch fest.  
  
„Hast du verstanden?", fragte er noch mal eindringlich. Ich nickte, doch er gab sich damit nicht zufrieden, also antwortete ich:  
  
„Ich habe verstanden. Aber es ist so schwer", dann erstarb meine Stimme. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, ich WOLLTE ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Ich wollte nicht die Zuneigung und die Liebe sehen, die mich immer so schwach machten. Sie machten mich hilflos, weil ich immer nur an ihn dachte; die ganze Zeit über dachte ich an ihn. An seine aquamarinblauen Augen, an seine spitzen, süßen Ohren, an die sinnlichen Lippen. Doch er hielt mich fest und ließ mich nicht aus seinem Griff. Ich schloss die Augen, ich wollte es nicht sehen.  
  
„Mia, bitte schau mich an", seine Stimme war nur ein Hauchen.  
  
„Ich will nicht", schluchzte ich und eine Träne löste sich aus meinen Wimpern und rann meine Wange hinab um dann klirrend abzuspringen. Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen, ICH WOLLTE ES NICHT. Warum war ich nur zu so einer Heulsuse geworden? Wann und wo? Er war der Grund jeder meiner Tränen, erkannte ich. Er allein war der Grund. Wäre er nicht in mein Leben getreten, so hätte ich nicht so viele Tränen vergossen. Doch andererseits, er hatte mir so viel Liebe geschenkt und die Wärme seines Körpers konnte sich so angenehm an meinem eigenen Körper anfühlen. Aber es machte mich schwach, ER machte mich schwach. Ich war unkonzentriert, passte nicht auf und jede Sekunde verlangte mein Herz danach ihn zu sehen, sein Lächeln zu sehen, seinen Körper zu fühlen, in seinen Armen zu liegen und in seinen Augen zu versinken. Es war komisch, das gab ich zu. Es war ein völlig neues Gefühl. Sicher, Lyro hatte ich auch geliebt und ein Teil meines Herzens liebte ihn immer noch, doch bei Legolas war es anders. Alles in mir sehnte sich nach ihm. Bei Lyro war ich sehr wohl noch Herr über meine Gefühle gewesen, ich konnte es kontrollieren. Doch bei Legolas hatte ich dieses Gefühl der Kontrolle verloren.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht doch zu irgendeiner leidenschaftlichen Geste hinreißen lassen würde. Ich verlor meinen guten Verstand in seiner Nähe. Alles Logische schaltete sich aus. Ich fühlte nur. Aber es war schlecht durch Gefühle geleitet zu werden, das hatte ich gelernt.  
  
„MIA!!!", rüttelte er mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Ich nickte. ‚NEIN', schrie mein Herz, ‚NICHTS IST IN ORDNUNG, SOLANGE DU BEI MIR BIST'. Ich lächelte ihn schwach an und stoppte meine inneren Krieg erstmal.  
  
„Wir sollten gehen", sagte ich und erhob mich. Er sah mich zweifelnd an, doch ich nickte ihm fest zu. Ich würde mir nichts anmerken lassen, das musste ich alleine schaffen.  
  
*~*-------*~* (Legolas)  
  
Sie hatte Angst, große Angst. Ich wusste nicht genau wovor; als sie mich angesehen hatte, dachte ich für einen kurzen Moment, sie hätte Angst vor mir. Aber dann erkannte ich es. Sie hatte keine Angst vor mir, sondern vor ihren Gefühlen für mich. Ich schmunzelte innerlich, sie war so schüchtern. Die große Kriegerprinzessin hatte Angst, weil sie etwas für mich empfand. Ich musste mich beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen. Aber sie war so süß, wie sie vor mir saß, so klein und zierlich, nichts war mehr von ihrer Widerspenstigkeit oder ihrem Mut zu spüren. Sie war ein kleines, schüchternes Mädchen, dass nicht so recht wusste, was sie tun sollte.  
  
Aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken und ging neben ihr die Treppe herunter, als ob wir zwei Bekannte wären. Statt dessen wollte ich sie am liebsten gegen die Wand schmeißen und sie nehmen, egal wie viele dabei zusahen. Aber ich unterließ es. Sie war nicht bereit dafür, sich mir hemmungslos zu geben (*grins* @ Kat). Sie war nicht so süchtig nach mir, wie ich nach ihr. Ich schob es auf ihre Unsicherheit und die Sache mit Lyro, doch tief in mir wusste ich, dass es etwas anderes war. Aber ich verdrängte diese Tatsache. Wir betraten den Thronsaal und alle Blicke wandten sich unverzüglich uns zu. Mia biss sich auf die Unterlippe, man konnte sehen wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. Ich hätte sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen und ihr gesagt, dass alles OK wäre, aber das konnte ich nicht. Das WOLLTE sie nicht. Wir setzten uns auf freie Stühle und schwiegen. Es war eine bedrückende Stille, jeder erwartete, dass wir etwas sagten, doch wir blieben stumm. Irgendwann wurde es meinem Vater zu bunt und fragte mich in Quenya, weil er wusste, dass die anderen es dann nicht verstanden: „Und?"  
  
„Was und?", gab ich entnervt zurück.  
  
„Du stellst dich mal wieder dümmer als du bist, Sohn. Was ist jetzt zwischen euch? Liebt ihr euch?"  
  
Ich seufzte resignierend auf, es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn er nicht gefragt hätte.  
  
„Was soll ich dir sagen?!"  
  
„WAS DU MIR SAGEN SOLLST?! Rede nicht um den heißen Brei herum, sag es deinem armen geplagten Vater einfach"  
  
„Alles ist so, wie du es dir gewünscht hast! Wir lieben uns und werden heiraten! Reicht das?!" antwortete ich ihm. Er schien meinen genervten Ton zu überhören und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Wieder seufzte ich. Ich schaute nach rechts, ich schaute nach links und alle sahen mich gespannt an. Nur Mia sah mich an und wusste nicht ganz, ob sie in ihren Blick etwas Fragendes oder Verzweifelndes legen sollte. Ich lächelte beruhigend und wandte dann wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit der großen Tür zu.  
  
Der Bote kam herein und kündigte an:  
  
„Prinz Callisto a Galó, Hauptmann Lyro o Losro, Jummi, Quanx, Pithienne, Glino, Siderilwen, Zûhj, Àlen, Ocylon, Tenkon, Illis und Freska a Galó erwünschen Audienz bei König Artes a Galó und König Thranduil, Hoheiten!"  
  
„Sie mögen eintreten", antwortete Vater und der Bote entfernte sich in Untertänigkeit.  
  
„Hauptmann?", flüsterte ich zu Mia, die sich neben mich gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Das riecht nach Ärger", flüsterte sie zurück. Und schon ging die große, mit Eichenblättern verzierte, zweiflüglige Tür auf und die Angekündigten traten herein, allen voran Callisto und Lyro. Ich zuckte innerlich zusammen, nicht nur das alle Verletzungen an Gesicht und Hals hatten, nein; der Ausdruck, den sie auf den Gesichtern trugen war zum Gruseln. Sie blickten starr geradeaus und gingen im Schnellschritt auf ihren König zu. Sie verbeugten sich und sagten im Einklang „Mein König". Auch weiterhin sahen alle geradeaus, als Callisto zu sprechen begann:  
  
„Vater, König Thranduil, es gab einen weiteren Überfall an den Grenzen und ich denke es wäre ratsam, dass wir Soldaten von uns holen, Vater, um die Grenzen zu verteidigen. Ich habe nichts gegen Elben, ich schätze ihre Kampfkunst, aber im Kampf gegen Skunks sind sie unbrauchbar", fügte er noch dazu, als er schon die ersten schmollenden Gesichter der Wachen an den Türen sehen konnte.  
  
„Das sollten du, Legolas und Mia entscheiden! Ihr seid die künftigen Herrscher von Fanal und Düsterwald. Trotzdem bin ich als „Altkönig" gerne bereit Soldaten schicken zu lassen!"  
  
„Wenn du erlaubst Vater, werde ich den Trupp abholen und sofort an die Grenzen führen. Was meinst du dazu Mia?", wandte er sich an sie.  
  
„Ich denke, dass sollten wir später besprechen! Wascht euch erstmal und lasst eure Wunden versorgen! Husch", lächelte sie.  
  
„Das ist eine wahrlich gute Idee", bestätigte Freska und alle anderen nickten, außer Lyro, der immer noch geradeaus starrte und im Fenster den nahenden Sonnenuntergang beobachtete.  
  
„Lyro?", fragte Callisto. Jetzt schien Lyro wieder zu sich zu kommen.  
  
„Wie bitte?"  
  
„Mia schlägt vor, dass wir uns erst waschen und unsere Wunden versorgen lassen, dann werden wir reden"  
  
„Wenn sie das vorschlägt", und ein kleines bisschen Sarkasmus war aus Lyro´s Stimme zu hören.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem einheitlichem „Entschuldigen die Hoheiten" und gingen auseinander, um in ihre Zimmer zu kommen.  
  
*~*--------*~*  
  
(Callisto, schon fast in Vergessenheit geraten ;-)!)  
  
Oh, das würde Ärger geben, denn nicht Lyro und auch nicht Mia würden mit ihren Sturköpfen nachgeben. Lyro und ich hatten nicht mehr viel gesprochen nach dem Vorfall im Wald. Ich konnte es ja einerseits verstehen, Lyro liebte meine kleine Schwester, aber er war so stursinnig. Manchmal ging er wirklich mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.  
  
Er war den ganzen morgen schon schrecklich unlaunig gewesen. Diese Mischung aus Wut, Sarkasmus und geistiger Abwesenheit war einfach grausam. Er war nicht richtig im Leben und nicht richtig weg. Seit Mia von uns gegangen war, lebte er wie ein Geist. Er schob jede Nacht Wache, schlief kaum und nahm auch nicht an dem lustigen Geschichten erzählen am Lagerfeuer teil. Er wich den Fragen nach dem „Warum?" geschickt aus. Er war einfach nicht er selbst, seit Mia weg war. Und nun war er wieder bei ihr und er schaltete auf stur. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf, ich hatte wirklich andere Probleme als die zwei. Ich wollte schnell nach Hause zurück reiten, aber ich konnte die beiden doch wohl schlecht im Chaos lassen. Sie waren sich so nah und gleichzeitig so fern. Wieso musste dieses dumme Schicksal immer so kompliziert sein? Wieso konnte nicht alles so werden wie früher? Auch egal, jetzt war es nicht mehr zu ändern. Ich saß immer noch in der Wanne mit heißem Wasser, als es an der Tür klopfte. Wenn es wieder eines dieser Dienermädchen ist, werd' ich wahnsinnig. Dauernd laufen hier Mädchen rum und fragen, ob sie etwas helfe können. Wie bequem sind die hohen Herrschaften hier eigentlich?!  
  
„Herein", rief ich genervt.  
  
„Callisto, ich bin's Mia", dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Ich hörte ihre tapsenden Schritte zu mir ins Bad und öffnete die Augen wieder, die ich in völliger Entspannung geschlossen hatte.  
  
„Was gibt's Schwesterherz?"  
  
„Ich freue mich, dass du wieder da bist", antwortete sie ausweichend. Gott, ging das bei ihr auch schon so los?!  
  
„Mia, der Brei wird kalt!", antwortete ich grinsend. „Wie bitte?", sie sah mich verwirrt an.  
  
„Vergiss es, nun erzähl, was los ist!"  
  
„Nun ich wollte dich fragen, wie sich Lyro im Moment benimmt."  
  
„Wie sollte er sich denn benehmen?!", fragte ich unwissend. Bitte, nicht schon wieder das Thema. Bin ich hier Beziehungsberater?!  
  
„Du weißt schon, nachdem er weiß, dass ich und Legolas…, du weißt schon"  
  
„Du meinst, nachdem er weiß, dass du ihn betrogen hast und es mit Legolas getrieben hast, dass du nun zu diesem Möchtegern-Prinz gezogen bist und dass du ihn nur noch als Freund willst?!", sie nickte bestätigend. „Ach, weißt du, er hat ein paar düsterwäldische Bäume zu Gulasch gemacht, sich geschworen Legolas umzubringen und mich angekeift; er ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, seitdem du weg bist und hat eine schreckliche Laune, aber ansonsten... Ich würde seinen momentanen Gemütszustand als ungenießbar bezeichnen."  
  
Sie ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen und machte ein trauriges Gesicht. Ich gebs auf, nun, dann war's das jetzt mit dem gemütlichen Bad und jetzt ist „kleiner-schwester-in-schwieriger-situation-helfen" angesagt. Gnade mir Gott, womit hab ich das verdient?! Ich stand auf, tropfend nass in der Badewanne, griff nach dem nächsten Handtuch, schlang es mir um die Hüften und stieg aus der Wanne. Nahm mir die weinerliche Mia auf die Arme, trug sie ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sie auf einem Sessel ab und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, nahm ein frisches Hemd aus dem Schrank, ließ es offen, nahm mir eine Hose und zog sie an. Ich ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, hob Mia wieder hoch, setzte mich und platzierte sie auf meinem Schoss. Aber was mich am meisten wunderte: Sie wehrte sich nicht, sagte nichts, murrte nicht. Oh oh, ich hätte sie doch nicht alleine lassen sollen. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte weiter an mir, als sie sich einfach an mich schmiegte und leise weinte.  
  
Bitte, bitte, bitte, keine weinenden kleinen Geschwister, das ist der Horror jedes großen Bruders! Also, was ist zu tun, wenn eine kleine, heulende Schwester auf deinem schoss sitzt? Plan 1: Beruhigen. Daneben, sie weinte einfach weiter. Plan 2: Ablenken. Wer jetzt glaubt, dass Mia auf den „guck-mal-hier-ist- dein-lieblingsspielzeug"-trick reinfällt, irrt. Sie weinte unberührt weiter. Plan 3: Lügen was das Zeug hält!  
  
„Mia, Lyro ist bestimmt nicht so sauer! Er liebt dich doch!"  
  
„Wirklich?", fragte sie mit verquollenen Augen.  
  
„Natürlich, mein Schatz" erwiderte ich und drückte sie an mich. Und wieder einmal war ich glücklich, dass Lyro mir das Lügen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken beigebracht hatte. Ich hasste es Mia anzulügen, aber im heulenden Zustand war sie zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen.  
  
Es brauchte lange und viele Lügen, damit sie wieder einigermaßen im normalen Zustand war. Ich schwor mir mit Lyro zu reden, bevor die beiden hier redeten. Sollten wir nicht schon unten sein? Ja, ich musste schnell machen.  
  
„Mia?"  
  
„Hm", ein *schnief*.  
  
„Kannst du hier warten?"  
  
„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte sie nun interessiert.  
  
„Ich möchte noch mal mit Lyro reden", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
„Dann komme ich mit dir!"  
  
„NEIN", schrie ich, erinnerte mich dann aber wieder und sagte sanfter, „Nein, Mia, ich muss erst mit ihm sprechen"  
  
„Na gut", antwortete sie leicht befremdet.  
  
„Gut", ich hob sie hoch und setzte sie wieder, dann gab ich ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann.  
  
(Anm. d. Aut.: bitte stellt euch das jetzt mal bildlich vor. Callisto nackt in der Badewanne, dann steht er auf, sixpack Body, schlingt sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und geht dann so rum. *schmacht* haltet mich bitte net für verrückt!!!! *duck*) *~*-------*~* (Mia)  
  
Ich wusste, dass es gelogen war, aber es half. Nur der Gedanke daran, dass Lyro vielleicht nicht sauer wäre, löste bei mir ein Gefühl der Erleichterung aus. Ich dankte Callisto in Gedanken und grinste, hatte er mich wirklich so für doof gehalten?! Ich wartete, wartete und wartete und Callisto kam nicht zurück. Dann nach einer Viertelstunde, kam er endlich.  
  
„Hey du! Hast du Lyro nicht gefunden oder wie?", scherzte ich.  
  
„Ich hab ihn gefunden, die Besprechung hat nur etwas länger gedauert! Kommst du? Die ‚hohen Herrschaften' warten sicher schon", antwortete er grinsend.  
  
„Ich bin an Eurer Seite, mein Herr", grinste ich zurück.  
  
„Meine Dame!", und reichte mir seinen Arm zum Einhaken.  
  
So gingen wir scherzend runter.  
  
‚Wäre ich doch nie herunter gekommen', schallte es durch meinen Kopf. Jetzt saßen wir hier seit einer geschlagenen Stunde und die ‚Krieger' erzählten uns, was vorgefallen war, nach meiner Abreise. Sie wurden noch einmal überfallen, konnten aber gegen die weiteren Skunks angekommen. Thranduil verlangte immer wieder Einzelheiten um vielleicht seine Krieger schulen lassen zu können. Ich stöhnte auf, laut, das war mir jetzt mal egal. Alle wandten sich mir zu, ich holte tief Luft und erklärte mit aller Selbstbeherrschung:  
  
„Wir diskutieren das jetzt seit einer Stunde, denkt Ihr nicht es wäre mal gut zu handeln, statt zu diskutieren?!"  
  
„Halt dich zurück", zischte Vater, doch von meiner Clique bekam ich nur zustimmendes Nicken.  
  
„Wir sollten wirklich etwas tun, es wird Zeit", warf Callisto ein.  
  
„Entschuldigt meine Kinder, Thranduil, sie sind so voller Energie und wollen alles immer gleich klären", wandte sich Vater an Thranduil. Ich bräuchte nur eine Hand ausstrecken und dann hätte mein Vater sie im Gesicht. Ich war sauer, extrem sauer. Ich war hin- und hergerissen, meinem Vater eine zu knallen oder meine Wut an einer Wand auszulassen. Ich entschied mich für letzteres, stand auf und sagte mit einem charmantem Lächeln „Ihr entschuldigt" und ging zielstrebig aus dem Raum. Ich schloss die Tür wieder leise hinter mir, stellte mich vor das nächste Fenster, man hörte ein ‚Rumps' und ich spürte warmes, hinabfliesendes Blut an meiner Hand. Sofort ging die Tür auf und alle sahen mich fassungslos an. Ich drehte mich wieder zu der Scheibe, die nun in tausend Teilen zu meinen Füßen lag und sah mir dann meine Hand an. Ein großer Glassplitter steckte in meinem Handballen. Und bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, ob ich vielleicht den Splitter tiefer in die Wunde drücken sollte, stand schon Lord Elrond neben mir, rief ein paar Dienern zu, sie sollen Wasser und Verbandszeug holen, nahm meine Hand und verhinderte damit noch so einen Zwischenfall. Legolas kam auf mich zugestürzt.  
  
„Was machst du nur für Sachen Mia?!", fragte er total besorgt.  
  
„Ich musste mich abreagieren!", gab ich zurück, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. Er sah mich nur verständnislos an und schon wurde ich von Elrond mitgezogen, um mich verarzten zu lassen.  
  
Er brachte mich in einen Raum, wo er meinen Kratzer säuberte und verband. Er versuchte vergeblich ein Gespräch mit mir aufzubauen, um zu erfahren warum ich mich selbst verletzt hatte, doch ich blieb stur. Sollte dieser alte Zausel doch selbst draufkommen.  
  
Nachdem der alte Sack endlich fertig war, ging ich hinaus, mit einem gemurmelten „Danke" und rannte auf „mein" Zimmer. Dort schmiss ich mich aufs Bett und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.  
  
Ich war wirklich nicht besonders nett zu Elrond und den anderen gewesen. ‚Wen kratz's?! Es ist dein Leben und nicht das der anderen', sagte der Teufel in meinem Kopf. Der Engel widersprach und schimpfte: ‚Du, Teufel, hör auf! Mia ist ein liebes Mädchen! Sie liebt Legolas und würde nie, NIE so gemein zu Leuten sein! Mia, geh herunter und endschuldige dich'. Ich schrie, das war ja kaum auszuhalten. Sofort kamen Wachen in das Zimmer hereingestürmt, doch ich schrie einfach weiter, niemand von den Wachen wagte es mich anzufassen. Sie riefen ihren Prinzen, wie sollte es auch anders sein und Legolas wollte natürlich sofort kommen, doch Callisto hielt ihn vor der Tür zurück. Er sagte etwas von „lass es lieber" und sie zogen wieder ab. Ich hatte keine Stimme mehr zu schreien, sondern lag nur stumm auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke.  
  
Nach einer endlosen Zeit kam Lyro in das Zimmer. Ich war überrascht, hatte aber nicht die Kraft es zu zeigen. Darum seufzte ich nur, als er sich zu mir aufs Bett setzte und anfing meine Haare auf dem Laken auszubreiten und zu streicheln. Ich schloss genießerisch die Augen, wie hatte ich doch seine Berührungen vermisst, wie hatte ich ihn vermisst, wenn er seine Fassade abnahm, auch nur für wenige Stunden, die er bei mir war.  
  
„Hast du an mich gedacht, während du mit ihm ‚zusammen' warst?", fragte er ruhig, doch ich wusste, dass er das nicht war. Es ärgerte ihn und meine Antwort würde ihn noch mehr verärgern.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich." Er nickte. Das war nicht die Reaktion, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich wartete darauf, dass er austicken würde und mir eine scheuern würde, doch nichts passierte. Nach fünf Minuten, in denen ich immer noch wartete, lachte er plötzlich los. Er schien schon Bauchkrämpfe vor Lachen zu bekommen, doch er beruhigte sich wieder und sah mich mit einem amüsierten Blick an. Ich richtete mich auf und drehte mich zu ihm um.  
  
„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt. Er lachte nochmal.  
  
„Auf was hast du gerade gewartet?", fragte er sichtlich amüsiert. Ich senkte den Blick und errötete. Er grinste noch mehr und fragte geschockt: „Du hast doch nicht etwas wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dich schlagen würde oder doch?!". Er grinste noch breiter, als ich eine noch dunklere Gesichtsfarbe bekam.  
  
„Ah, nun komm schon her, Mäuschen!" Ich rückte ein Stück näher, doch es schien ihm nicht nah genug zu sein. Eine Hand legte er unter meine Achsel und die andere umfasste meine Hüfte, so hob er mich auf seinen Schoss. Ich lehnte mich vorsichtig an ihn; wer weiß, wann er noch ausrasten könnte. Als er dann auch noch anfing meinen Rücken auf und ab zu streicheln und mit seiner Hand unter mein „knappes" Oberteil ging, schloss ich genüsslich die Augen und schnurrte leise.  
  
„Mia?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Hast du Angst vor mir?", fragte er mich ernst. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah ihn lange an. In seinen Augen sah ich so viel Fürsorge, Liebe und ein kleines Stück Angst schwenkte in seinem Blick mit. Nach endlosen Minuten schüttelte ich den Kopf und er atmete erleichtert auf, schlang die Arme um mich und streichelte mich wieder. Wieder und wieder fuhr er über meine Wirbelsäule und es jagte Wärme durch meinen Körper, obwohl seine Hand ganz kalt war. Ich wollte ihn wärmen, nur in seinen Armen liegen und vergessen, dass das Leben so kompliziert war. Wie gerne hätte ich Legolas aus meinen Gedanken verbannt, doch es ging nicht. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich Legolas hintergehen, doch was sollte ich machen?! Mein Herz schrie nach Lyro, ich solle bei ihm sein und für ihn da sein; doch gleichzeitig wünschte ich mir auch Legolas her, der mir genauso viel Liebe schenkte. Er merkte, wohin meine Gedanken gingen und sagte:  
  
„Dein kleiner Elb sitzt unten mit einem gebrochenen Nasenbein und einem blauen Auge", als ich ihn fragend ansah, setzte er hinzu, „ ich musste mich abreagieren" und grinste schelmisch. Auch ich grinste und küsste ihn. Seine Lippen waren so zart und kühl; dieser Kuss war so unschuldig. Doch er wollte mich nicht bedrängen, das wusste ich; er wusste, dass ich Legolas liebte. Wusste er denn nicht, dass ich auch ihn liebte?! Ich versuchte es ihm mit verzweifelten Küssen zu zeigen, doch er blockte jedes Mal ab. Dann löste er sich ganz von mir und sagte laut:  
  
„Es würde mich interessieren, wessen Namen du stöhnst, wenn die Lust dich überrollt!"  
  
„Das sollten wir ausprobieren, findest du nicht?!", grinste ich ihn an und er grinste zurück.  
  
Es ist geschafft. Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel 10 Seiten lang werden, nunja, jetzt sind es 17 Wordseiten. Ich schenke mir den kommenden Teil, und erklärs im nächsten Chap ein bissel. So, ich wünsche mir jetzt ganz doll Feedback. Büddddddddddddddddddddde! Ich glaub dafür hab ich auch was geleistet oder?! Alle dies noch nicht mitgekriegt haben, wenn ihr mir mailt und Kritik oder Ideen für die Fortsetzung mitbringt, dann bin ich gerne bereit jemanden ein Kapitel zu widmen. Ansonsten sag ich nur noch, viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen! Und noch was: Ein ganz besonderer Dank geht bei diesem Kapitel an Josha, die es Beta gelesen hat. DANKE, RETTERIN MEINES LEBENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *knuddel* Murmel  
  
P.S.: ICH HAB ENDLICH FERIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	40. Kapitel 39

Kapitel 39- "Der Dreier"  
  
Rating: NIX FÜR KLEINE KINDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: Schaut es euch in den vorhergehenden Chapters an! Warnungen: ein bisschen Sex ( Slash) @glowien & elbentochter danke für den lieben Zuspruch @Erlenkint (klein nicci) danke, aber Mia ist meine Entspannungstherapie! @Kat ich schick dir trotzdem immer noch die neuen kaps ja? @josha daaaaaaaaaaaaankeeeeeeeeeeee fürs Beta lesen, schatzi, du bist klasse! @all Reviewer danke ihr Süßen is wirklich lieb (5 chapter remaining) Wer den Slash net lesen will, der überspringt einfach den mit * markierten Teil. Is ja kein Problem ***Sex***  
  
(Mia)  
  
"Du hältst mich für einen Gott?", flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Sein Atem auf meiner Haut jagte mir einen angenehmen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. Ich kuschelte mich näher an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Ich schnurrte vor mich hin, als er seine Finger über meinen warmen Körper fahren ließ.  
  
For your understanding:  
  
"Gott, Lyro, hör auf", stöhnte ich, als er seinen Finger tiefer gleiten ließ. Er grinste nur schelmisch und intensivierte seine Berührungen. Das einzige was ich noch von mir zu geben im Stande war, war ein lustvolles Stöhnen, als ich unter ihm kam.  
  
For your understanding  
  
Ich schnurrte noch mehr, als er die Berührungen des letzten Liebesspieles der Nacht wiederholte.  
  
Die Sonne war noch lange nicht am aufgehen, wir hatten uns erst zweimal geliebt. Diese Nacht sollte nicht enden, dachte ich und ergab mich völlig seinen Händen, die über meinen Körper streichelten, wie ein Hauch von Schmetterlingsflügeln.  
  
Wir bemerkten in unseren Spielen nicht die Gestalt, die seit geraumer Zeit im Türrahmen stand. Erst als Lyro urplötzlich aufhörte und sich blitzschnell umdrehte, sah auch ich, wer dort in der Tür stand.  
  
Es war Legolas, wahrhaftig mit gebrochener Nase und blauem Auge. Ich schaute etwas geschockt von Legolas zu Lyro und wieder zurück. Legolas warf Lyro eisige Blicke zu, worauf Lyro nur grinste und sich dann an mich wandte. Wir führten eine kurze, stumme Unterhaltung und dann grinste auch ich. Das würde wahrlich ein Spaß werden.  
  
Ziemlich anzüglich grinste ich zu Legolas und hauchte "Komm ins Bett, Geliebter" zwar leise, doch ich wusste, dass er es mit seinen Elbenohren gehört hatte. Etwas zögerlich trat er an meine Seite des Bettes und verschränkte die Arme. Ich grinste noch ein Stück breiter und zog ihn zu mir hinunter. Der Kuss, den ich ihm auf die Lippen drückte, ließ keine Zweifel darüber, was ihn erwarten würde. Und tatsächlich, er ließ es zu, dass ich ihn in die Mitte des Bettes zog, wo Lyro und ich ihn langsam entkleideten. Er sträubte sich zwar, auf diese Weise von Lyro berührt zu werden, aber wenn ich ihn küsste, vergaß er sowieso alles um sich herum. Und so entledigten wir ihn Stück für Stück seiner Sachen. Als es endlich geschafft war und er so nackt zwischen uns lag, grinste ich über ihn hinweg zu Lyro; der nickte und drückte sich grinsend von hinten näher zu Legolas. Und oh Wunder, er ließ es sich gefallen. Auch als ich mich weiter zum Bettrand schob, weiter von ihm weg und ich ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern zu verstehen gab, dass es in Ordnung wäre, sagte er nichts.  
  
Ich schaute den beiden zu, wie Lyro Legolas berührte und Legolas die Augen schloss. Es schien ihm wirklich zu gefallen- genauso wie mir. Der Anblick, den die beiden boten war atemberaubend erregend. Lyro war hinter Legolas und streichelte ihn am ganzen Körper und Legolas lag da, sich weiter in die Berührungen lehnend mit vor Genuss geschlossenen Augen. Lyro begann Legolas nun ernsthafter zu berühren, fuhr ihm immer wieder in die unteren Regionen und streichelte auch über Legolas Glied. Dieser stöhnte und drückte sich näher an Lyro.  
  
Lyro warf mir einen Blick zu, der keinen Zweifel darüber ließ, dass auch er dieses Spiel sehr genoss. Seine Augen waren noch dunkler als sonst und ein Blitzen ging von ihnen aus. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir heiß wurde. Lyro berührte Legolas weiter, dessen Erregung nun deutlich zu sehen war. Dann drehte Lyro Legolas auf den Bauch, damit ich einen guten Ausblick auf das Kommende hatte. Lyro knabberte an Legolas Nacken und leckte über dessen Schulterblätter, während seine Hände zu Legolas Po wanderten.  
  
Der Elb stöhnte, als Lyro einen Finger in seiner Öffnung vergrub und drückte sich dem Finger entgegen. Lyro´s Finger massierte Legolas und bald kamen ein zweiter und kurz darauf ein dritter hinzu. Bei jedem Finger, der dazu kam, gab es unter Lyro ein keuchendes und stöhnendes Geräusch aus Legolas Kehle. Lyro genoss es sichtlich die Oberhand bei diesem Spiel zu haben und gab auch zügig seinem Temperament freien Lauf. Legolas näherte sich seinem Höhepunkt rasend schnell und bevor er kommen konnte, hörte Lyro abrupt auf. Er zog seinen Finger zurück und entfernte sich von Legolas, was dieser mit einem enttäuschenden Laut kommentierte.  
  
"Aber aber, mein hübscher Elb, wir wollen ja nicht so egoistisch sein. Unsere kleine Freundin will sicherlich auch noch mitmachen", sagte Lyro laut und ich nickte begeistert. Für solche Spielchen war ich immer zu haben, besonders wenn Lyro dabei war. Ich rückte näher und streichelte Legolas Gesicht, bevor ich ihn zärtlich küsste. Genau in dem Moment, indem ich mit meiner Zunge in Legolas Mundhöhle vordrang, drang Lyro in Legolas jungfräuliche Öffnung ein, was dazu führte, dass Legolas in meinem Mund stöhnte und mir fast die Zunge abgebissen hätte. Er musste Schmerzen haben, erkannte ich und versuchte ihn abzulenken. Lyro hielt solange still, bis er sich wieder entspannt hatte und stieß dann erst ein zweites Mal in ihn, wobei ich genau wusste, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung es ihn kostete ihn nicht gleich, fest und tief zu nehmen. Legolas stöhnte wieder, aber diesmal vor Lust und ich nahm in meine eine Hand seine Erektion und massierte diese zärtlich, während ich mit der anderen immer wieder die Konturen seines Gesichtes nachzeichnete, um ihn zu beruhigen. Wieder näherte er sich rasend seinem Höhepunkt und diesmal ließen wir ihn und Lyro kam mit ihm und in ihm.  
  
Die zwei hatten sich ganz schön verausgabt, sie mussten sich danach erstmal ausruhen. Während Lyro sehr schnell wieder bei Kräften war, aufgrund seines dämonischen Anteils, brauchte Legolas ein bisschen länger.  
  
Ich grinste Legolas an und flüsterte "Unsere kleine Jungfrau", woraufhin er mich nur leicht küsste, zu mehr war er im Moment nicht im Stande. Ob er morgen wohl noch gerade laufen könnte? Ich bezweifelte es, wenn die Nacht so weiter ging. Aber genauso ging sie weiter.  
  
Wir liebten uns unzählige Male diese Nacht, oben, unten, vorne, rückwärts, zu zweit, zu dritt, im Bett, gegen die Wand, auf dem Boden, verkehrt herum, kurz gesagt, wir ließen es richtig krachen!  
  
***Sex ende*** Am Morgen lagen wir alle drei nebeneinander, ich in der Mitte des großen Bettes, in Legolas und meinem Zimmer und starrten an die Decke. Die Nacht hatte uns mehr erschöpft, als sie uns Erholung hätte spenden können. Aber wen interessierte das schon? Ich lag zwischen den zwei Männern, die ich liebte, was sollte es schöneres geben. Ich machte dem endlosen Schweigen endlich ein Ende als ich sagte:  
  
"Eigentlich will ich euch zwei ja beide heiraten!"  
  
"Hm", kam von Lyros Seite.  
  
"Heiraten kannst du uns beide nicht, aber wir könnten einen Vertrag schließen", kam es von Legolas nachdenklich.  
  
"Was für einen Vertrag?", fragte ich neugierig.  
  
"Einen Vertrag, dass Lyro die vollen Rechte als *Zweit*ehemann erhält."  
  
"Gute Idee" und wieder kam von Lyro nur ein "Hm".  
  
"Was is los Süßer?", fragte ich ihn.  
  
"Was passiert eigentlich, wenn du schwanger wirst, Mia?"  
  
"Als ob du das nicht wüsstest", grinste ich.  
  
"Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich meine, was wird passieren wenn du jetzt plötzlich von uns schwanger wärest? Und was würde passieren wenn ICH der Vater wäre?", gab er zurück.  
  
Ich blieb stumm. Was wäre dann? Ich würde dem Kind auf jeden Fall sagen, dass Legolas NICHT sein Vater war. Mit Sicherheit. Aber dann? Was würden die 'hohen Herrschaften' sagen? Würden sie uns eine Strafe aufbrummen, müssten sie es hinnehmen oder würden sie mir gar das Kind wegnehmen? Langsam bekam ich Panik.  
  
"Leute, ich hab jetzt richtig Schiss", gab ich ehrlich zu.  
  
"Wir könnten herausfinden, ob du schwanger bist", sagte Legolas.  
  
"Und wie?", fragten Lyro und ich im Chor.  
  
"Herr Elrond müsste so was doch feststellen können", kam es zurück.  
  
"SAG MAL SPINNST DU?! LORD ELROND IST EIN MANN", schrie ich.  
  
Legolas sah mich kritisch an, doch Lyro nickte.  
  
Dann sagte Legolas: "Glaubst du, du bist das erste weibliche Wesen, dass er untersucht?" und seine Stimme klang irgendwie amüsiert.  
  
Jetzt war ich sauer. "Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich mich von diesem Zausel untersuchen lasse, schon gar nicht in. so einer Sache!"  
  
"Wieso nicht?"  
  
"ER IST EIN MANN! Soll ich's dir buchstabieren?"  
  
"Mia, es gibt hier wahrscheinlich nicht so gute Heilerinnen", versuchte Lyro mich zu beschwichtigen. Aber ich würde mich nicht von diesem Typen untersuchen lassen, wer wusste überhaupt wie so eine Untersuchung von statten geht? Vielleicht, nein, das wollte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.  
  
"Mia, er wird dir den Bauch abfühlen, nicht mehr", nervte Legolas weiter.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ich glaube es, am besten wäre es, wir fragen ihn"  
  
"Na gut"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Ihr seid schwanger", verkündete mir Elrond später freudig. Mir wurde es urplötzlich ziemlich schlecht und ich rannte nach oben ins Zimmer. Meine zwei Liebhaber folgten mir. Ich schmiss mich aufs Bett und versuchte gegen das Verlangen anzukommen, mich zu übergeben.  
  
Ich war schwanger. Ich erwartete ein Kind. Ich war zutiefst geschockt.  
  
Die Zwei nahmen wieder die Plätze von heute morgen ein und Lyro fragte:  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Diesen Vertrag schließen und schnell heiraten, damit ich an meiner Hochzeit nicht schon total auseinander gegangen bin!", bestimmte ich und es kam nur noch ein einstimmiges "Hm".  
  
Ende Kapitel 39  
  
Heiliger Schwan, Mia is schwanger. Und vielleicht is es ja Lyros Kind. Wär ja theoretisch möglich. Ach ich freu mich so für sie. Hups, is ja mein Charaktere, die is ja gar net Wirklichkeit. Wie sich die Wirklichkeit um 00:11 Nachts nach ner Flasche Fanta Lemon doch mit der Fiktion mischt. Lala, na ja, dann schreib ich jetzt mal weiter.  
  
Murmel  
  
Ps: Feedback ist erwünscht!  
  
Ps2: Rekord Kapitel in einem Tag geschrieben! 


	41. Kapitel 40

Kapitel 40- "Der Vater und wichtige Infos"  
  
Ja, ähm, anfangs hatte dieses Kapitel 15 Seiten und dann kam Murmels Rotstift zum Einsatz und siehe da: Es waren nur noch zwei. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir die lange Wartezeit und die Kürzung nicht übel, aber euch sei gesagt: die anderen 13 Seiten waren Schrott. Disclaimer: Ich werde Tolkiens Charakteren später wieder zurückgeben, keine Angst und sie werden nicht allzu stark beschädigt. Mia und die Rasselbande gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit (aber wer spenden will...). Warnung: Callisto *lol* Rating: Wers vertragen kann (4 chapter remaining) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
(Callisto)  
  
Sie standen da. Keiner rührte sich.  
  
Ich bekam schon langsam Angst, was war los? Lyro sah aus, als wäre sein Gesicht zu Eis erstarrt, Mia genauso und Legolas hatte einen Ausdruck von Unsicherheit im Gesicht. Ok, was war hier los? Werde ich mal wieder als letzter informiert?! Tief durchatmen und sich nichts anmerken lassen, ich schaute hinüber zu Elrond, der zufrieden vor sich hingrinste. OK, jetzt war ich wirklich verwirrt. Bitte um Erklärung- die Rettung nahte, Legolas räusperte sich.  
  
"Mia ist schwanger", kam es tonlos über seine Lippen. Alle sprangen freudig auf, außer Elrond und mir. Sie beglückwünschten Mia und Legolas, aber da stimmte doch etwas nicht. Wieso stand Lyro daneben und hatte dieses unverschämte Grinsen im Gesicht und Mia sah aus, als würde sie sich gleich aus dem Fenster stürzen?! Die Glückwünsche wurden durch Legolas´ Räuspern unterbrochen. Jetzt dämmerte es mir, was hier los war. Ich grinste zu Mia und Lyro hinüber und nickte Legolas aufmunternd zu. Diese Reaktion wollte ich sehen.  
  
"Lyro könnte genauso der Vater des Kindes sein", sagte Legolas mit einem kleinen unterdrückten Grinsen. Sofort war Stille, Totenstille. Jetzt war sogar Elrond blass. Ich lachte laut auf und konnte mich kaum auf dem Stuhl halten.  
  
Als ich mich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatte, stand Elrond auf und hob zum Sprechen an.  
  
"Nun vielleicht kann ich in diese Frage Licht bringen", dann unterbrach er sich und die drei Personen vor ihm wurden unruhig. Mia schlug sich die Hände vor den Kopf und wartete, während Lyro und Legolas von einem Bein aufs andere traten.  
  
"Die Zeugung müsste vor ungefähr 2 Wochen der Fall gewesen sein", das reichte und Mia gab ein Schnauben von sich. Lyro wurde mit jedem Moment blasser und sah nun wirklich aus wie ein Geist, Legolas war auch nicht viel besser. Dann nahm Mia die Hände vom Gesicht, drehte sich zu Lyro und klammerte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ein undefinierbarer Laut kam von der Menge und meine Freunde waren bleich wie Lyro. Ich grinste, ich grinste und ich grinste weiter, dann stand ich auf, richtete mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf, stolzierte in meinem Würdeträgergang zu den dreien hinüber, brach wieder einmal fast in Lachen aus, umarmte Lyro, umarmte Mia, gab Legolas einen Schulterklaps und verkündete mit feierlicher Stimme: "Ihr seid wahnsinnig ihr drei!" Die Überleitung passte perfekt, so dass Lyro mit einem "Womit wir beim Thema wären" weitermachen konnte. Doch, oh schreck, er wurde unterbrochen, von der in dieser Situation unwahrscheinlichsten Person: Linara! Sie stürmte auf Mia zu und fiel ihr um den Hals. Jetzt fiel sogar mir die Kinnlade herunter. Nicht, dass wir unsere große Schwester nicht lieben würden, aber das sie sich über Lyros Kind in dem Maße freute, ähm, ja, das konnte keiner erwarten. Dann fiel sie auch noch Lyro um den Hals und bei Legolas gab's auch noch eine Umarmung. Frage, was hatte sie heute im Saft gehabt?! Na, jedenfalls konnte Lyro jetzt weiterreden, keiner traute sich die drei zu beglückwünschen, alle waren noch so im Schock gefangen. "Nun, da jetzt die Vaterschaft geklärt ist, würde ich sagen, trägt Mia ihren Plan zur Regierungsübernahme Düsterwalds vor!", sagte Lyro mit lauter Stimme und einer Verbeugung in Richtung Mia, was zugegeben ziemlich affig aussah. "Hoheiten, Hobbits, Zauberer, ich stehe nun vor Euch und beantrage einen Vertrag zu schließen, indem Lyro als mein Zweitehemann", ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, "mit vollen Rechten und Freiheiten anerkannt wird." Jetzt war ein paar hohen Herrschaften die Kinnlade ganz unfein heruntergefallen und sie starrten Mia fassungslos an, die grinste nur und fuhr fort: " Weiterhin wird Lyro mit Legolas Amtsantritt als Herrscher Düsterwalds zum militärischen Hauptmann mit voller Verfügungsgewalt erklärt." Rummms, das hatte gesessen. Jetzt war sogar Thranduil geschockt. Ich konnte mir ein geflüstertes "Gratulation" an Mia nicht verkneifen, was allerdings nur die Elben hören konnten. Totenstille im Saal, mal wieder an diesem Morgen. "Ich glaube wir sollten ihnen Zeit lassen, das zu verdauen", meinte ich und nahm die drei Bittsteller mit mir nach draußen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 40  
  
Ok, selbst diese zwei Seiten sind Schrott, aber ich bitte euch, nehmt es hin, das nächste wird besser! An den lieben Beta: sorrrrrrry, mein Deutschlehrer frustriert mich.  
  
Eine leicht deprimierte Murmel 


	42. Kapitel 41

Kapitel 41- "Die Liebe verleiht Flüüüüügel (nicht wie immer behauptet RedBull)"  
  
Die Überschrift ist negative Schleichwerbung, ich sag euch ja, trinkt mehr Ginger Ale *g* und seid verliebt, bringt euch auf höhere Wolken als sieben.. Warnung: Ich greife richtig in die Kitschkiste rein! *g* Rating: Keine Gefahr für kleine Kinder, ich bin liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieb *g* Disclaimer: Ich verwickle Tolkiens Figuren liebend gern in kitschige Beziehungskisten, es sei mir verziehen. (3 Chapter Remaining) (Mia)  
  
Die große Flügeltür war kaum zugefallen, da musste ich auch schon herzhaft lachen, wie die ganze Truppe um mich herum auch. Das war auch einfach zu schön gewesen. "Ich gratuliere euch dreien zum Kind natürlich ganz doll, versteht sich", meinte Callisto. "Danke", kam es im Chor zurück und ich sah Lyro ernst an: "ich hoffe nur, dass uns deine verwandten aus der Unterwelt wegen unserem Kind keinen Ärger machen!" worauf er nur unbeteiligt zurückgab: "Ich glaube nicht und wenn es soweit kommen sollte, dann kann Legolas ja immer noch sagen, es wäre sein Kind." - "klar, wenn's schwarzhaarig ist", kam's ironisch von Legolas zurück. Das würde also der erste Ehestreit in unserer Geschichte werden.  
  
"Leute, regt euch ab, wir haben wichtiger Probleme als Lyros Dämonenkumpels, die da drinnen können euch noch alles versauen", meinte Callisto. "Werden sie nicht, du vergisst, wenn's nicht so läuft, dann gibt's auf ganzer Linie keine Heirat! Und dann wären die Eheverträge der anderen auch geplatzt!", gab ich ihm besserwisserisch zur Antwort. "Stimmt", gestand er neidlos hinzu. "Also ich bin dafür dass wir das erstmal feiern!", freute sich Lyro. "Na immer doch!", kam es wieder im Chor.  
  
Das sollte man sich mal vorstellen: 4 junge Leute gehen durchs Düsterwald Schloss und suchen Alkohol, damit sie ihren Sieg gegen die 'alte Herrschaft' feiern können. Wohl keiner hätte gedacht, dass es mal so weit kommen würde, aber Hey, niemand hatte mit mir gerechnet. Ich grinste ziemlich breit und wir fanden dann auch schließlich was wir suchten und kamen leicht beschwipst in den großen Saal zurück, wohin man uns hatte rufen lassen. Alle schon leicht kichernd, hörten wir uns geduldig an was die werten Herrschaften beschlossen hatten.  
  
"Nun, wir sehen uns gezwungen den Vertrag mit den vorhin genannten Rechten Lyros zuzustimmen, da sonst die Zukunft Düsterwalds und Fanalas gefährdet ist", gab Thranduil schweren Herzens zu und verkündete: "Wir geben diese Umstände gleich vom Balkon aus dem Volk bekannt und wünschen dabei jedermanns Anwesenheit", dann setzte er sich erschöpft von diesem Machtzugeständnis an die jüngere Generation in seinem Sessel zurück.  
  
"Geht klar", riefen 3 Elben, 1 Dämon und 15 Drachengottvolkler zusammen aus und nun bestand eine Einheit. Die Jungen gegen die Alten, die nächste Runde im Kleinkrieg hatte begonnen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später betraten wir alle gutgelaunt den Balkon und sahen uns einer riesigen Volksmasse gegenüberstehen. Elben, Menschen aus Seestadt, Zwerge vom Einsamen Berg und viele mehr waren versammelt und wollten unsere, pardon, die Entscheidung des Königs hören.  
  
"Hiermit wird erklärt, dass Lyro o Losro, Legolas, Prinz Düsterwalds und Mia a Galó als rechtmäßige Eheleute in drei Tagen den Bund der Liebe eingehen werden und damit..", zählte ein junger Diener für das Volk auf und wir standen da und warteten auf das Ende seiner Debatte. ".weiterhin wird Prinz Callisto a Galó heute abreisen, da.", ich blickte geschockt zu meinem Bruder der nickte nur bestätigend ,"..da er Truppen zur Unterstützung der Grenzen holen wird.", 'heute schon?', fragte ich flüsternd. 'ja, keine angst ich bin an eurer Hochzeit wieder hier', grinste er zurück. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und der Diener wurde endlich fertig. Nun lächelten alle die auf dem Balkon standen freundlich und mich überkam ein Drang, den ich nicht stoppen konnte. Ich holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen, aus meinem Rücken begannen Federn zu sprießen, aus denen sich allmählich richtige Engelsflügel entwickelten. Ich stieß mich ab und flog hoch über alle Köpfe, drehte Loopings, flog Schleifen. Linara und Callisto taten es mir gleich und auch bei ihnen wuchsen weiße Engelsflügel. Lyro sprang vom Balkon und im Fall entwickelten sich bei ihm schwarze Flügel, nun flogen wir alle vier hoch über den Köpfen der anderen und alberten herum, worauf unser Vater uns zur Ordnung rief: "Kommt sofort wieder herunter, ihr sollt diese Fähigkeit nicht leichtfertig benutzen!" Da er uns so nicht zum Landen bewegen konnte, spannte er selbst seine Flügel auf, die denen eines Drachen glichen und flog zu uns herauf, worauf wir in alle Richtungen auseinander stoben. Wir lachten und schnappten uns zu zweit immer einen Arm von Legolas und hievten ihn mit uns hoch. Legolas schien eine gewisse Flugangst zu haben und war nicht gerade froh, dass wir ihn unter uns hängend mitschleiften. Als wir alle wieder landeten, fragten uns die Hobbits: "wie geht denn das?! Wieso habt ihr Flügel?" worauf wir nur verschwörerisch zwinkerten und bekannt gaben: "Geheimnis der Herrscherfamilie von Fanalas"  
  
Den Leuten unten hatte unsere Flugshow gefallen, uns hatte es riesigen Spaß gemacht, jetzt kannte ich eine Schwachstelle von Legolas, war doch eigentlich perfekt. Doch unsere Freude wurde durch Callistos Abreise erheblich gestört.  
  
Wir standen alle draußen und verabschiedeten uns von Callisto. "Machs gut, Bruderherz!", sagte ich, worauf ich ein "Machs besser", zurückbekam. Ich umarmte ihn noch mal und dann stieg er auf sein Pferd und ritt mit rauschendem Mantel aus dem Hoftor.  
  
"Jetzt sind wir wohl auf uns selbst gestellt", stellte Legolas fest und Lyro und ich klopften ihm nur aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
  
Ende Kapitel 41  
  
Wenn ihr glaubt das war kitschig, dann wartet ab was euch nächstes Kapitel erwartet! Und falls ihr fragt warum, japp, ich biiiin verliiiiiiiiiebt *g*  
  
*knuff* Murmel 


	43. Kapitel 42

Kapitel 42- „Hochzeitsvorbereitungen"  
  
Das Chap geht an liebes liebes Mel, weil sie mir mal richtig in mein hinterteil getreten hat, damit ich endlich Weiterschreibe! Danke dir! Warnung: champagnerfarben oder weißes kleid?! *verzweifel* Disclaimer: alles was euch komisch vorkommt is mir (2 Chapter Remaining) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Mia, einen Tag vor dem „großen"Tag) Jetzt stand ich schon eine geschlagene Stunde vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete das Hochzeitskleid dass die lokalen Schneider für mich angefertigt hatten, aber irgendwie war es nicht perfekt. Es sah wunderschön aus und ich fühlte mich darin fast wie eine Elbe, aber wollte ich das überhaupt?! Eine Elbe, das war ich nicht und würde ich nie sein. „Lyro, kannst du mal bitte kommen?", rief ich nach ihm, „Jaja", kam die gebrummte Antwort aus Richtung Bad und ich hörte seine Schritte näher kommen bis sie stoppten. „Wie gefall ich dir?", ich drehte mich einmal um die eigene Achse und sah ihn dann mit fragendem Ausdruck im Gesicht an. „Schön", brummte er mit einem Stück Brot im Mund. „Man Lyro... geht das auch noch mal etwas ausführlicher", er seufzte und schluckte das halbgekaute Stück herunter. „Das Kleid steht dir sehr gut Mia", meinte er dann so übertrieben höflich dass ich vor Lachen fast umfiel, „Ok, ich frage dich anders: Findest du es passt zu mir?"Er musterte mich von oben bis unten und noch mal herauf und dann drehte er sich mit einem gelachten „Niemals"um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Was eine Hilfe! „LEGOLAS!", kreischte ich. „Ja?", fragte er zuckersüß zurück... Memo an mich: Ihm das abgewöhnen, Lyros Art bekommt ihm nicht gut! „Sag mal wie findest du dieses Kleid?"Er überlegte kurz und meinte dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue „Schön"– „Passt es zu mir?"– „Nein"Zweite Memo an mich: Kerlen nie nach irgendwas mit Mode fragen!  
  
„Man, morgen ist die Hochzeit und dieses Kleid ist so grauenvoll perfekt dass es nicht passt", schniefte ich verzweifelt. Er schaute mich an, drehte sich lachend um und verließ genau wie Lyro vorher den Raum. „Das darf doch alles nicht war sein!", murmelte ich beleidigt vor mich hin. Nachdem die Herren der Schöpfung sich ja jetzt aus dem Staub gemacht hatten, musste Frau eben selber ran! Ich zog mich wieder um und marschierte mit dem Kleid auf dem Arm wieder zu dem Schneider.  
  
„Das Kleid ist zu perfekt", das Gesicht des Schneiders war ein einziges Nichtverstehen. „Zu perfekt, MyLady?", fragte er sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach da er seinen Ohren nicht trauen konnte. „Ja, es passt nicht zu mir, könnt ihr es nicht noch ein bisschen.... nun ja, freier und ungezähmter aussehen lassen?", fragte ich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der den Zweifel den ich an meiner eigenen Aussage empfand sehr gut. „Natürlich MyLady, ich werde mich sofort daran machen, es Ihnen für morgen perfekt zu machen!", er nahm mir das Kleid ab und verschwand in seiner Stube. Das wäre dann also geschafft, aber da ich meinen Männern ja bekanntlich nicht sehr viel zutraue ging ich danach auch noch zu den Zelten die morgen als Hochzeitssaal dienen sollten.  
  
Alles in Weiß. Ich war wirklich geschockt, ich hatte ja von dem elbischen Brauch gehört die Hochzeit als „Reinheit"darzustellen, aber musste das denn in weiß sein? Das war ja schon fast so hell, als dass es in meinen Augen blendete. Legolas kam freudestrahlend angestürmt und fragte mich mit glitzernden Augen „und wie findest du es?"– „Abartig!"– „wie bitte?", hatte ich gerade seine Träume zerstört? Lyro kam von hinten auf uns zu geschlurft und meinte „Ich auch", und rieb sich erstmal die Augen. „Das ist zu hell", jammerten wir darauf beide Legolas an, der uns nur ansah als hätten wir nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Aber da wir als Ehepaar nun denn in einer Demokratie leben, musste er sich der Überzahl beugen und alles wurde noch etwas mit dunkleren Tüchern verhangen, was ihm zusehends missfiel, was uns aber nicht im Geringsten daran hinderte.  
  
„Was zieht ihr eigentlich morgen an?", fragte ich die beiden als alle unsere Wünsche soweit von den Bediensteten getätigt worden waren. „Also, ich werde eine elbische Tunika anziehen, wie es seit Zeitaltern Tradition ist", meinte Legolas, worauf er von uns anderen zwei nur ein gebrummten „Das war uns klar"bekam. Das dümmliche Grinsen das er darauf losließ war wohl eines der schlechtesten seiner Sammlung, denn es wirkte auf uns eher abschreckend. „Und du?", fragte ich Lyro direkt. „Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht, auf jeden Fall schwarz", grinste er uns an, worauf ich zurückgrinste und Legolas fast rückwärts umfiel. Was hatte er denn bitte von einem Dämon erwartet, und außerdem, schwarz macht schlank, auch wenn das für Lyro nicht wirklich für Bedeutung sein musste! Aber für mich dann eher doch, und ich spielte eine Sekunde lang mit dem Gedanken noch einmal zum Schneider zu gehen und ihn zu bitten mir ein schwarzes Kleid zu machen, doch ich verwarf den Gedanken wieder und im selben Moment fiel mir etwas anderes ein! „Ich muss noch einmal zum Schneider", rief ich schon im Laufen den beiden zu.  
  
Ende Kapitel 42  
  
Na, was hat sie jetzt wohl vor? eins mit Killernieten? Ketten? Zwiebeln, dass alle auch schön heulen? Na ja, mal gucken. Stay dark (Anna, ich hasse dich dafür) Murmel 


	44. Kapitel 43

Kapitel 43 – „Der Countdown läuft"

_Anmerkung: Viel zu spät und nach ein paar Festplattencrashs, melde ich mich mit dem vorletzten Kapitel zu Mia macht Ärger zurück. Warum es so lange gedauert hat ist viel zu aufwendig zu beschreiben, deswegen sage ich nur: es tut mir sehr sehr leid! _

_Widmung: Für Alise, die mich über die ganze Zeit immer wieder mit Infos über das edle Elbenvolk unterstützt hat!_

(Lyro)

Ich summte leise vor mich hin, als ich mir meine Sachen für die Hochzeit durchsah. Sollte ich eher als Hauptmann oder Dämon oder Treuliebender Ehemann gehen?! Ich wusste ja noch nicht mal was Mia nach dieser Trauung dann für mich war! Meine Frau? Meine Freundin? Meine Vertragspartnerin? Und was war dann bitte Legolas, EHEMANN?! Irgendwie bekam ich doch langsam ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, das war nicht die Art wie ich mir das Leben mit Mia vorgestellt hatte, aber Man(n) musste ja Opfer bringen, dass hatte ich schon gewusst als ich Mia kennen lernte. Ja, dieser erste Tag im Verlies...

_Sie stand dort, ihre Haare fielen ihr wild um die Schultern. Das wenige Licht, dass durch das Verliesfenster hereinfiel spiegelte sich in ihren unglaublich tiefen Augen. Die Augen, die mich sorgfältig musterten und auch nicht ihr zweifelloses Interesse an mir verborgen, diese Augen die mein Herz noch heute schneller schlagen lassen konnten. Nichts hatte sich seit damals geändert, außer dass sie von Tag zu Tag berauschender auf mich wirkte. Dieses rebellische Wesen, welches mich durch ihre freiheitsliebende Art vollständig in ihren Bann zog, das mit ihren Augen still nach mir verlangte und mir das Gefühl gab, nur für sie zu existieren. Jetzt wusste ich was meine Mutter mit ‚wahrer' Liebe gemeint hatte. Eine Liebe die mich ganz einnahm, keinen Platz für Zweifel ließ. Und von Tag zu Tag den ich an ihrer Seite verbrachte wuchsen meine Gefühle stetig. Der Wunsch sie zu beschützen und sie nie allein zu lassen, trat in den Vordergrund und verdrängte alles rationale Denken. _

Und nun sollte ich sie mit Jemandem teilen?! Ich wusste nicht ob ich das konnte, ich wusste nur, ich musste es versuchen, sonst würde ich sie ganz verlieren. Doch hatten ihre Augen mir nicht schon so oft zugesichert, dass sie nur mir gehörte?! Von Selbstzweifeln durchfressen stand ich mitten im Raum bis es energisch an der Tür klopfte...

(Legolas)

Ich suchte Lyro nun schon seit Stunden, denn ich wollte ihm noch letzte Einzelheiten für dich Hochzeit mitteilen. Doch ich konnte ihn nicht finden, in seinem Zimmer war er nicht und in dem Verlies, wo er sich sonst sehr gerne aufhielt, war er auch nicht. „Wo kann dieser verteufelte Dämon nur stecken?", fluchte ich leise vor mich hin, als mir eine Palastdienerin den passenden Tipp gab, er wollte sich seine Sachen für Morgen aussuchen und war ins Ankleidezimmer gegangen. Ich rannte den mir angegebenen Weg und gelangte schnell zu der Tür an die ich vielleicht etwas zu aggressiv anklopfte. Ich wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und stürmte in den Raum. „Lyro", rief ich aus, „ich habe dich gesucht!"

„Aha", murmelte er nur in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart und wendete sich wieder seiner Kleidung zu.

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte ich etwas verunsichert, denn ich war so ein Verhalten von ihm nicht gewohnt.

„Nein, nein, alles klar", sagte er auffällig leise.

„Komm schon Lyro, wenn die Sache morgen vorbei ist, werden wir den Rest der Ewigkeit zusammen hängen, und das sollte doch ein Anlass sein, mir etwas Vertrauen zu schenken oder?", fragte ich einfühlsam, obwohl ich nicht wusste ob meine Art bei ihm richtig ankommen würde.

„Ja, ich weiß, und genau darum geht es! Ich weiß nicht was man von mir erwartet, soll ich mich verhalten als wär ich einfach nur ein Anhängsel der ganzen Sache oder wie?"

Meinte er das etwa Ernst? Hatte er den Vertrag vergessen oder war er einfach verrückt geworden?! Er sollte doch die gleichen Rechte wie ich haben und dazu noch Hauptmann der Armee Düsterwalds werden und da sah er sich als Anhängsel?! Bei Eru, was war denn auf einmal los?

„Hast du zu lange in deinem Verlies gesessen oder wie bitte? Wir haben einen Vertrag auf Gleichberechtigung abgeschlossen! Wir gehören beide zu ihr."

„Glaubst du etwa wirklich, das wird so einfach funktionieren?", schrie er mich an. Nun, ich war geschockt, wirklich geschockt. Was sollte das jetzt?

„Ach es ist ja auch egal"und somit stürmte er aus dem Zimmer. Ich stand hoffnungslos verloren und verwirrt in mitten des kleinen Raumes und wusste nicht ganz was dieser Auftritt zu bedeuten hatte...

Ende Kapitel 43


	45. Epilog abgeschlossen

Mia macht Ärger

Epilog

Der Tag der Hochzeit war gekommen, alles was Rang und Namen hatte war anwesend, mitsamt dem Volk staunten sie über den riesigen Aufwand der für diesen ehrwürdigen Tag betrieben wurde; die Königsfamilie hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut und es versprach ein glorreiches Fest zu werden.

Legolas war bereits vor Sonnenaufgang auf und lief nervös umher, auch für ihn war es ein besonderer Tag, er hatte sich seine Vermählung schon als Kind vorgestellt. Und heute sollte der Tag perfekt werden, für ihn, Mia und Lyro! Doch das war es nicht, was ihn so nervös machte; Mia war die Nacht nicht ins Bett zurückgekehrt und er wusste nicht wo sie war. ‚Und Lyro, der Faulpelz, liegt seelenruhig im Bett, macht er sich denn keine Sorgen?', fragte er sich.

„Junge, du läufst ja noch Furchen in den Boden", tönte es von der Tür und Legolas entdeckte den Herrn von Bruchtal. Lord Elrond, in seiner besten Robe, stand vor ihm. „Du wirst es schon überleben", lachte er ihn an, „du bist nicht der Erste der sich dieser Prozedur unterzieht."

„Ja, ich weiß, Herr Elrond. Doch es ist nicht die Heirat, die mich nervös macht, Mia kam heute Nacht nicht zurück", berichtete Legolas dem weisen Elbenherrscher.

„Na, wieso auch? Ihr Bruder kam in der Nacht zurück und sie schlief bei ihm", berichtete Elrond.

„Das heißt sie ist bei Callisto?", fragte Legolas hoffnungsvoll und wollte schon zur Tür stürmen, doch Bruchtals Herrscher hielt ihn auf. „Nein", antwortete der Elb geheimnisvoll.

„Herr Elrond, bitte, sagt mir wo sie ist, ich mache mir schreckliche Sorgen."

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, sie wird pünktlich zur Trauung erscheinen", lächelte er den Jüngeren wissend an, drehte sich um und verlies den Raum mit einem aufgelösten Legolas.

Unterdessen war auch Lyro aufgestanden, recht verschlafen und unentschlossen stand er im großen Schlafzimmer. Doch die Ruhe war zu himmlisch, als das sie länger hielt. Er hatte es geahnt, es klopfte an der Tür. „Komm rein, wenn's kein Schneider ist", und ein lächelnder Callisto trat ein, sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen könnend meinte er, „bis jetzt habe ich das Handwerk eines Schneiders noch nicht erfahren"

„Ah, alter Freund, was führt dich mitten in der Nacht zu mir", grinste der Dämon ihn müde an.

„Ach, nichts besonderes, wollte nur nach dir sehen, nicht dass du auch noch die Heiratsnervosität bekommst, die Legolas gerade quält", lachte der Angesprochene.

„Du kennst mich, Bruder, ich bin immer gelassen, nichts kann mich aus der Ruhe bringen... schon gar nicht so ein Elb der den Boden abwetzt."

„Hm, du heißt du wirst es durchziehen?", fragte Callisto stirnrunzelnd. „Natürlich", war die einzige Antwort die er erhielt, bevor der Dämon ins Bad wandelte, wo bereits eine Wanne mit heißem Badewasser für ihn bereit stand. Genüsslich schnurrend sank er hinein und schloss entspannt die Augen.

„Und Legolas?", Callisto trottete langsam ins Bad. „Was soll mit ihm sein?", antwortete Lyro ohne extra die Augen dafür zu öffnen. „Wie versteht ihr euch?", Callisto setzte sich ins offene Fenster und betrachtete seinen alten Freund und Bruder nachdenklich. „Gut, sehr gut, wir haben eine Wellenlinie gefunden auf der wir ohne Streit auskommen, die des extremen Sarkasmus. Allerdings hat dieser Jüngling von Zynik und Sarkasmus keinen Schimmer", kam es von der Wanne herüber.

Callisto lachte, ja, das war Lyro, wie er leibt und lebt. Zyniker, Sarkastiker und brutaler Dämon in einem, und trotzdem so fürsorglich wenn es um seine Schwester ging. Er kannte ihn lange genug, und er war sich sicher, er tat das Richtige.

„Hast du vor mich nun die ganze Zeit vom Fenster aus zu beobachten?", mit diesen Worten wurde er aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er Lyro versonnen angestarrt hatte. Dieser sah ihn nun mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Nein, entschuldige", grinste Callisto schief, „ich geh dann mal wieder, plansch nicht zu lange und sei pünktlich zur Trauung", waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er verschwand. Lyro ließ sich von dieser Anweisung in keinster Weise stören und lag noch Ewigkeiten im warmen Wasser, bevor er sich bequemte aufzustehen, aber auch nur, weil das Wasser langsam kälter wurde.

Der Moment war gekommen, die Trauung könnte starten. Wenn nicht zwei der Hauptakteure fehlen würden. Peinliche Stille herrschte als Legolas alleine vor dem Thron stand. Wo waren Mia und Lyro? Ein Räuspern ging durch die Reihen, oha, Lyro hatte es doch geschafft zu spät zu kommen. Er hastete schnell neben Legolas, fing sich dadurch einige böse Blicke ein.

„Und wo ist Mia?", fragte Legolas aufgeregt. „Kommt noch kommt noch", murmelte Lyro vor sich hin.

Man hörte ein Räuspern von der großen Steintreppe, die zum Schloss heraufführte und alle, wirklich alle Anwesenden wandten ihren Kopf. Dort standen sie... Callisto hatte die Roben der Elben angenommen und grinste breit über die erstaunten und faszinierten Blicke die seiner wundervollen Begleiterin galten.

Ja, sie stand dort, stolz und aufrecht in einem Kleid aus weißer Seide, bestickt mit hunderten von Engelsfedern, ihre Haare hochgesteckt, sodass allerdings noch ein paar Locken heraus fielen. Sie trug das Diadem ihrer Mutter, die silbernen, schlanken Armreifen, die glitzernden wundervollen Ohrringe... und sie lächelte, nein, sie strahlte über alles. Sie stellte mit ihrem Strahlen die Sonne in ihren Schatten, es konnte kein helleres Licht als ihres geben.

Langsam schritten sie hinab, mit aller Ruhe der Welt, führte ihr Bruder sie vor zu dem Thron der geschmückt war mit weißen Blumen. Bei den zwei Herren angekommen, verbeugte er sich vor diesen, verabschiedete sich von seinem kleinen Mädchen mit Küssen auf die Wange und eilte neben seinen Vater, hoch neben den zweiten Thron, der neben dem des Düsterwald Königs stand.

Der Tag ging vorüber, es wurde ein rauschendes Fest. Alle feierten, tranken und tanzten und es war ein freudiger Abend. Doch nicht alle feierten...

Gandalf saß bei mir, gemütlich seine Pfeife rauchend und von dem kleinen Hügel aus die Hochzeitsgesellschaft zu beobachtend. „Nun denn, die Hochzeitszeremonie ist vollzogen, Düsterwald hat ein neues Königspaar und Mittelerde kann in Frieden leben. Ruhe kehrt ein", resümierte er. Ich lachte, „Ruhe? Du vermagst zu träumen alter Zauberer"

Er nahm einen langen Zug von seiner Pfeife, die mit bestem Hobbitkraut gestopft war. „Was meinst du?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Da, wo Mia ist, wird nie Ruhe einkehren, das weißt du...", grinste ich und blickte vergnügt auf den Festplatz hinab. Ich sah sie strahlen, man konnte sie in einer riesigen Masse ausmachen, denn sie strahlte heller als alles andere.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?", fragte der Zauberer mich.

„Jemand, der das Schicksal kennt", antwortete ich immer noch Mia beobachtend.

„Und du meinst dass es noch nicht vorbei ist?", hackte er nach.

„Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei..."

So, meine lieben, das war der erste Teil meiner Geschichte von Mia. „Mia macht Ärger"ist hiermit abgeschlossen, doch es wartet noch ein Part auf die, die weiterhin interessiert sind. Nämlich „Mia macht Chaos"... ich kann und will mich noch nicht von Mia trennen, nicht mit ihrer halben Geschichte. Ich gebe euch ja auch nicht nur ein halbes Haus oder?

Ich habe mich immer sehr über eure Reviews gefreut, es hat mich aufgeheitert, dass ihr euch Kapitel gewünscht habt. Und ich möchte hier einigen für mich sehr sehr wichtigen Personen danken:

Als allererstes natürlich der lieben Laura und auch Caro, das Strumpfi gg dass sie die Story ausgestellt haben. Für mehr als ein Jahr Mia macht Ärger will ich euch danken, ihr seid die besten knuffel

Danach kommt wohl ein Herr, umden ich einfach nicht herumkomme, mein bester Freund Michael Jason. Ich weiß es war nicht immer einfach mit mir, doch du hast mir immer die Ruhe gegeben die ich zum schreiben brauchte, ohne dich hätte ich es auch nervlich gar nicht ausgehalten, neben dem ganzen Stress mit meinem PC und der Schule, danke, mein Engel, du bist meine Hoffnung und mein Glaube! umarm

Natürlich geht auch ein ganz großes Danke an meine Beta Reader Kat, Josha und Mel, die sich zum Schluss durch meine grauenvolle Rechtschreibung gekämpft hat! Ihr seid die besten, Ladys! Danke Danke Danke Danke!!!! knuff

Und zum Schluss, das allerwichtigste, den Lesern! Ihr seid nun wirklich mit mir durch Berg und Tal gegangen und habt mir die Treue gehalten, danke! Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie sehr es mich gefreut hat, diese, meine erste Fanfiction, zu verwirklichen!

Ein riesen DANKE... und bis bald bei „Mia macht Chaos";)

Die Murmel


End file.
